Sólo, para mí, tú
by yamikat3112
Summary: Siempre la ha tenido ahí, a su lado, sin preguntas, sin reproches, sin exigencias pero el amor, por más fuerte que sea necesita ser cultivado por dos, sino esta destinado a marchitarse. ¿Habrás logrado captarlo a tiempo Neji Hyuuga? TentenNeji
1. Ya tomé mi decisión

_**Bien ¿Cómo empiezo? A si, bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic, desde pequeña me a encantado leer las magnificas historias que pueden surgir de cada uno de los escritores que en esta pagina han publicado, y por fin me he decidido a dejar la pereza a un lado y crear algo que espero puedan disfrutar quizás tanto como yo he disfrutado de cientos de fanfic**_

_**Debo aclarar que los personajes de la serie NarutoShippuden no me pertenecen.**_

_**Este es un fic inspirado en la relación de la pareja que más me gusta de "Naruto" NejiTenten y de cómo por medio de muchos acontecimientos estos dos se darán cuenta de que si ellos no son el uno para el otro nadie en ese mundo podrá amarlos como se debe. Sin más que decir me despido y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Ya tome mi decisión**_

_Tenten yacía exhausta en el piso apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco de aquel viejo roble. Ese roble, si tan solo los arboles supiesen hablar, lo más probable es que ese mismo se burlase de ella, o, en el peor de los casos sintiese lastima. ¿Por que? La razón era muy simple: ya eran cinco años, cinco largos y frustrantes años en los que ella y el genio Hyuuga habían tomado por costumbre el entrenar frente a tan dichoso ente, o más bien desde hace cinco años que ella se había convertido el poste de entrenamiento humano de él, su más querido compañero, su amor platónico. Tanto tiempo, días, meses y años en los que la hermosa kunoishi había aguardado por el, por una palabra cariñosa, por una sonrisa y si Dios lo permitía por una simple caricia, pero no, el con suerte la miraba al momento de tumbarla contra una roca, hablaba en contadas ocasiones para agradecerle de forma fría por la comida, devolverle sus armas o cuando daba por terminado el entrenamiento y con un simple gesto, como de quien llama a su perro faldero, le indicaba que ya había sido suficiente y que ambos debían retirarse a sus hogares. Siempre el caminando frente a ella. Al principio, era feliz con esto, tenia aunque fuese una pequeña oportunidad de hablarle, o quizás era porque en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que tarde o temprano el se fijaría en ella, no solo como su compañera de equipo o su "amiga", sino que lograría verla como mujer, como la increíble mujer que mas de un chico le había hecho saber que era, chicos a los que solía descartar gentilmente ya que su corazón exigía esperar al siguiente día, manteniendo en el la ilusión de que aquellos platinado luceros se posaran en su ya madura figura, acompañados de dulces palabras y una firme declaración. Pero eso no ocurría, día tras día ella esperaba, ansiosa, casi desesperada, mas nada ocurría, y saben que, se canso de esperar, se canso de ser débil ante el, se arrepintió de todos esos chicos a los que dijo no y de degradar su autoestima y orgullo esperando como una idiota las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar._

_No estaba enfadada¿Cómo podría? Es decir, no era culpa de Neji no amarla, bien sabia ella que los sentimientos no se pueden forzar, ya que si existía alguien este mundo que hubiese tratado de borrar con todas sus fuerzas cualquier vestigio de amor y admiración por cierto hojiblanco era ella. Le dolía, siempre dolía, al ver a sus amigos, todos perfectamente emparejados: Naruto y su tierna Hinata, Ino y el vago de Shikamaru y si, hasta Sakura y el cubo de hielo Uchiha, todos tenían a su alguien especial. Parecía ser que en todo konohoja ella fuese la única chica, no, mujer que se encontraba sola y definitivamente ya se había hartado. Era hermosa, inteligente, simpática, una excelente Jounin con la vos más hermosa oculta en toda la aldea y aunque no muchos supieran una magnifica cocinera, después de todo había tenido que arreglárselas sola desde muy temprana edad, lo que la había preparado en casis todos los aspectos de la vida. Ya era hora de dejar atrás los sueños y las fantasías y de dedicarse a forjar por si misma su propia felicidad. Sabía que seria difícil, pero tenia que intentarlo, tenía que olvidar al Hyuuga y lograr no solo ser amada, sino que sentirse completa y feliz._

_Neji: Tenten, Tenten, te ocurre algo._

_Hace por lo menos diez minutos que su entrenamiento había sido oficialmente terminado por el joven Jounin, pero sin importar cuantas miradas le hubiese dedicado a su compañera esta no se movía, es mas, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamiento que lo estaba ignorando por completo, cosa que a el no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Tanto fue el notable desinterés de la joven castaña que el, si el, Neji Hyuuga no tubo más remedio que acercarse y empezar a hablarle. Pero algo ocurrió, ni siquiera con esa magnifica hazaña la joven ninja se digno a prestarle la atención debida, situación que empezó a exasperar al hombre que, gradualmente fue alzando la voz hasta que…._

_Neji¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tenten se paro de un solo brinco y se puso en guardia mirando asustada hacia todos lado para terminar depositando su mirada sobre Neji._

_Tenten: Que demonios te pasa, casi me matas de un infarto, no tenias porque gritarme (bueno, quizás sí estaba un poco enfadada)._

_Neji estaba anonadado, tente le había gritado, a él, jamás, ni en la misión mas exasperante Tenten había perdido el control con él y ahora le gritaba como si fura cualquier sujeto, algo no andaba bien._

_Neji: Primero que nada da no me levantes la voz, segundo, si te grite fue porque estoy diciéndote desde hace ya bastante tiempo que es hora de irnos y ni caso me haces._

_Ten: Aun así no tienes porque gritarme, además hoy no me iré contigo, quiero descansar un rato y después iré a otro sitio, así que no tienes por que esperarme, puedes irte solo._

_Neji:"Irme solo, de que esta hablando, descansar e irse a otro sitio, que demonios le pasa a Tenten". ¿A donde vas?_

_¿Por qué había hecho eso? Es decir que le importaba a el hacia donde se dirigía la chica, no era su asunto._

_Tenten: "Me pregunto que a donde iba, no puede ser, tal vez…… no, no otra vez, en que habíamos quedado, ya no pensare en él de esa manera, aunque…"(suavizando un poco la voz)A ningún sitio en especial, solo que quiero despejar un poco mi mente._

_Neji: A, bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces. "Algo me huele mal aquí, será mejor que la siga, solo para verificar"_

_Neji se despidió y marcho por el mismo camino de siempre hasta asegurase de que, aunque Tenten se estuviese fijando en el, ya no podría verlo. Una vez que se supo a una distancia prudente se escabullo entre los arboles y con gran sigilo, digno de un ninja de su nivel, quedo a una distancia mas que prudente de la chica teniendo eso si, una perfecta visibilidad de la misma._

_Tenten seguía en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando el se fue solo que ahora sus hermoso ojos avellana se encontraban cerrados. Neji la contemplo largo rato, la joven kunoishi no parecía querer moverse, pero eso al ninja no parecía importarle, disfrutaba enormemente la paz que le brindaba el solo hecho de poder observarla tan tranquila y hermosa, tan perfecta. Neji solía hacer eso, el observarla desde las sombras, con solo el Byakuga activado apreciando cada una de las finas facciones de la castaña y en secreto protegiéndola y anhelando el reunir el suficiente valor para poder algún día declarar sus sentimientos, pero eso no era nada sencillo¿como podría decirle cuanto la amaba sin quedar ante el mundo como alguien débil y necesitado? No, no podía darse ese lujo, no después de todo el trabajo realizado durante años por formar la imagen del hombre impenetrable e indestructible._

_Tenten lo enloquecía, desde que eran niños, no savia porque, pero ella siempre había logrado entenderlo e inclusive apreciarlo tal y como era, sin reproches, ni demasiadas preguntas, su sola sonrisa iluminaba sus oscuros días y un solo toque o palabra de aliento le daba la energía necesaria para seguir sin importar el largo del camino._

_Parecía gracioso o inclusive algo mediocre, pero cada vez que luchaban contra el enemigo Neji se aseguraba de que su kunoishi estuviese cerca de el, no solo para protegerla, sino que, al sentir que las energías lo abandonaban solo era necesario tocar a su querida niña o verla combatir para que la fuerza volviese a su cuerpo y con eso el era capas de derrotar a ninja más rudo y experimentado._

_Los pensamientos de Neji se vieron interrumpidos por el repentino levantamiento de la joven. Perezosamente Tenten se fue poniendo de pie, limpio un poco su ropa y la reacomodo, se detuvo un segundo, como pensando en que hacer, para luego partir en dirección desconocida. Neji la seguía muy de cerca e inclusive en una ocasión Tenten pareció haberse percatado de su presencia, ya que hábilmente saco un kunai de su portacunais y lo arrojo hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, que de no ser por sus habilidades shinobi en estos momentos no la estaría contando._

_Tenten permaneció en su sitio durante unos segundo, que para el chico parecieron más bien horas, luego, la joven Ninja dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino, convencida de que solo había sido su imaginación y dando gracias de que nadie la hubiese visto en tan penosa situación._

_Tras unos minutos de viaje, Tenten quedo frente a frente con un hermoso lago, inmenso y rodeado de los más bellísimos arboles de cerezo en flor que alguien se pudiese imaginar. Al ver este majestuoso paisaje no solo ella quedo maravillada, sino que nuestro querido hombre de hielo sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a su hermosa flor enmarcada por tan extraordinario fondo, pero eso no era la mejor sorpresa que la vida le deparaba a nuestro querido chico ya que al genio Hyuuga casi se le salen los ojos de sus respectivas cuencas al ver como lentamente su dulce Tenten iba quitándose cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas hasta quedar con nada más que un sostén simple de color negro y unas pantaletas a tono, luego dio paso a soltarse el cabello de la manera más sensual que el joven ninja pudo imaginarse. Se veía tal suave y sedoso además de tener el largo suficiente para que con cada caricia del viento, este rozara atrevido las caderas se su chica. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar el maravilloso lago. Neji casi se derrite cuando lentamente su magnifica visón fue adentrándose en las aguas. Al llegarles estas a la cintura Tenten se sumergió de un solo impulso en ellas y luego comenzó a nadar lenta y grácilmente. Neji estaba anonadado, cuando Tenten se le perdió bajo la superficie del lago decidió utilizar su Byakugan para no perderse ninguno de los movimientos de su hermosa compañera. Neji tenia como regla personal nunca malgastar shakra, pero esto no era ni remotamente cercano a gastarlo inútilmente, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido así, no solo estaba excitado como se podría esperar de un joven en esa situación, sino que se encontraba también extasiado al ser testigo de la belleza en movimiento a la que daba paso su amiga con sus gentiles braceos, excitantes movimientos de caderas y gráciles encorvamientos (hacia atrás porsiaca)._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No savia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, tampoco le importaba, solo quería lavar de su cuerpo todas las frustraciones y deseos que en ese momento inundaban su ser. Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, era lo que su mente gritaba, lo que su cuerpo exigía, sin darse cuenta su amigo, su amor la estaba envenenando, matándola lenta y exquisitamente, ya que si existía un dolor dulce como la miel, ese era el amor, mas Tenten ya no lo toleraba. Después de haber permanecido largo rato bajo la superficie salió, casi desesperada a tomar aire, se ahogaba, no por el agua sino por él. Al alcanzar el aire, al ver las estrellas y sobretodo la cruel luna que noche tras noche le recorvada aquel fiel tormento no pudo soportar la presión y desahogo sus pulmones con el bramido mas dolido que jamás el chico Hyuuga hubiese escuchado. Tras expulsar de ella ese aplastante dolor, Tenten se dejo hundir por las ya frías aguas dándole a entender con esto al ya preocupado ninja que algo malo le había ocurrido a su mas querido ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces Neji se lanzo al lago, apenas quitándose los zapatos y la parte superior de su traje para nadar, como si la vida se le fuera en eso hasta su compañera, quien al percatarse de que alguien más se encontraba con ella intento ponerse alerta, pero le fue imposible reaccionar ya que unos fornidos brazos rodearon con desesperación su cuerpo y sin darle tiempo para nada la arrastraron fuera del agua en menos de un segundo. Cuando salió de su estado de shock lo único que pudo ver fueron dos platinados orbes en los que se reflejaba la más profunda mezcla entre tristeza y desesperación._

_Tenten¿Neji¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?_

_Neji: "Es verdad, ahora que le respondo, ni siquiera pensé antes de lanzarme" Yo…….. bueno……. Como no me acompañaste pensé que seria una buena idea seguirte el ejemplo y pasear solo un rato, creo que me quede maravillado con el paisaje y se me paso el tiempo, luego escuche un grito y vi que alguien se ahogaba y solo me lance a salvarte. "espero haberme salvado con esa, estuvo bastante buena considerando el poco tiempo"UU´._

_Tenten: A, con que eso era "que tonta, acaso pensabas que te había estado siguiendo, vamos Tenten despierta". Bueno, supongo que gracias por la intensión, pero resulta que no me estaba ahogando Neji._

_Esto último lo dijo con algo de resentimiento, cosa que no paso inadvertida para el joven. Otra cosa que no le gusto nada al Hyuuga fue el hecho de que su "simpática" compañera le estuviera quitando el heroísmo a su acción. ¿Cómo que no se había estado ahogando, pero y ese grito entonces que, fue de gusto? Neji se paro algo enfadado y encarando a Tenten dijo:_

_Neji: Siempre asiéndote la valiente no Tenten, por que no aceptas que acabo de salvarte, si estuvieses bien no habrías bramado de esa manera._

_Tenten estaba hecha una furia, no solo por lo que el Hyuuga le había dicho, sino por el como se lo había dicho, de una manera tan burlesca y con una mueca de autocomplacencia plasmada en su rostro, eso ella no iba a dejarlo así, o no_

_Tenten: Para tú información ego maniaco, el grito que di fue por un motivo que a ti no te incumbe, no fue por algún dolor físico si es que a eso te refieres, además, se congelara el infierno antes de que yo necesite ser salvada por ti en algo tan simple como el hipotético caso de que me ocurriese un "percanse" en el agua, Neji no baka._

_Neji no se lo podía creer, le estaba gritando, le dijo ego maniaco y además se estaba levantando para irse. Tenten buscaba su ropa con sus ojos en el momento que sintió que algo o mas bien alguien la tomaba fuertemente por las muñecas y la aprisionaba contra uno de los cerezos. Era Neji, Neji la tenia acorralada y la miraba con indignación y furia. A cada segundo que pasaba el chico se le iba acercando más y más hasta que sus pechos tocaron el bien formado torso de el. Al solo contacto Tenten no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se pronunciara en sus mejillas._

_Neji¿Se puede saber que diablos te ocurre?, porque no me explico que de la nada hallas aparecido con esa insufrible actitud hacia mi, a si que te recomiendo que me expliques que pasa o si no tu y yo pasaremos una fría noche a la orilla del lago (todo esto lo dijo con su tan conocido y muerto tono de voz, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero con los ojos hechos fuego)._

_Tenten se sorprendió un poco, pero una vez que recupero el sentido no dio pie atrás, es más, contraataco._

_Tenten: No me ocurre nada extraño" Nejikun ", es solo que ya me canse de tu espantosa actitud hacia todo y he decidido que no tolerare que me trates como te de la regalada gana, no eres un Dios ni nada por el estilo a si que si deseas que te hable o cualquier otra cosa te agradecería que guardaras tus monosilábicas respuestas y tus gestos con la cabeza y empezarás a tratarme, no se, como a una persona. No soy tu perro y no besaré el suelo por el que caminas ni te daré meritos que no te corresponden, ciento mucho no haberme estado ahogando ya que por eso tu heroico acto se arruino, pero así son las cosas, y suéltame que tengo que irme._

_Dicho esto Tenten se zafó del agarre, cogió su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció como alma que se lleva el diablo._

_Neji por su lado se quedo como estatua, nunca en toda su vida alguien le había hablado de esa manera, nunca se le cruzó por la mente que su frágil Tenten fuese la primera persona que lo hiciese y mucho menos que ella pensara así de el, además¿kun¿De donde diablos había salido el maldito kun? El era Neji para ella, solo Neji, sin nada que los distanciara._

_Pasada un poco la impresión inicial y mientras recogía la su ropa y se la iba poniendo, por la cabeza del chico se repetía una y otra vez lo que su compañera acababa de "escupirle". Que ella era solo su perro, que solo la tenia para engrandecerse¿Cómo se le ocurría tan solo pensar en que hubiese preferido que se estuviese ahogando para el ser el héroe? Bueno, es verdad de que le gustaba quedar bien frente a la chica, y tal vez le desilusiono un poquito no haber sido su héroe, pero lo del perro no lo entendió. Es cierto que no le dirigía muchas palabras a su compañera, bueno, era prácticamente mudo, pero es que con ella las palabras sobraban, Tenten siempre lo había entendido sin la necesidad de estas, siempre parecía saber lo que el quería o necesitaba con un simple gesto: agua, comida, seguirlo, entrenar, parar, todo. Cuando estaba con ella no necesitaba hablar, el solo realizar el mas leve movimiento que lograra que la kunoishi lo viera bastaba, ya que ella parecía leer sus ojos y lo que el deseara ella se lo daba, bueno, casi todo UU´_

_No sabia que hacer, como debía reaccionar, es decir Tenten le había hablado mal, pero el tampoco había actuado como un caballero exactamente. Lo mejor seria esperar hasta el día siguiente al entrenamiento, quedar a solas con ella como siempre y aclarar las cosas, si eso iba a hacer, después de todo el sabia muy bien que la kunoishi le tenia afecto, siempre se lo demostraba llevándole el almuerzo (Tenten le preparaba el almuerzo a Neji y de vez en cuando a Lee desde hace como un año) , conversándole, sonriéndole o simplemente acompañándolo, si, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera se tuviese que humillar, y que la testaruda chica le pidiera disculpas al día siguiente, si, eso ocurriría. Y con este "favorable pensamiento nuestro querido Hyuuga tomo el rumbo que lo llevaría a la mansión en donde vivia para dormir tranquilamente, lo que el no sabia era que muy lejos de él cierta castaña ya había tomado una importante decisión que los afectaría a ambos._

_**Bueno, por ahora esto es todo, pero me encargare de escribir lo antes posible para poder dar verdadera forma a esta historia.**_

_**PD: Por favor manden**__**Rewiers, realmente los agradecería.**_


	2. ¿Habré cometido yo el error?

**Capitulo II**

**¿Habré cometido yo el error?**

Era muy temprano por la mañana, las 6:00 AM para ser exactos cuando el apuesto ninja abrió perezosamente sus platinados ojos. De un chispazo atravesaron su mente todas las escenas de lo ocurrido el día anterior. No pudo evitar ponerse algo triste, pero este sentimiento no le duro mucho ya que nuevamente cruzaron por su cabeza algunas imágenes, claro que estas eran de una muy arrepentida Tenten pidiéndole disculpas, retractándose de todo lo antes dicho y obsequiándole una bella sonrisa, de esas que solo le dedicaba a el. Esta "realista visión" hiso que el humor del Hyuuga no pudiera ser mejor, ya que cada vez que Tenten cometía un error con él, por más insignificante que este fuese, siempre encontraba la manera más apropiada de remediar la situación aunque el no se lo reprochara directamente. Si, de seguro hoy Tenten estaría sumisa y servicial, lo que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Con todo esto girando en su cabeza Neji se aseo y vistió a la velocidad del rayo, desayuno en un segundo y partió rumbo al campo de entrenamiento con una sonrisa tan grande, que al verlo pasar su tío y su prima Hinata llegaron a asustarse y a asumir que aun se encontraban dormidos.

Para su gran sorpresa todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento y Tenten conversaba muy seriamente con su sensei, este por su parte tenía una cara muy extraña y asentía constantemente a lo que la kunoishi le estaba diciendo. Por otro lado, como unos 3 metros de ellos se encontraba la joven "bestia verde de konohoja" realizando sus habituales flexiones, pero algo andaba mal¿de que estarían ablando la chica y su sensei? Y ¿Por qué Gai tenia esa expresión tan "seria"? Verlo tan normal hasta daba un poco de miedo. Después de unos minutos su conversación por fin llego a termino. Al darse la vuelta Tenten quedo mirando fijamente los ojos de Neji, pero esta vez no se sonrojo como solía hacerlo, cosa que no paso inadvertida para el Jounin, como también lo fue el hecho de que la ninja ni siquiera se digno a saludarlo y se fue a sentar junto a Lee. Neji no entendía nada, pero ya tendría tiempo para interrogarla durante el entrenamiento. Una cosa si era segura, todas las ilusiones que se había hecho con respecto a la reconciliación se estaban desvaneciendo poco a poco.

De la nada Gai sensei dio una patada al aire, realizo una elongaciones y se dispuso a hablar.

Gai: Muy bien mis jóvenes pupilos, después de tener una muy constructiva conversación con nuestra bella flor he llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario un pequeño cambio en nuestro camino (pose de chico cool), así que como nuestro entrenamiento se ha vuelto algo monótono, decidí que de ahora en adelante cambiaremos las parejas de entrenamiento.

"Cambiaremos las parejas de entrenamiento", como era que una simple frase pudiese derrumbar la vida de alguien en menos de un segundo, eso no podía ser verdad. Neji volteo tan rápido la cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la única chica del grupo que sintió crujir un poco su cuello, pero esta ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, además en su rostro no había ni una sola muestra de sorpresa¿acaso ella le había solicitado el dichoso cambio a Gai sensei? No, eso no podía ser verdad, ellos dos habían sido pareja en los entrenamiento desde siempre, no solo porque el la considerase un oponente decente y por que la apreciaba, sino por que tanto Lee como Gai lo volvían loco y eso Tenten lo savia de sobra.

Gai: Tenten de ahora en adelante entrenaras la mayor parte del tiempo con Lee y tú mi querido Neji te enfrentaras a mi. Esto no quiere decir que estas posiciones serán fijas, iremos rotando constantemente para no caer nuevamente en la rutina. Bien, sin nada más que agregar que el entrenamiento comience y hagan arder su llama de la juventud.

Lee y Tenten asintieron y esta guio a Lee a un sitio algo alejado para dar inicio a su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Neji era una estatua, no savia que demonios pasaba, solo escuchaba a su sensei emitir sonidos pero no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

Gai: Neji, Neji,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji casi quedo pagado a un árbol después del golpe que le dio sus sensei con lo que por fin logro reaccionar.

Neji¿Por qué demonios me golpeo?

Gai: Lo siento mucho Neji, pero es que estabas en transe y cuando a Lee le ocurre eso solo golpeándolo se le quieta

Gai no era tonto, sabia a medias lo que estaba ocurriendo con su alumno, bueno mejor dicho con sus alumnos. Ya le pareció extraña la petición de Tenten para cambiar la organización de los grupos, pero ya que ella le argumento que se encontraba atascada en su entrenamiento con Neji, y que además le gustaría que Lee la ayudara con su Taijutsu ya que el era el mejor en eso (Lee casi se deshidrata llorando de alegría por el reconocimiento de su compañera), el no tubo otro remedio más que acceder al la petición de la chica, además le parecía muy interesante lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo más seguro es que ambos hubiesen tenido un altercado y sus llamas hayan chocado, pero era extraño que Tenten se quisiera alejar de su compañero, ellos dos siempre habían sido muy unidos. A pesar de lo frio que era el Hyuga Tenten siempre había recibido un "trato especial" por parte de el. Entre personas normales no habría sido la gran cosa, pero ya casi toda konohoja conocía el particular laso que unía a ese dúo dinámico, y digo casi porque al parecer los únicos que desconocían aquella extraordinaria afinidad eran ellos. Gai tenia que admitirlo, nunca, al empezar el entrenamiento, se espero que Neji se llevara bien con el o con Lee, y tampoco esperaba que cruzara más de una palabra con Tenten pero afortunadamente se equivoco, la calidez de la chica pareció haber derretido medianamente aquel muro de hielo que Neji había forjado y entre ellos se había creado una conexión casi psíquica, si con el solo hecho de que Neji se moviera un poco la chica savia exactamente lo que el quería, y el chico tampoco se quedaba atrás, sabia perfectamente los limites de la kunoishi, sus gustos y movimientos. Eran una pareja extraña, pero a la vez hermosa. Algo le decía que Tenten se había cansado de esperar más del Hyuuga y había decidido olvidar todo lo demás que compartían, o quizás ella misma ignoraba lo que ambos tenían. No la culpaba, Tenten era joven, y como bien el decía; la llama de la juventud tiene que arder y en Neji, bueno, parecía ser que era más fácil prender el agua que a ese chico, pero el no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sus alumnos necesitaban de su guía y el no los decepcionaría.

Neji aun no se recuperaba del todo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en primer lugar porque ni loco entrenaría con su sensei y menos con Lee y segundo necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Tenten, quizás no lo había notado con anterioridad pero necesitaba a la chica, era su pie de impulso para iniciar un nuevo día y no le interesaba si ella no quería hablar con el, definitivamente las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Neji se puso de pie, acomodo su ropa y se dispuso a enfrentar a Tenten y exigirle que volvieran a entrenar juntos, aunque al ir pensado mejor las cosas no encontró la manera de darle a conocer lo que sentía sin levantar sospechas respecto a sus sentimientos para con la ninja.

Por otros lados Lee tan animado como siempre se preparaba para iniciar su nuevo entrenamiento con su muy querida compañera y Tenten trataba de mantener la calma, después de todo lo hecho hecho estaba y ya había tomado la decisión con anterioridad. Esto no solo le serviría para olvidarse gradualmente de Neji, sino que también la convertiría en una kunoishi más fuerte. Tenia la firme convicción de lograr dominar a la perfección no solo sus armas (trabajo casi completo) sino que también el taijutsu que practicaban tanto Lee como su sensei, no es que su taijutsu fuera malo, pero el de Lee era magnifico y si él, mediante trabajo duro y dedicación lo había conseguido ¿Por qué ella no podría?

Lee: muy bien mi queridísima flor, vamos a dar inicio al entrenamiento (sonrisa pepsodent). Primero que todo quiero que te coloques esto en tus lindas pantorrillas (Lee le entrego unas pesas a Tenten que de no ser por sus reflejos le hubieran roto lo que le hubieran tocado)

Tenten: Lee que demonios te pasa, es que acaso quieres matarme.

Lee: pero Tenten esas pesas son necesarias, debes entrenar más la musculatura de tus piernas para poder dar golpes mas fuertes, pero….. (Lee se puso a buscar entre los implementos que tenia en su bolso hasta que…..) aquí están, estas quizás te queden mejor.

Lee le arrojo nuevamente unas pesas como las que él utilizaba a la chica, pero esta vez, a pesar de que eran exageradamente pesadas, ella logro levantarlas lo suficiente como para ponérselas y dar un par de pasos. Lee le sonrió y la chica no pudo hacer más que devolverle el gesto a su amigo e intentar dar más pasos. El chico gritaba como loco dándole ánimos a su compañera para que diera saltitos o realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento con las pesadas pesas en sus piernas. Poco a poco la kunoishi fue logrando mayor movilidad a lo que su compañero vociferaba palabras de aliento. Se sintió feliz, era tan diferente entrenar con el chico de las cejas pobladas que con el hombre de hielo, eran como el cielo y la tierra. Tenia que admitir que aunque no llevasen mas de una hora separados extrañaba a Neji, pero el animo que le entregaba Lee la hacían sentir más fuerte y valiosa, que ella podía lograr lo que fuera, aunque tenia un poco de miedo¿realmente Lee esperaba que ella entrenase con eso puesto?

Tenten¿eee…Lee? Que esperas que yo haga con estas pesas, porque apenas si me puedo mover, no crees que seria mejor intentar con algo mas liviano.

Lee: para una kunoishi cualquiera si, pero yo se que mi gran compañera dominara esto en poco tiempo, ya las lograste levantar ¿no? Además solo correremos 40 kilómetros para calentar.

Tenten¡¡¡¡40 kilómetros!!!!!!!!! Lee ¿es que acaso tu estas loco? Si apenas puedo caminar con ellas puestas como esperas que corra siquiera un metro.

Lee: vamos Tenten no seas bromista y empecemos con el calentamiento.

Dicho esto el enérgico joven tomo a su compañera de las muñecas y partió hecho una bala con ella a rastras. Pasaron por donde se encontraban los demás integrantes de su equipo entrenando, los que miraron atónitos a el joven hiperactivo y a la asustada kunoishi partir en dirección desconocida con la única referencia que les proporciono un grito del ninja diciendo algo de 40 kilómetros y nos vemos mas tarde. Al ver correr tan torpemente a la chica Neji enfoco su Byakugan en sus pantorrillas y verifico con alegría sus sospechas. Gai sensei le había informado acerca de su conversación con la fémina del grupo, y bueno si Tenten quería progresar con Lee, que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Una fuerte patada en las costillas hiso que la alegría que reflejaba el Hyuga mediante una sonrisa algo macabra desapareciera de un golpe, recordándole que desde hace ya varios minutos estaba siendo ¿Cómo decirlo? No masacrado, el nunca, más bien duramente entrenado por su sensei.

---------------------------------------------------°°°°°°---------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron y el sol amenazaba con ocultarse tras las montañas. Dos figuras podían ser divisadas aproximándose lentamente por un camino conocido. Gai sensei se alegro de sobremanera al ver a su pupilo soreírle desde la distancia, luego se detuvo a observar mejor a la bella chica que venia arrastrando los pies junto a el joven. Tenten se veía muy cansada, pero en el momento que se percato que ciertos ojos blancos la observaban pareció haber recuperado parte de las fuerzas perdidas y levanto la frente. Cuando estuvieron ambos equipos a una distancia no mayor a 4 metros la joven kunoishi pudo percatarse de que su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento no se encontraba en un estado mucho más favorable que el de ella, su ropa estaba bastante maltratada, ni hablar de su rostro y cabello. A decir verdad nunca había visto a Neji tan desarreglado. Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus rosados labios, muy parecida a la que había mostrado el chico al momento de verla llegar a ella; sus dos tomates casi deshechos, su ropa bastante sucia y una expresión de cansancio casi insuperable, esta ultima había desaparecido en cuanto ella lo había mirado, pero Neji savia que ya no debía dar más producto del agotamiento. Tenten era fuerte, pero aguantar un entrenamiento de Lee y con Lee no era algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer.

Tenten se sentó suavemente en el piso intentando disimular no solo su cansancio, sino que también su dolor, ya que en esos momentos ni una sola fibra de sus ser se encontraba exenta esta horrible sensación. Lentamente fue quitándose las pesas, cuando estas tocaron el suelo la chica sintió como si sus pies flotaran. Ya no daba más, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo se las arreglaría para llegar a su departamento.

Lee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gai sensei!!!!!!!!!

Gai¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Leeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Tanto la chica de los moñitos como el joven Hyuga miraban algo asqueados la escena, cualquiera pensaría que con el tiempo uno serias capas de acostumbrarse a eso, pero ninguno de los dos lograba tragarse aun esos cuadros tan "emotivos". Normalmente alguno de los dos abría dicho algo para dar término al peculiar momento, pero a ninguno le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para reclamar siquiera.

Neji desvió su atención del ridículo par y la centro en la kunoishi que se encontraba a escasos metros de él. Tan cansada como se veía Tenten no podría escapar, tendría que darle la cara y explicarle que era todo eso de que no le serbia entrenar con el y de que prefería hacerlo con Lee. Cuando Gai sensei le había informado de lo ultimo, Neji, por razones desconocidas (si claro) había sentido hervir su sangre, esto acompañado de una muy completa gama de posibles torturas aplicadas al payaso verde. Pero eso ya no importaba, solo tenia que esperar a que tanto el maestro como el alumno estrella se fueran y el podría hablar a solas con Tenten y arreglar esta ridícula situación.

Tenten no era tonta, desde hace un buen rato que se había percatado que Neji la observaba, pero por precaución, o quizás un poco de vergüenza no había volteado a verlo. Además su mente se encontraba ocupada en un asunto más impórtate aun que la extraña mirada del joven, y eso era como demonios escapar de una incomoda conversación con este mismo. Sabia que Neji era prácticamente mudo, pero algo le decía que los recientes acontecimientos habían repercutido de forma extraña en él y que debido a esto podía esperar una extraña y no muy grata charla. Normalmente sus instintos no le fallaban, y si esta no era la acepción debía de encontrar la manera de escapar y pronto.

Lee: Tenten estoy muy orgulloso de ti, a decir verdad tenia un poco de dudas sobre si podrías soportar el total de 80 kilómetros con las pesas puestas, pero me alegro enormemente de haberme equivocado, estoy seguro de que tú y yo lograremos grandes avances, pero para eso me gustaría que siguieses utilizando las pesas durante todo el día, a excepción de cuanto te aseas y duermas.

Tenten: De acuerdo Lee UU, si tú lo dices.

Lee: así se habla, ese es el espíritu mi bella flor.

Neji: (¡¡¡Mi bella flor!!! Y este que se cree) Valla Lee, te veo muy contento de entrenar a Tenten.

Eso Neji lo dijo con u tono tan irónico que todos quedaron algo asombrados y bastante incómodos, sobre todo Lee, el que no entendía bien lo que le ocurría a su compañero, aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo retomar su postura habitual.

Lee: claro que estoy feliz de entrenar a Tenten ya que esta misma me lo pidió porque me considera el mejor en taijutsu (nuevamente Lee corrió serios riesgos no solo de una paliza cortesía de Neji, sino que de una nueva deshidratación pro lagrimas)

¿El mejor en taijutsu?, por eso le pidió que la entrenara¿y el que?, acaso habían jugado a las manitos quemadas todos esos años, bueno, tenia que admitir que era algo egoísta en lo que a las técnicas de familia Hyuuga se trataba, pero Tenten entendía el porque de eso y además nunca le había pedido ayuda con su taijutsu, es que acaso no le tenia tanta confianza como a Lee, o quizás el mismo no se había dado el tiempo de preguntarle bien lo que ella necesitaba. Quizás se había centrado demasiado en su propio entrenamiento, asumiendo que su dulce chica siempre estaría ahí para acompañarlo.

Neji volvió a mirar a Tenten, esta vez con algo de melancolía. Y si era verdad, y si todo lo que le había dicho Tenten era cierto y la había tratado hasta ahora como si fuera nada más que su herramienta de entrenamiento, su perro faldero, Dios sabe que esa no era su intensión, pero ¿Tenten lo sabría¡Claro que no¿Cómo podría? Si cada vez que se dirigía a ella con suerte le dedicaba una mísera palabra y ni hablar de los típicos gestos afectuosos que la gente le suele regalar a sus seres queridos, pero el no era ese tipo de persona y si alguien lo debía de entender esa era su Tenten. Su Tenten, que bien sonaba eso, pero este no es el omento de pensar "cursilerías", en vez del reclamo, mejor dicho además del reclamo debía de asegurarse de que las cosas con la chica quedaran bien claras, no podía esperar mas, tenia que hablar con ella y ahora.

Neji: Tente……

Lee¡Bien mi querida y bella flor como es todo por hoy y veo que te has esforzado mucho te suplico me sedas el honor de llevarte a tu casa para que descanses y mañana continuemos con la enseñanza¿Te parece bien?

Normalmente Tenten no habría aceptado el ser llevada a cuestas por Lee ni por nadie (bueno, quizás sí, si ese alguien fuese Neji) pero se encontraba tan exhausta, desesperada y mas ahora que Neji parecía querer hablarle que sin pensarlo mucho accedió al ofrecimiento de su amigo.

Gai: Lee recuerda que mañana tú y yo nos vamos en una misión exprés, así que Tenten y tú no podrán entrenar.

A Tenten casi se le cae el pelo, si no podía entrenar con Lee tendría que hacerlo a solas con Neji, y ella un no se encontraba lista para enfrentar a su amor platónico. Neji por su parte se alegro bastante ya que de esa manera podría aclarar todo con Tenten.

Gai: Pero no se preocupen chicos, es más, como el desempeño de todos a sido magnifico el día de hoy, mañana tendrán toda la jornada libre ¿Qué les parece? "Lo siento mi querido alumno pero no te dejare las cosas fáciles, sin esfuerzo no hay gloria"

Tenten habría sido capas de saltar y besar a Gai sensei en esos momentos, mientras que nuestro querido ojos blancos solo pensaba en como hacer parecer un accidente la muerte de este mismo sujeto.

Gai: Bien, dicho esto me retiro mis queridos jóvenes, que la llama de la juventud arda fuerte en ustedes, chaito. (¡¡¡pum!!! Desaparición)

Lee: Bien Tenten ¿nos vamos?

Tenten: Si Lee, claro, bueno,… adiós Neji.

Neji: Adiós.

La joven ninja se sorprendió un poco, no era la primera vez que el decía adiós, si tampoco era que el chico no supiese hablar, pero nunca había escuchado la voz de Neji mesclada con un dejo de melancolía.

Lee: Adiós Neji, nos vemos pronto.

Dicho esto Lee corrió a toda velocidad hacia el hogar de su compañera mientras que un algo triste Hyuga los observaba alejarse.

Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, Neji también tenia instintos y estos no le auguraban nada bueno, tenia que normalizar su situación con Tenten, con su Tenten antes de que este asunto se le escapase de las manos y se transformara en algo más que el solo hecho de tener que soportar a Maito Gai un día entero.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**A¿y que les pareció? Bueno, malo, termino medio. Sea cual sea su opinión me encantaría que me dejaran rewiers porfa. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ok. **


	3. Un cambio en mi vida

**Capitulo III**

_**Un cambio en mi vida**_

Tenten se despertó muy tarde ese día, no importaba cuanto tratase no lograba madrugar, no desde que había iniciado el entrenamiento con Lee. El chico de las grandes cejas e imborrable sonrisa la sobre explotaba, si eso era, no se le podía dar otro nombre, pero ella sabia que lo hacia por su bien y le estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Lee y Tenten siempre se habían apreciado y llevado bastante bien, pero nunca tan bien como lo hacían ahora, comían siempre juntos, charlaban más e inclusive Tenten se había logrado abrir un poco con el joven, bueno, era un poco difícil no abrirse con Lee después de lo que ocurrió.

_**Flas Back**_

Era temprano por la mañana y el grupo de Maito Gai se encontraba reunido en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento de Konohoja preparándose para comenzar cuando de repente.

Lee: Gai sensei quisiera hacerle una petición especial.

Gai: Claro Lee, dime que desea mi alumno estrella.

Lee: Bien, vera, como Tenten a progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo me gustaría someterla a un entrenamiento especial, y para eso me gustaría que solo ella y yo nos fuéramos de viaje alrededor de una semana al monte Akichi (tierra deshabitada).

Gai sensei no logro contestar ya que un horrendo grito casi los mata a todos del susto, y mas aun cuando todos vieron quien era el dueño de dicho grito. Neji, que ahora se encontraba del mismo color (y también temperatura) que la lava ardiente trataba de retomar la compostura, y luego de dedicarle una mirada asesina al pobre ninja del corte tazón se dispuso a hablar.

Neji: Lo siento, pero no creo que deban ir a perder el tiempo paseando por una colinita no lo crees Lee, después de todo si Tenten te pidió que la entrenaras no fue para darte la oportunidad de dártelas de súper maestro, sino para que simplemente la ayudaras, recuerda que el único sensei aquí es Gai.

Todos quedaron mudos después del discurso de Neji. Gai sensei porque jamás pensó que su pupilo se pudiese poner tan celoso de Lee y menos que lo demostraría tan abiertamente, Tenten por lo mismo claro que añadiéndole que el dialogo de Neji había logrado romper la marca personal del ninja en lo que a palabras juntas dichas por él se trataba, y el pobre de Lee porque no podía sentirse peor, el no trataba de sustituir a su maravilloso sensei, solo quería ayudar a Tenten, bueno tenia que admitir que le gustaba enseñar, pero no lo hacia por eso.

Lee: yo Neji, es que mi intensión no era esa.

Neji: pues no lo parece Lee.

Dicho esto Neji le volvió a dedicar a Lee una mirada de odio mesclada con rencor. Tenten, quien había visto la reacción de sus dos compañeros no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada, es cierto que le había encantado que Neji la celara, pero Lee había puesto su cuerpo y su alma en entrenarla y ella no iba a permitir que el Hyuuga barriera el piso con su amigo.

Tenten: Ya para tu escándalo Neji, para tu información tanto Lee como yo fuimos los de la idea, yo le propuse que realizáramos un entrenamiento especial y que para eso cambiáramos un poco el campo y a Lee se le ocurrió la excelente idea de ir al monte, además tu deberías preocuparte de tu entrenamiento y dejarnos el nuestro a nosotros.

El joven ninja no podía estar más enfadado y eso lo dejaba muy en claro solo con su postura y el color de su cara. Según el estaba en todo su derecho ya que no solo la kunoishi se había alejado, abandonándolo, o peor aun cambiándolo por Lee, lo que por cierto era el chisme más comentado en toda la villa, sino que también lo defendía en una pelea contra él mismo. ¿Dónde quedo la vieja Tenten que recriminaba a Lee por siquiera retarlo a una batalla o la que le daba la razón en todo? La extrañaba, la añoraba y ya se había cansado de esta situación, ya había pasado un mes desde su pelea y aun no lograba calzarla para poder arreglar las cosas, pero ya era suficiente, dejaría todo claro ahora y recuperaría a su compañera si o si. Su paciencia se había agotado.

Neji: Primero que nada te diré que si me importa ya que somos un equipo de a cuatro, no son solo ustedes dos Tenten, además no crees que ya es suficiente de tonterías, porque no dejas tus niñerías y volvemos las cosas a como eran antes. Este jueguito con Lee estuvo bien al principio, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que solo fue una escapada que tomaste para no tener que darme la cara después de nuestra pelea. Te recomiendo que crezcas y que dejes de hacer perder el tiempo a los demás, si querías aprender algo con Lee de seguro ya lo hiciste así que déjate de estupideces y regresemos las cosas a como deben ser de acuerdo.

Todos quedaron mudos de la impresión, este se estaba transformando en un día muy extraño, primero la muestra de celos, y ahora esta recriminación por parte de Neji¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Gai percibía que las cosas no iban por buen camino así que decidió intervenir, pero no logro hacerlo a tiempo.

Tenten: Así que eso es lo que piensas, que solo soy una niña caprichuda e. Para tu información no todo jira entorno a ti niñote ego centrista, si entreno con Lee es porque me canse de ser solo una herramienta y decidí empezar a preocuparme más por mis habilidades ¿sabes algo? Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes, no niego que contigo aprendí muchas cosas y me fortalecí un poco pero ese avance no valió la pena, por lo menos Lee me trata como a un ser humano, se preocupa por mi e intenta con todas sus fuerzas ayudarme en lo que sus capacidades le permitan, no solo piensa en el mismo e ignora a las personas cuando estas no hacen algo de su propio interés.

Tenten ya no soportaba más y una que otra lagrima logro escapar de sus adoloridos y tristes ojos. Neji por su parte era una estatua, veía a Tenten y no podía cree que habían llegado a esto, pero no, eso no era lo peo.

Tenten: Pensé que éramos amigos pero se que me equivoque, solo fui una estúpida al creer que alguien como tú siquiera podría considerar la posibilidad de vernos como a tu preciados compañeros, eres frio e insensible y sabes lo peor, a pesar de todo eso yo te quería mucho, no solo eso también te respetaba y albergaba la esperanza de que algún día te dieras cuenta y empezaras a tratarnos con respeto y quizás con algo de cariño, pero aguardar por eso seria solamente perder un tiempo valioso, así que te agradecería que no nos molestaras más y te prometo que yo tampoco lo hare, no tienes porque tratar conmigo si te parezco tan infantil y odiosa. Te lo juro Hyuuga, no me volveré a atravesar en tu camino.

Dicho esto la chica hecho a correr en dirección desconocida siendo perseguida por un Lee muy desconcertado.

_**Fin flash Back.**_

Neji no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Tenten le había dicho, ni en el mal comportamiento que había tenido no solo con la chica, sino que también con su ¿amigo?.., si, su amigo Lee.

A pesar de que las calles de Konohoja eran un mar de gente en esa calurosa tarde, para Neji se sentían desiertas, se encontraba completamente deprimido y enfrascado en un fiero debate consigo mismo. Todo era por culpa de su sensei, o mas bien, todo era gracias a el.

_**Flash Back**_

En medio del bosque sensei y alumno se quedaron quietos, ambos procesando lo recién acontecido. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el mayor entre ambos rompiera aquel incomodo silencio.

Gai¿Qué piensas hacer Neji?

Neji: A que se refiere, ya la oyó ¿o no? Ella tiene razón, las cosas son mejores así, ya no me estorbara ni yo a ella, ambos nos aremos fuertes por nuestro propio lado. Sí, esto será para mejor, ya era mucho tiempo fingiendo empatía no le parece.

Gai¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Puñetazo de Maito Gai)

Al igual que la vez anterior el joven ninja pasó a formar parte de un fornido árbol, el que para su mala suerte se encontraba en un mal lugar en un aun peor momento. Neji miro algo confundido a su maestro y luego agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo. Sabia que fingía, pero admitir sus sentimientos no eran una opción, perseguir a la joven tampoco. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Gai: Lo que debes hacer en primer lugar es ver en tú interior y definir que es lo que realmente sientes por ella y por las demás personas que te rodean, ya no eres un niño Neji y tienes que enfrentar los problemas.

El Hyuga se sorprendió, acaso su maestro leía la mente, o el era tan obvio. Eso ya no importaba ya que el líder de su grupo continuo hablando.

Gai: Sabes algo, muchos dicen que eres un genio, el mejor ninja, pero de que te servirá coleccionar logros si no tienes con quien compartirlos y hacerte más fuerte si no tienes a quien proteger. Yo se lo que sientes por Tenten e inclusive lo que sientes por Lee, también se lo que ellos sienten por ti. Tienes un laso muy fuerte con tus compañeros, algo más allá de una mera amistad y veo que por un tonto orgullo podrías perder lo más valioso en tú vida. Te recomiendo que lo pienses chico ya que como veras, por muy grande que sea el amor hacia una persona si este no es cultivado por ambos es capaz de marchitarse y morir.

Gai dio media vuelta haciendo ademan de retirarse pero después de haber avanzado unos cuantos pasos se giro mirando a los ojos a su, según el, más difícil alumno y dijo:

Una cosa más Neji, (el recién nombrado espero atento a lo que su sensei le diría) querer a alguien no es debilidad, todo lo contrario, en la gran mayoría de los casos se transforma en la mayor de las fortalezas.

Ahora si Maito se disponía a marcharse cuando fue detenido en seco por una pregunta proveniente de su joven pupilo.

Neji¿Qué pasar si admito amarla y luego la pierdo? Cuando mi padre murió mi mundo se oscureció, casi no podía ver y sentía mucho dolor. Si llegase a perder a un amigo como Lee se que sufriría mucho pero el solo pensar en no tenerla a ella me vuelve loco. Se que si digo un te amo ya no hay vuelta a tras.

Gai no se había volteado. En su rostro se formo una sincera sonrisa, por fin el chico comenzaba a entender lo importante en la vida.

Gai: Si amas a alguien de todo corazón, no importa si eres correspondido o no ya eres un sujeto sumamente afortunado, pero si sientes amor genuino por una persona que es capaz de manifestar lo mismo por ti, te aseguro que no importa si solo logran compartir un minuto de sus vidas como pareja antes de la muerte, no existirá ser en este mundo que logra sobrepasar tu dicha y satisfacción.

Dicho esto el ninja desapareció tras una nube de humo dejando a un muy pensativo joven en el medio de aquel oscuro bosque.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tenten ya se había duchado y comido algo. Se preparo para vestirse, abrió las puertas de su closet y saco su ropa interior negra y sus típicas chalas y pantalón (los que ocupa en shippuden), luego, mientras se ponía dichas prendas dudo un poco, pero se decidió por colocarse la nueva polera de tiritas blanca que le había regalado Lee, esta era muy cómoda, ajustada a cuerpo, del largo justo (hasta el nacimiento del pantalón) y tenia el Kanji del amor en el mismo color del pantalón ubicado sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Se dejo suelto el cabello, luego fue hacia su joyero y saco de el una antigua gargantilla de plata que tenia a un pequeño colibrí colgando de ella. Al verse en el espejo se alegro bastante, había seguido un par de consejos de su amigo y habían resultado. ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? Fácil, se lo había prometido a Lee.

_**Flash Back**_

Tenten corría por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, solo quería desaparecer, todas sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños y anhelos con el Hyuga se habían desmoronado de golpe. Ella era una molestia para el, solo una molestia, ahora podía entender porque Sakura se deprimía tanto cuando el Uchiha la trataba de esa forma. De repente algo la detuvo, una mano firme seguido de un fuerte y muy necesario abrazo, era Lee, de nuevo era Lee, su amigo, su compañero fiel, porque demonios no podía haberse enamorado de el, las cosas serian tan diferentes.

Lee: Tenten no llores ni te sientas mal, yo se que todo lo que dijo no era verdad, el te quiere mucho y también se que me valora a mi, pero tu lo conoces, a decir verdad lo conoces mejor que nadie, el es de esa manera porque le a tocado sufrir mucho en esta vida y necesita de nuestro apoyo, además ( Lee aflojo un poco el abrazo y miro fijamente el rostro de su mejor amiga) yo se que tú no lo odias y que tampoco crees todas aquellas cosas malas como que era un insensible o frívolo. Tú lo amas Tenten.

Tenten lo miro sorprendido¿lo sabia?, el lo sabia, pero como, ella se había encargado de no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata o a Sakura quienes eran sus mayores confidentes desde hace años.

Tenten: Lee¿pero como tu?

Lee¿lo se?, jajajaja mi querida flor, Gai sensei y yo lo sabemos desde hace mucho, es mas yo creo que ya toda la villa lo sabe.

Toda la villa, baya, tan evidente era.

Tenten: Bueno, eso ya no importa porque me e decidido a olvidarlo.

La triste kunoishi seco sus lagrimas y caminó un poco para crear una leve distancia con su compañero, tomo asiento bajo un cerezo y se dispuso a observar caer a los bellos pétalos. Lee la miro un buen rato, estaba sufriendo, su querida amiga estaba sufriendo mucho y por más que el quisiera que tanto ella como el Hyuga fueran felices juntos no podía permitir que esto continuase, si Neji no había tomado la maravillosa oportunidad que la vida le había dado poniendo en su camino a Tenten, el haría todo lo posible para que ella logra encontrar la felicidad con otra persona, y con ella misma.

La joven bestia verde tomo asiento junto a su compañera, pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir y se tiro con todo.

Lee: Muy bien, así que buscaras una nueva vida e joben flor.

Tenten lo miro algo extrañada, pero decidió asentir con la cabeza a la interrogante planteada por su amigo.

Lee: Muy bien, entonces de veremos hacer un par de cosas, primero veremos tu look.

Tenten: Lee de que hablas, que tiene de malo mi imagen.

Lee: (ante el leve enfado demostrado por la chica Lee movió las manos y la cabeza muy rápido intentado arreglar lo dicho) No tiene nada de malo, es solo que e escuchado a mucho chicos hablar de ti y todos coinciden en que eres muy hermosa, pero que deberías ser un poquito mas moderna, no se yo, tal vez utilizar ropa más ajustada o cambiar un poco el peinado, es que eres demasiado conservadora . Yo siempre e sido de la opinión de que tu cabello suelto te hace lucir aun mas preciosa mi bellísima flor.

Tenten: (algo sonrojada) Pero Lee, tú sabes que el cabello suelto me incomoda para entrenar.

Lee: Podrías amarrarlo un una cola de caballo cuando entrenemos.

Tenten: no lo se, lo de la ropa me parece bien hasta cierto punto, pero…

Lee: nada de peros, te propongo un trato mi bella flor, tú te dejas el cabello suelto en tú tiempo libre y yo te doy un pequeño obsequio¿Qué me dices?

Tenten: no lo se, que clase de obsequio.

Lee: es un secreto, pero créeme que es algo perfecto para ti.

Tenten lo pensó bastante y no era para menos, es decir no era que la moda le importase mucho, pero quería verse lo más presentable posible, debía hacerlo si quería empezar a conocer gente, pero sus tomates, los llevaba desde que era una niña muy pequeña, a decir verdad la única razón por la que no se había dejado el pelo cortísimo era por sus tomates, pero sabia que Lee no se rendiría hasta lograr su objetivo y a decir verdad la idea no parecía tan horrible.

Tenten: Muy bien Lee, acepto.

Lee¡¡¡¡¡Muy bien¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ entonces te traeré tu regalo, no te mueva vuelvo de inmediato.

La joven no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que su compañero no había ni terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando Lee ya había vuelto con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos, la bolsa que lo transportaba era la de una reconocida tienda de ropa juvenil de Konohoja. ¿Qué le había comprado Lee?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Su polera, esa perfecta polera. A decir verdad Tenten ya había visto ropa en ese lugar, pero le parecía tonto gastar tanto dinero en una prenda que lo más seguro era que terminara rota por sus misiones o entrenamientos, pero intenten convencer a Lee de eso, el chico le había respondido de que si se le rompía le compraría una nueva. El chico de seguro había gastado bastante en ella y también en el pequeño glos transparente que en esos momentos la kunoishi se estaba aplicando en los labios. Sin duda debía encontrar una forma de agradecerle a su amigo todas las atenciones que tenia con ella, lo visitaría esa misma tarde y le llevaría un kuchen hecho por ella misma, quizás no era de pastelería pero su aroma era delicioso, además era de manzana, el favorito de Lee.

La joven ninja se miro nuevamente en el espejo antes de partir rumbo al departamento de su amigo, pero en esta ocasión su mirada se centro en el pequeño colibrí que colgaba de su cuello. Ese colibrí y esa cadena había sido un regalo de Neji en su decimocuarto cumpleaños y ella se aseguraba de llevarlo consigo a donde fuera.

_**Flash Back**_

Tenten: Muchas gracias Neji, es precioso, te prometo llevarlo siempre conmigo.

Neji: De nada, que bueno que te guste.

Tenten: Neji ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Neji: Claro.

Tenten¿Por qué la figura es la de un colibrí?

Neji: A, bueno, es que esa ave siempre me ha recordado a ti Tenten.

Tenten¿A mi¿Por qué?

Neji: las aves son libres y apacibles, cada vez que veo una me siento libre y en paz, pero al ver los colibrís además de esas sensaciones ellos me transmiten su vitalidad y cierta calidez.

Neji trato de esconder un leve sonrojo dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria a la chica. Esta por su parte se sentía totalmente dichosa y mentalmente repitió la promesa echa al muchacho.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se detuvo unos instantes a pensar para luego posar su mano sobre el broche de la gargantilla, pero dudo unos instantes y decidió dejársela puesta.

La chica tomo el presente para su compañero y salió de su casa. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió directo a la calle. No tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar a el hogar de su amigo, aunque el trayecto le pareció bastante más lago ya que toda la gente parecía observarla, y aun más detenidamente todos los chicos con los que se cruzaba. Finalmente diviso su destino, espero unos instantes, tomo una buena bocanada de aire y toco a la puerta. No paso mucho antes de que un muy feliz Lee le abriese la puerta y quedara boca abierta viendo a su compañera.

Lee no se lo creía, sabia que su compañera era bella, pero Tenten se veía aun más bonita de lo que el esperaba. Rápidamente le dedico unos halagos a los que esta contesto simplemente sonrojándose para luego invitarla a pasar y agradecerle a gritos y saltos el postre que esta le había traído. Estuvieron juntos toda la tarde charlando y riendo, baya que necesitaba eso. Cuando ya eran cerca de las ocho Tenten pensó que era tiempo más que prudente para marcharse. Lee como todo un caballero le ofreció acompañarla a su casa, pero esta declino amablemente el ofrecimiento argumentando que le gustaba caminar sola y que debía recordar que no era una simple chica, ella podía cuidarse perfectamente.

El ninja observo desde el umbral de su puerta como su amiga se marcha rumbo a su casa, en el instante en que ella doblo en una esquina desapareciendo de su vista, el chico recordó lo que había pasado muy temprano en la mañana, un poco antes de que la chica golpease a su puerta.

_**Flash Back**_

Eran la 5:00 AM en punto cuando el despertador de la bestia verde de konohoja le indicaba a su dueño que ya era momento de levantarse. Lee, como todos los días dio un gran brinco fuera de su cama, se baño a la velocidad de la luz y tomo su muy completo desayuno. Se vistió en un parpadeo y abrió la puerta de su casa, tal y como lo hacia todos los días, solo que el día de hoy algo nuevo y bastante inusual se añadió a su rutina. Frente a el, en la entrada de su hogar se encontraba el tercer miembro de su grupo, Neji Hyuga, su eterno rival y más preciado amigo. Lee no pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor al verlo, pero recordó lo que su sensei le había comentado acerca de la platica que el había sostenido con Neji y toda la ira que tenia contra su amigo se desvaneció. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, luego Lee le dedico una de sus grandes y deslumbrantes sonrisas. Neji se sorprendió un poco, por lo menos esperaba indiferencia por parte de su compañero, pero este en vez de eso le dedicaba una muy sincera sonrisa, realmente Lee era alguien especial.

Lee: Neji ¿que te trae por aquí¿deseas pasar?

Neji: Claro.

Neji entro en el departamento de Lee y observo atentamente cada detalle de este. Era simple pero muy ordenado, parecía tener dos habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, un amplio balcón, un baño y un living. Neji tomo asiento en el sofá y miro con algo de nerviosismo a su amigo. Lee por su parte lo miraba algo extrañado¿Qué aria Neji en su casa y tan temprano? Ese día se los habían dado libre.

Neji: bueno Lee, es que yo quería di.dis..diisc…

Lee¿disculparte?

Neji asintió completamente sonrojado y agacho la mirada. Lee estaba muy sorprendido. El joven de los ojos blanco dio un brinco al escuchar un grito de su compañero.

Neji: que te pasa.

Lee: es que pensé que estaba soñando y me pellizque, pero veo que estoy bien despierto.

El Hyuuga paso del asombro al enfado y en menos de dos tiempos el hiperactivo ninja yacía en el piso con un chichón digno de los que Sakura le dejaba a Naruto. Neji recupero la compostura mientras Lee se levantaba sobándose el lugar golpeado. Ambos tomaron asiento y la charla dio inicio. Para la sorpresa de ambos esta duro largo tiempo y en ella se aclararon muchas cosas.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Quizás se lo debió haber dicho, pero Neji le había pedido que no comentase su visita con Tenten hasta que el hubiese hablado personalmente con ella. Esto se veia difícil, pero si kami-sama lo quería pronto todo se arreglaría y su equipo estaría mucho más unido que nunca.

Neji se encontraba frente al edificio de departamentos en donde vivía su compañera, o por el momento ex compañera. Se había decidido, después de meditarlo toda la tarde por fin tomo todo el valor que tenia y se dirigió hasta ahí. Había esperado cerca de 2 horas a que la kunoishi volviese de donde quiera que hubiese ido y por fin lograba divisarla en el horizonte. Por unos instantes se sintió derretir¿esa era realmente Tenten? Si, claro que lo era, su visión jamás lo engañaban y sin duda esos ojos no podían pertenecerle a nadie más. Lucia hermosa, realmente linda; su cabello ligeramente ondulado en las puntas le llegaba hasta la cadera, esa ropa le sentaba perfecto acentuando sus perfectas curvas y, no, no lo podía creer¿realmente estaba apunto de perder a la chica más maravillosa de toda la aldea por simples estupideces?

Tenten se quedo de piedra, era Neji¿Por qué estaba frente a su casa¿que haría ahora, correr, huir, entrar en su departamento y serrar con llave o tal vez seria mejor….?, no, ni pensarlo, le había hecho un juramento y cumpliría con su palabra, aunque era él el que se estaba atravesando en su camino ¿verdad?.

El pobre chico no savia que hacer, correr se vería patético, y hablarle parecía imposible, todo el valor y la seguridad que tenía parecían haber escapado de su cuerpo al ver a Tenten. Esta dio un paso hacia el, o mas bien hacia su departamento, en ese momento Neji creyó que lo mejor era irse pero un recuerdo apareció de golpe en su cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

Neji caminaba hacia la mansión Hyuuga muy satisfecho y tranquilo, bueno, para ser sincero a medias. Nunca se espero que el hablar con Lee lo podía hacer sentir tan bien, así que eso era un charla entre amigos. Neji no solo se había disculpado, sino que también había interrogado a el chico corte tazón sobre los sentimientos de este mismo hacia Tenten y para su alegría la respuesta de Lee había sido: "ella es mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana, la amo, pero solo como a un miembro de mi familia". Por otra parte Lee le había hablado sobre lo que la única fémina del equipo le comento en la charla pos "gran pelea" y esto si que intranquilizo al Hyuga, pero se calmo un poco al saber que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su amigo y compañero.

Si Tenten se había decidido a olvidarlo el tendría que asegurarse de que ella lo recordara y lo quisiera nuevamente. Tal vez seria difícil, la chica estaba herida, y el mejor que nadie savia que Tenten, a pesar de verse muy ruda como kunoishi eran en el fondo bastante sensible. Si de algo estaba seguro era que sin importar lo que le costara iba a recuperarla y pobre del sujeto que tan solo se hiciese ilusiones con su Tenten, porque el mismo se encargaría de que el tipo desease haber sido homosexual.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La determinación volvió, el valor también, se paro erguido y la observo acercarse. Por un momento su típica cara indescifrable cambio por una de sorpresa para luego dar lugar a un leve sonrisa. La gargantilla, ella llevaba la gargantilla, a pesar de todo había cumplido con su palabra, a pesar de todo no lo odiaba.

La chica desvió su rumbo antes de chocar con el joven y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, ya lo había pasado y se sentía menos tensa cuando de repente sintió que unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban en un abraso, inmovilizándola y transmitiéndole una sensación de ternura que jamás pensó percibir del Hyuuga. La joven estaba en shock¿Qué estaba ocurriendo¿Por qué Neji la abrasaba?. El chico acerco sus labios al oído de la kunoishi asiendo que esta se estremeciera, lo que le provoco gran satisfacción a este, tenia el control, recupero el control, pero este no era momento de presumir.

Tenten: (con un tono triste y algo lúgubre) Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Neji: Lo se, pero..

Tenten: Solo suélteme, por favor.

El chico relajo tenuemente el agarre.

Neji: Gracias por no romper nuestro laso.

Dicho esto poso una de sus manos sobre el colibrí, beso suavemente la mejilla de Tenten, pronuncio unas palabras, una promesa y desapareció.

Tenten no se creía lo que acababa de ocurrir, unas dulces lágrimas se deslizaron traviesas por sus mejillas y una calidez nunca antes sentida refugió a su corazón. Subió a su departamento, entro en el, se arrojo sobre la cama y con el suave susurro de su compañero se dejo llevar por el sueño.

El aire se mecía tranquilo, tibio y en su lomo llevaba una dulce promesa a recorrer cada rincón de Konohoja. "Prometo volver contigo, prometo demostrarte mi amor, te juro arreglarlo todo ya que tu eres mi vida y mi mayor misión".

_**Fin del capitulo.**_


	4. Llega el chico nuevo

**Antes que todo quisiera disculparme por la demora, pero es que no tengo internet en mi casa y en el computador que me logro meter comúnmente he tenido algunos problemitas técnicos. Digo todo esto porque se lo latosos que es esperar mucho tiempo para poder saber como continua una historia, así que sin más rodeos aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo IV**

_**Llega el chico nuevo**_

_**¿Amigo o enemigo?**_

_**Todo depende de la perspectiva **_

Tenten se sentía algo mareada, pero quien podría culparla, si cualquiera tuviese su tipo de problemas lo más seguro es que la mitad de la población se hubiese pegado un tiro hace ya bastante tiempo. Es que, ¿Por qué las relaciones debían ser siempre tan complicadas?

"No es que las relaciones siempre sean tan tormentosas, es que la gente con la que tú te involucras es, como decirlo; especial" Si, esa había sido la respuesta de Temari a la pregunta efectuada por la chica de los ojos avellana. Tenten había pasado toda la mañana con la joven embajadora de la Arena, le había servido para relajarse y ponerse al día con una de sus mejores amigas. Tenia que admitir que el inicio con la chica del abanico había sido algo "doloroso", pero después de todo lo ocurrido entre sus aldeas (incluyendo el rescate de Gaara) ambas habían logrado conocerse mejor y gracias a esto se formaron fuertes lasos de amistad, no solo con la hija del viento, sino que con las demás kunoishis que la rodeaban (Sakura, Ino y Hinata).

Sus amigas, vaya si le había servido su apoyo en esos momentos, aunque los puntos de vista sobre su situación eran contradictorios, todas las opiniones contaban, en especial la de Sakura y Hinata. Sakura había sufrido mucho por su Sasuke y podía entender mejor que nadie como se sentía ella en esos momentos, y Hinata por su parte le brindaba informes bastante detallados y constantes acerca de cierto castaño de ojos blancos. A decir verdad estas contantes entregas de información por parte de la Hyuuga eran las que ponían en una situación tan complicada a nuestra joven ninja.

_**Flash Back**_

Hinata: Tenten ¿es verdad que tú y mi primo están separados?

Tenten: ¿A que te refieres con separados Hinata?

Ino: ¿Cómo que a que se refiere? Como lo oyes Tenten, tú ruptura con Neji es la primicia de la aldea.

Tenten: (un poco molesta) ¿Me podrías explicar como puedo haber roto con Neji si nunca hemos salido juntos?

Ino: (Moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro) Tenten, Tenten, salir juntos es un mero tramite, es decir, todo el mundo sabe que entre tú y el primo de Hinata hay algo más que amistad.

Tenten: Lamento informarte que ya ni eso queda (agacho el rostro escondiendo los ojos tras el flequillo) En lo que a mi respecta prefiero ignorarlo y pasar de el, al menos por un tiempo.

.Sakura: Tenten

Hinata: Pero Tenten, no creo que Neji acepte eso tan fácilmente, es decir, parece muy decidido a recuperar su amistad e inclusive a más.

Sakura: Por que lo dices Hinata.

Hinata: Bueno, es que……., Cuando recién se pelearon mi primo lucia muy triste, deprimido, cosa muy rara en el. Pero el día antes de que nos juntáramos y nos contaras lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes dos, lo del abrazo, bueno, el había regresado al anochecer con un rostro completamente nuevo y cuando le pregunte que si habían arreglado las cosas ustedes dos me dijo que aun no, pero que estaba decidido a hacerlo, costasele lo que le costase.

Sakura: Vaya, parece que el Hyuuga se las trae Tenten.

Tenten: Pues yo no se que hacer, y si después vuelve a arrepentirse, además no he olvidado todo lo que me dijo.

Ino: Yo creo que deberías olvidarte de él y continuar con tú vida amiga.

Sakura: Tenten no la escuches, mira yo se que es difícil y no me alcanzan los dedos de todas juntas para contar las veces que Sasuke me hirió con sus palabras, pero yo sabia en el fondo que el me apreciaba y pude descubrir que todo lo que decía y hacia era por miedo a salir lastimado, quizás con Neji pase lo mismo.

Hinata: Por favor, recuerda que mi primo no ha tenido una vida fácil y le es muy difícil confiar en los demás y mucho menos mostrar sus sentimientos, creo que se siente vulnerable al hacerlo.

Tenten: Si, eso lo se mejor que nadie Hinata, pero yo no soy cualquiera, soy o mejor dicho creía ser su amiga.

Ino: Yo creo que todo tiene su límite y tú Tenten ya llegaste al tuyo, además, no puede esperarlo toda la vida, es decir, ya tienes 18 años y no has dado ni un beso, ni jugando a la botella. ¿No crees que eso ya es mucho?

Tenten: Ino gano un punto, y uno grande. Miren chicas no es que no quiera cree que él realmente me quiere, saben mejor que nadie lo que siento, pero ya me canse de estar sola y no me puedo arriesgar a volver a lo de antes, además, si quiere enmendar las cosas enserio, no se la voy a dejar tan fácil.

Hinata: Te entiendo, pero piénsalo por favor, yo se que tú y Neji son el uno para el otro.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Pensarlo, claro que lo pensaba Hinata, el verdadero problema era no hacerlo, dejar de hacerlo. No podía detener sus neuronas ni por un segundo. Por suerte el campo de entrenamiento se divisaba ya bastante cerca y en el un muy feliz Lee agitándole la mano, un sonriente Gai, un inexpresivo Hyuuga y ¿un modelo? ¿Quien era ese chico?

Junto a Gai se encontraba el chico más atractivo que la kunoishi hubiese visto en su vida (shock inicial: olvido momentáneo de Neji): Ojos azul zafiro, tez blanca, alto, bien formado (muy bien formado) cabello corto, castaño y liso. Tenten llego hasta donde se encontraba su grupo y el desconocido, saludo a todos y fijo su mirada en el chico extra. Un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas cuando el apuesto caballero le dedico una sonrisa y un "que tal, mi nombre es Zetsu, y el tuyo"

Tenten: Mi nombre es Tenten, mucho gusto Zetsukun

Al contrario de Tenten Neji no parecía muy feliz con el muchacho. En primer lugar no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde había salido el "muñequito" y en segundo, ¿Por qué demonios la chica actuaba como una niña tímida y frágil?

Gai: Bien, parece que tendremos buena química aquí mis jóvenes pupilos. Permítanme presentarles a Zetsu Kano, el pasara a ser parte de nuestro grupo durante un tiempo así que espero que sean amables con él y que le demuestren como arde nuestra llama de la juventud, ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

Lee: Clarooooooooo que siiiiiiiiiiii sensei. Sera un placer. Mucho gusto Zetsukun, mi nombre es Rock Lee.

Zetsu: Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Gai: Bien dicho chico, ahora por que no nos dices algo de ti mi nuevo pupilo.

Zetsu: Bien, por donde empiezo, a decir verdad no solo soy nuevo en su equipo, sino que también en la villa, me acabo de trasladar desde la aldea de la hierba como embajador de esta misma, soy Jounin especialista en armas, más específicamente explosivos, manejo algo de genyutsu y bastante taiyutsu. En lo referente a gustos peronales, mmm, me encanta leer, nadar y caminar, se podría decir que esos son mis hobby, a bueno y por supuesto las armas, son lo que más me gusta.

Tenten no cabía en si de la felicidad y no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por disimular la hermosa sonrisa que se vislumbraba en su rostro. Por fin tendría un compañero completamente normal y que además era amante de las armas. Podrían charlar, aprender y practicar su propio estilo. Le agradecía mucho a Lee todo lo que la había ayudado pero rogaba al cielo que Gai sensei la pusiera a entrenar con el chico nuevo, esto al contrario de cierto ojos blancos, quien por su parte deseaba que como mínimo se desatara una guerra civil en la hierva para que el maniquí volviese a su tierra natal y se alejara lo más posible de Tenten.

Lee: Genialllllll, así que te gustan las armas igual que a nuestra bella flor. Gai sensei tengo una fenomenal idea, porque no deja que Zetsu entrene con Tenten, así se podrán conocer mejor y practicaran con su propio elemento.

Neji y Tenten no podían creer que Lee hubiese hecho semejante propuesta. Tenten porque su amigo parecía haberle leído la mente y por eso sentía que en ese instante era imposible que alguien quisiese a Lee más que ella. Neji por su parte se sentía terriblemente traicionado, es decir, Lee se había comprometido a ayudarlo y ante la primera oportunidad tiara a Tenten a los leones.

Gai: Me parece una magnifica idea mi alumno estrella. Esta tarde las parejas de entrenamiento serán Zetsu/Tenten y Lee/Neji. Todos de acuerdo, pues bien, que arda su llama mis queridos jóvenes ninja.

La chica no desperdicio ni un instante y tomando la muñeca de Zetsu se dispuso a llevarlo a un sitio apartado en donde pudieran entrenar con calma, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera explicar su plan al su nuevo compañero sintió como su mano libre era aprisionada por otra, más fuerte y fornida. Neji, el joven Hyuuga la había capturado y luego de excusarse con el nuevo y solicitándole muy cortes y fingidamente unos minutos a solas con su compañera se alejo junto a esta dejando a un confundido Zetsu y a un Lee de mirada algo picara.

Tenten se encontraba perpleja, que le ocurría a Neji, por que es acara tan seria, bueno, más seria de lo habitual.

El hojiblanco se detuvo a escasos metros del lugar en donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, pero asegurándose de que fuese una distancia prudente para no ser oído por sus compañeros. Una vez que se sintió seguro fijo su mirada en la bella kunoishi y comenzó a hablar.

Neji: Tenten, se que te emociona este nuevo chico, sobretodo el gusto que posee por las armas, pero permíteme recordarte que es un extraño para nosotros, viene de una tierra desconocida y sus intensiones pueden no ser las que profesa, solo te digo esto para que tengas cuidado al entrenar con el de acuerdo, que los acercamientos no sean muy íntimos, y ante cualquier cosa me llamas o por ultimo a Lee. ¿Me has comprendido?

La joven ninja no entendía absolutamente nada. Neji no dejaba de mirarla, atento por una respuesta, pero ella solo podía observarlo. Ese joven, ese terco y frio hombre al que más de alguno hacia temblar por su aparente insensibilidad ante el mundo y quienes lo habitaban estaba preocupado por ella, y no solo preocupado, sino que también; se atrevería a decirlo; sí, celoso. Neji Hyuuga la estaba celando con un perfecto extraño, claro que debía dar énfasis a la palabra "perfecto", pero aun así, como era capas él de creer que por muy atractivo que fuese un hombre, ella podría preferirlo antes que a su hojiblanco. Claro esta que no se lo diría, por lo menos no en ese instante, aun seguía algo molesta con él, pero la pequeña acción ejecutada por su ninja había significado un alivio que la chica sabia, era invaluable.

Lo entendía, por fin estaba segura, Neji merecía otra oportunidad, necesitaba darle otro oportunidad, su corazón le exigía a gritos la redención del Hyuuga al igual que los ojos de este clamaban en silencio por una respuesta por parte de la castaña.

Tenten: Tranquilo Neji, lo se, no soy tan ingenua.

Neji: se que no eres ingenua, pero si algo impulsiva y no me perdonaría si te ocurriese algo malo, el no te conoce y podría extralimitarse.

Tente: ¡Neji! (exclamo algo molesta) no asumas que le seria tan fácil herirme, me se cuidar sola.

Neji: No lo digo por eso, se mejor que nadie lo fuerte que eres, mejor que nadie, pero eres mi compañera y no me culpes por preocuparme por ti.

Al terminar de hablar Neji soltó la mano de la chica y se volteo rápidamente para tratar de que esta no notase su marcado sonrojo, aunque no logro a cabalidad su objetivo, ya que la sorprendida kunoishi logro ser testigo de la manifestación de vergüenza del Hyuuga.

Tenten también se sonrojo levemente, aunque no huyo ni se oculto, todo lo contrario, se acerco al chico, tomo con una de sus manos la derecha de este y con la otra acaricio tiernamente su brazo, lo observo ladear lentamente la cabeza mostrando sus hermosos ojos teñidos de confusión y le sonrió cálidamente.

Tenten: Lo siento, no debí molestarme, pero tienes que admitir que es más común oírte decir algo relacionado con que soy débil a una manifestación de preocupación.

Neji: (mirándola tiernamente) Lamento eso.

Tenten: (con un tono bromista y dando un leve golpe con el puño al brazo del chico) Mas te vale Hyuuga, ahora vamos que esos dos ya deben estar echando raíces, o en el peor de los casos Zetsu-kun debe estar al borde de un colapso nerviosos cortesía de nuestro querido Lee.

Neji: si, creo que tienes razón. ¿A, Tenten?

Tenten: ¿Si Neji?

Neji: No crees que no corresponde el "kun", después de todo recién conoces al tal Zetsu y sonaría extraño ya que ni a Lee ni a mi nos nombras de esa manera.

La chica lo miro de una manera algo extraña, aunque se podría decir que divertida. Tenia que admitirlo, simplemente adoraba a este nuevo Neji celoso. ¿Tal vez debería utilizar esto de una manera un poco más, mmmm, como decirlo; constructiva?

Tenten: No te preocupes Neji, sabes muy bien que lo que diga la gente me tiene sin cuidado, además, creo que mi relación con Zetsu-kun podría ser muy diferente a la que tengo contigo y con Lee, ¿no crees? Mi intuición femenina me dice algo.

El chico abrió tanto sus hermosos ojos que sus pupilas se mostraron como dos perfectas lunas platinadas. Intento decir algunas palabras que demostraran su total desacuerdo con la idea de la kunoishi, ya que en la única forma que el aceptaría que la relación del modelito fuese diferente que la que la chica llevaba con sus compañeros de siempre era si ella lo consideraba su peor enemigo, y, el joven Hyuuga sabia perfectamente que no era a ese tipo de relación a la que Tenten se refería. Le sorprendía que la joven hablara así, le enfadaba tremendamente que lo hiciera, y aun así lo único pudo articular fue el inicio del nombre de la susodicha ya que habían llegado a su destino y la kunoishi se las arreglo para alejarse de el antes de que pudiese siquiera responder.

Observo fijamente desde la distancia como su ángel se acercaba a sus dos compañeros de equipo y les dedicaba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que el recepto fuese Lee, pero sentía hervir su sangre cuando ella miraba al nuevo, se sentía, bueno, algo amenazado quizás. Ahora que las cosas con la chica comenzaban a arreglarse poco a poco, no le hacia gracia alguna que un sujeto desconocido se interpusiese entre ellos y desviara la atención que recibía de Tenten, mucho menos que la acaparara. No lo permitiría, no importaba que tuviese que hacer, nadie le quitaba nada a Neji Hyuuga, mucho menos la mujer que el quería. Ese sujeto se enteraría quien es el si se atrevía tan solo a acercarse demasiado a su Tenten.

Los tres chicos llamaron la atención de su cuarto compañero y mediante señas le indicaron que se acercara. Este por su parte los miro seriamente uno a uno, con mayor detenimiento al ojiazul, luego se aproximo al grupo a paso lento y seguro para tomar posición entre la única kunoishi y el extranjero, dedicándole con sus labios a este ultimo una mueca llena de desdén, con lo que le dio a entender al chico cuales eran sus limites. Zetsu por su parte no se quedo atrás, entendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría al Hyuuga, no era el primer hombre que actuaba así con el, pero no importaba si era nuevo en el equipo, tenia una misión y un muchacho celoso no iba a intervenir en ella, además los tipos como el tal Neji lo sacaban de quicio y en ese momento el que tenia las de ganar era él, y se lo haría saber.

Setzu: Bueno, ya que ustedes dos dejaron de hablar Tenten-chan y yo podríamos comenzar nuestro entrenamiento y de paso conocernos mejor no le parece bella señorita.

Tenten se sonrojo levemente y no pudo más que asentir. Quizás no era su Neji, pero tenia que admitir que el chico tenía su encanto.

Neji por su lado estaba más que furioso, es decir, abiertamente lo habían retado y no solo eso, el muy desgraciado ahora se alejaba con la chica mientras le formulaba preguntas estúpida como si tenia novio o cosas por el estilo ¿Qué diablos le importaba eso a el?. El Hyuuga estaba más que listo para propinarle una paliza que resentirían hasta los descendientes del sujeto, si es que cuando terminara con el aun conservaba la capacidad de engendrar. A pasos agigantados se aproximo hecho una furia a la joven pareja y de no ser por un enérgico Lee lo más probable es que hubiesen vuelto a ser solo 3 los integrantes del equipo de Gai.

El ninja de ojos blancos intento por todos lo medios posibles quitarse a su amigo de encima pero por más que lo intentara no lo consiguió, así que resignado ante la derrota opto por calmarse.

Lee sintió como poco a poco los músculos de su amigo se destensaban y cuando este se encontraba más calmado la joven bestia verde considero apropiado aflojar su agarre. Al sentirse libre Neji dio un giro de 180 grados quedando cara a cara con su compañero, el que en esos momentos era fulminado por la mirada encolerizada del Hyuuga.

Neji: ¿Se podría saber porque demonios me detuviste?.

Lee: (nerviosísimo) Yo, ejejeje, bueno Neji es que tu…..

Neji: (A punto de explotar) ¡!!!!!!!!!!!Responde de una buena vez¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Lee: No te enfades conmigo. Permíteme recordarte que tu situación con Tenten pende de un delgadísimo hilo, uno me que no te conviene cortar a causa de un ataque de celos, (suspiro) además; si le fueses a dar una golpiza en estos momento, sin razón aparente ¿Quién crees que quedaría como el malo de la película ante los ojos de nuestra querida flor?

Al oír las palabras de su camarada al ninja pareció habérsele encendido una pequeña ampolleta. Lee tenia razón, por poco y el hubiese arruinado el avance logrado esa mañana. No quería admitirlo pero de no ser por su compañero habría cometido un error garrafal. Definitivamente los celos no eran lo suyo, lo habían transformado de un ser analítico en extremo a un hombre impulsivo y algo estúpido. Una razón más por la que no le gustaba sentir ese algo tan fuerte por Tenten, pero para eso no había arreglo y aunque lo hubiese, estaba seguro de que por nada del mundo renunciaría a la bella guerrera.

Lee se acerco a su camarada y ahora mejor amigo, deposito su mano en su hombro y le dio un par de palmaditas en este.

Lee: Ya, ya, deja de preocuparte por tonterías, se que ese chico debe de ser atractivo para las mujeres en general, pero estamos hablando de nuestra Tenten, no se arrojaría a los brazos del primer chico guapo que le guíñese un ojo ¿no lo crees? Además, yo se que Tenten no es de las que le coquetean a los chicos que de verdad le gustan, para ellos es más reservada.

Neji: (arqueando una ceja) ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Lee: No eres el único que conoce a nuestra querida kunoishi hace más de cinco años, recuérdalo.

Lee se encamino hacia donde el y Neji debían empezar su entrenamiento pero se detuvo un momento volteándose a ver a su amigo.

Lee: Además, Tenten siempre ha sido así contigo, no creo que cambie sus costumbres de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco sus gustos, y aunque así fuera se que el genio Hyuuga no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, recuperaría a su princesa (Levanto el pulgar y mostro su acostumbrada sonrisa pepsodent señalando que todo estaba bien).

Neji proceso unos instantes la información antes de seguir a su camarada para dar comienzo al entrenamiento. Sin duda alguna Lee no era tan tonto como aparentaba, y sí, era un gran amigo.

A lo lejos el chico de ojos blanco podía distinguir el sonido inconfundible de el metal chocando. Estaban entrenando fervorosamente y más le valía a ese chico hacerlo, ya que si planea interponerse entre su Tenten y el necesitaría estar listo. Neji Hyuuga nunca sede terreno, Neji Hyuuga nunca se rinde, y Neji Hyuuga se había planteado como objetivo primordial en su vida recuperar y reforzar la relación con la hermosa mujer de los ojos avellana, y lo que Neji Hyuuga se proponía, Neji Hyuuga lo conseguía.

Las armas rujian en el campo de batalla, los puños chocaban gráciles y a la vez feroces en una lucha interminable, y el sol se refugiaba en el ocaso con la esperanza de ver realizado al siguiente despertar los objetivos del joven en cuyas pupilas yacía eterno el reflejo de su plateada hermana.

_**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado este capitulo. En lo personal me encantan los celos dentro de las relaciones, ciento que le dan cierto sazón, en especial si el que siente esos celos es Neji Hyuuga, ya que siempre me lo he imaginado como a alguien un poco posesivo. **_

_**Bueno, hare todo lo posible por tener lo antes posible el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces. **_

_**Fin del capitulo**_


	5. Tus dulces celos

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Tus dulces celos**_

¿Por qué le encantaba verlo así? En realidad no estaba segura. Quizás era por toda la atención que le brindaba, o porque desde que Zetsu se unió al equipo Neji se encargaba de no dejarla sola ni un solo segundo bajo la excusa de que no sabían mucho acerca de las intenciones del nuevo, y, en el peor de los casos podía ser un espía. Según ella eso era una tontería, según Lee solo una gran patraña, pero nada de eso importaba, ya que el joven Hyuuga podía ser realmente testarudo, persistente y cerrado, especialmente después de aquel incidente:

_**Flash Back**_

El entrenamiento había llegado a término con un Zetsu bastante agotado y una Tenten un tanto maltrecha, nada grave, bueno quizás el kunai que llevaba clavado en el brazo podría considerarse algo un poquitín serio, pero no era nada que Sakura no pudiese curar.

Zetsu: Tenten, ¿segura que estas bien? Será mejor que te acompañe al hospital a ver a tú amiga.

Tenten: No te molestes Zetsu-kun, ya te dije que no es nada serio, pero ¿sabes que cosa te agradecería?

Zetsu arqueo un poco la ceja algo confuso frente al comportamiento de la castaña, pero al recordar a cierto compañero de equipo cayo inmediatamente en cuenta de lo que la kunoishi quería pedirle.

Zetsu: No te preocupes, de inmediato traigo las mochilas y partimos rumbo al hospital. Espero que Lee tenga entretenido a Neji.

Tenten hiso una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y aguardo el retorno de su compañero. Ya llevaban entrenado juntos cerca de dos meses y se habían hecho buenos amigos, lo que la convertía en una de las chicas más envidiadas de la aldea. Su relación con Neji también se había estabilizado y ambos comenzaron a pasar nuevamente casi la totalidad de su tiempo juntos. La cosas habían mejorado, el ninja de los ojos blancos ya no era tan hermético ni antisocial, hablaba mucho mas con ella e inclusive con las demás personas, además se mostraba atento y preocupado (eso solo con ella), sin olvidar claro, que sus celos hacia según él "novato" no habían disminuido ni un poco, aunque seguía negándolo, después de todo era Neji, el ser más orgulloso que hubiese pisado Konohoja. A decir verdad esta era la razón por la que el chico había ido solo por las cosas de ambos, ya que si el ojiblanco lograba ver la herida en su brazo se desataría una guerra mundial. Últimamente la sobreprotegía demasiado, no era que esto la molestara, pero todo tiene limites y Neji no parecía entender muy bien eso. El ser nuevo en las relaciones no telepáticas ni monosilábicas no se le daba del todo bien al Jounin.

Tenten: Creo que se esta esforzando demasiado en esto de la reconciliación, además será asípero bueno, un poco de atención extra no le viene mal a nadie solo el tiempo que se demore en aprender a actuar como alguien más normal. Espero.

Pasados unos minutos se escucharon unos gritos en la lejanía y la joven ninja, siguiendo sus instintos femeninos, opto por que lo mejor era sacarse el kunai y esconder la herida con algo. Lo primero lo logro sin problemas, solo con un poco de dolor, pero en cuanto comenzó a buscar con que detener la pequeña hemorragia un muy furioso Hyuuga salió de entre los arbustos con mirada seria y paso rápido. El chico paro en seco a observar a su compañera. Sus ojos se posaron en cuestión de segundo sobre la herida de su brazo. Tenten ni siquiera supo como el joven había llegado a su lado, este se quito una de las vendas que llevaba y sin decir palabra alguna cubrió la herida de Tenten deteniendo así la leve hemorragia momentáneamente. La chica le regalo una cálida sonrisa a lo que inesperadamente su compañero respondió con un gesto de enfado que hiso que la kunoishi se sintiese bastante incomoda.

Neji: Vamos, te llevare al hospital.

Zetsu: No es necesario (Zetsu apareció por el mismo sitio de donde había salido recientemente el Hyuuga con dos morrales al hombro), yo la llevare, tú puedes volver a tu entrenamiento.

Neji: No te hablaba a ti (intento quitarle el morral de Tenten siendo esquivado por el otro chico), y si mal no recuerdo esto fue tu culpa ¿no?

Zetsu: No recuerdas mal, ya que tú no estuviste aquí y te seria imposible recordar algo acerca de esto, ¿no te parece?

Si las miradas mataran Zestu Kano hubiese partido de este mundo en un segundo, pero el joven proveniente de la hierva no se dejo intimidar por lo que mucho temían más que a nada, Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten: Neji no te enfades con Zetsu, solo fue un accidente, además estábamos entrenando y estas cosas pasan. Solo es un rasguño.

Neji: Si solo es un rasguño ¿Por qué querías ocultármelo?

Zetsu: Fácil, porque papito Neji habría armado el escándalo del siglo solo por un leve corte, dejando a Tenten como una chiquilla indefensa cuando en verdad ella es una kunoishi fuerte.

Neji: Tu no te metas en lo que no te importa, y si me preocupo no es por el corte, es por ti, además no me vengas a dar una cátedra sobre Tenten ya que yo la conozco mejor que nadie y se cuan fuerte es.

Tenten: Neji ya basta, no ves que Zetsu tiene razón, estas exagerando. Soy una kunoishi y si mal no recuerdo cuando entrenaba contigo terminaba bastante peor.

Neji: Tenten.

Tenten: Mira, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no exageres tanto. Tú lo acabas de decir; sabes lo fuerte que soy y esta insignificancia no tendría que ponerte así, además Zetsu-kun nunca me dañaría adrede ¿verdad?

Zetsu: Por supuesto, solo a un estúpido se le ocurriría semejante idiotez.

Neji: ¿Qué dijiste imbécil?

Con esos dos era imposible, desde que se conocieron se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Neji no soportaba que la chica siquiera hablara del tal Zetsu, y por su parte este le había adquirido cierto rechazo al ninja de hielo. En resumidas cuentas, odio total.

Ambos chico estaban a punto de empezar una pelea cuando de la nada apareció Lee, tan oportuno como siempre, quedando entre ambos ninjas.

La mirada de Lee se poso sobre el angustiado rostro de la flor de su equipo y luego en la mano que se encontraba sobre un vendaje ensangrentado.

Lee: Tente ¿pero que te paso?

Tenten: No es nada, no exageres Lee.

Zetsu: Tenten esa herida esta sangrando más de lo que debería, mejor partamos rápido hacia el hospital antes de que se te infecte.

Neji: No es necesario que te molestes en acompañarla. Soy el líder de este equipo en ausencia de Gai sensei, y Tenten es **MI** responsabilidad, yo la llevare con Sakura-san. Tú puedes irte a tu casa, el entrenamiento termino.

Zetsu: Pero según tú yo soy el causante del "trágico" estado de Tenten, así que no te molestes que yo la llevare, me hare responsable por mis actos.

Neji: Con mayor razón deberías de marcharte, ya has causado suficiente daño, ¿no te parece?

Ya se encontraba bastante alejada del campo de entrenamiento cuando de entre los reclamos de sus compañeros logro oír como Lee le señalaba a ambos tarados que ella ya se había marchado para luego sentir las pisadas de dos ninjas muy avergonzados caminando en completo silencio junto a ella.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora que se encontraba saltando sobre los tejados de Konohoja con el brazo ya vendado se preguntaba si había hecho bien en escaparse por la ventana de la consulta de Sakura, pero esos dos ya la tenían algo cansada con sus constantes discusiones. Quizás la chica peli rosa lo consideraba entretenido, pero a ella comenzaba a irritarla la actitud de ambos.

Realmente ¿porque le gustaba este Neji celoso?

Tardo unos 20 minutos en llegar a su departamento puesto que se había detenido durante el trayecto para observar la hermosa luna que esa moche adornaba el cielo con su omnipresencia. Entro a su casa por la ventana del balcón, estaba con llave, pero no era nada que una kunoishi no pudiese solucionar.

Ingreso en la habitación y por inercia llego hasta el interruptor de la luz. Al encenderla el corazón casi se le sale por la boca, ya que frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, de aspecto fuerte y muy enfadado.

Tente: (luego de recuperarse del susto inicial y recordar lo antes sucedido) .jajajajajaja, hola Neji

Neji no articulo palabra alguna, solo se dedico a observarla con una mirada llena de reproche, con la que, además exigía una explicación inmediata por parte de su compañera.

Tenten entendía a la perfección las intenciones del ninja, pero después de pensar un poco las cosas no creía que el tuviera el derecho de exigirle nada.

La bella chica se paro firme ante su compañero, le dedico una mirada algo retadora para luego esquivarlo y dirigirse a la cocina, desde la cual le ofreció si quería algo.

Neji quedo asombrado, era la primera vez que alguien lo ignoraba tan fácilmente, además ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo después de lo que había hecho?, lo dejo esperando como un idiota a la salida de de la consulta de Sakura y si no hubiese sido porque la pelirosa fue llamada por una emergencia dejado su oficina sola, el aun seguiría ahí.

Neji: Es todo lo que harás después de dejarme como a un tonto junto a ese idiota.

Tenten: En primer lugar yo no les pedí que me acompañaran, todo lo contrario, y en segundo tú y Zetsu ya me tenían cansada con sus berrinches.

Neji: ¿Berrinches yo? Era el niño bonito el que no dejaba de fastidiar y también…..Espera un segundo, ¿desde cuando lo llamas Zetsu?

Tenten: Desde hace tiempo, no recuerdo el día exacto ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Neji: (con tono irónico) Nada en especial, solo que ahora son tan buenos amigos que no me sorprendería ser el culpable de todo lo malo.

Tenten: ¿Qué? Por favor Neji, no digas tonterías, por que yo pensaría………….

La chica no logro terminar su oración ya que el timbre de su casa sonó barias veces, indicándole que alguien muy ansioso necesitaba verla. Neji miro con enfado en dirección a la puerta mientras que la dueña de casa se aproximo a esta para abrirla. Cual fue su sorpresa al verificar que quien llamaba con tanta impaciencia no era otro que la ultima persona que hubiese deseado ver en ese momento.

Setzu: Tenten con que aquí estabas, no vuelvas a escaparte así y sobre todo dejándome solo con Neji, me tenías preocupado, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Estas bien?

Tenten estaba petrificada y rogaba al cielo que al amanecer aun tuviera casa, mientras que Neji apareció detrás de ella con una expresión indescifrable, saludando muy gélidamente a su "compañero de equipo" y tomo una de las muñecas de ella para acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo, esto sin dejar de observar fijamente a su ya declarado rival.

Zetsu no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo, pero al ver el rostro suplicante de la kunoishi entendió medianamente que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse, pero como su ego se asimilaba bastante al del ninja que tenía al frente no tolero irse derrotado así sin más.

Zetsu: Bueno, veo que estas acompañada. Solo quería verificar que te encontraras bien. Creo que nos veremos mañana en la mañana ¿frente al lago como todos los martes?

La chica sintió una leve presión en su muñeca, pero aun así no pudo más que asentir rápidamente. Neji estaba que estallaba, no importa que su rostro demostrara lo contrario, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si Zetsu no se alejaba de su departamento en unos segundos recibiría la golpiza de su vida.

Zetsu se encontraba bastante divertido, había notado los gestos casi imperceptibles en el cuerpo del Hyuuga y como Tenten había puesto su atractiva figura entre él y su "líder". Era necesario cerrar con broche de oro aquella escena, y mejor seria si el joven genio lo atacaba, ya que no solo le quitaría puntos con la chica, sino que podría apalearlo frente a la kunoishi y avergonzarlo, si eso pasara seria perfecto. A decir verdad le gustaba su nueva compañera y era más que evidente que esta prefería al ojiblanco que a él, cosa que en su vida le había ocurrido, pero que no importaba, adoraba los desafíos, ¿quizás por eso Tenten era tan especial?

Zetsu: Te esperare, y no te vallas a quedar dormida que me harás venir a despertarte, ¡a! por cierto Tenten ¿te puedo preguntar algo en privado?

Neji: Lo que tengas que preguntarle puedes hacerlo frente a mi, (con un tono algo sarcástico) dudo que sea algo malo, ¿verdad?.

Zetsu: Claro que no es nada malo, solo que lo considero algo un poco personal, pero sabes, tienes razón, no importa mucho si tú escuchas. Tenten ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al festival de invierno? Se que falta bastante, pero me .quería asegurar de llegar primero que otros chicos

Tenten: Zetsu, es que, yo…..

Neji: Estoy seguro de que le agradaría, pero llegaste tarde, veras Tenten ya acepto ser mi acompañante en dicho festival. Para otra vez será

Tenten miro a Neji muy confundida, es que ¿en que momento le había hecho tal proposición?, y aun más importante ¿Cuándo ella había aceptado?

Neji no podía creer lo que había hecho, no había pensado antes de hablar, él había actuado impulsivamente. ¿Qué había pasado con el Neji Hyuuga al que solo le interesaba hacerse más fuerte y que todos le temieran y respetaran? Enamorarse lo estaba transformando, pero no le importaba mucho cambiar si con eso Tenten permanecía a su lado. Cualquier cosa hecha por ella estaba bien justificada. Definitivamente la chica lo afectaba, tanto que en esos momentos se cuestionaba el hecho de que no se le hubiera pasado por la mente el festival de invierno, y con un tipo como Setzu rondando debió haberlo tenido planeado de antes. No serbia arrepentirse, lo hecho hecho estaba, ahora lo mejor era buscar una vía alternativa de escape para no tener que afrontar la vergüenza de que la chica dejara al descubierto su mentira y a él como a un sujeto muy desesperado.

Tenten: Lo siento mucho Zetsu, pero como dijo Neji, ya acepte su proposición y no me puedo retractar. Será para otra vez ¿si?

Ambos chico quedaron extrañados, Neji por que Tenten le hubiese salvado el cuello de esa manera y Zetsu por que confabulara con el Hyuuga en su contra. Era más claro que el agua el hecho de que el ojiblanco estaba mintiendo, más aun por su expresión de alivio, seguida por una de autocomplacencia y luego de burla, lo que no entendía era porque la chica soportaba eso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para derrotar al Hyuuga y la había perdido por culpa de Tenten.

Zetsu: (fingiendo una sonrisa) No te preocupes, si ya estas comprometida que se le va a hacer, aunque quieras no te puedes retractar. Bien, entonces yo me marcho, hasta mañana bella flor.

Tenten: Adiós y buenas noches.

Una vez que Zetsu se marcho la hermosa chica serró la puerta tras de si apoyando su cuerpo sobre la madera siendo su figura enmarcada por su larga cabellera castaña. Encaro al perfecto Jounin que tenia frente a si, para luego reprocharlo.

Tenten: Se puede saber porque le dijiste eso.

Neji: Yo podría decir lo mismo, no me delataste, creo que en el fondo no querías ir con él, (Volvió a poner una expresión de enfadado y con voz sarcástica) lo que realmente me extraña ya que se han hecho tan cercanos que hasta conoce tu casa, ¿realmente me pregunto el porque de eso?.

Tenten: "Otra vez celoso, aprovechare esto" Primero, conoce mi casa porque yo le di mi dirección cuando llego por si necesitaba algo, (la expresión de Neji se hablando) y segundo, no es que no quiera ir con el, es que no quería dejarte en ridículo, después de todo somos amigos y lo más importante para ti es tú orgullo.

Tenten lo esquivo como la vez anterior para dirigirse a su habitación, pero a diferencia de la primera, en esta ocasión fue detenida por la fuerte mano de su "líder" quien con mucha suavidad la atrajo hacia él aprisionando el cuerpo de la joven con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho cogió delicadamente el mentón de ella, asegurándose que los ojos de esta se encontraran con la mirada cálida de los suyos.

Neji: No vuelvas a pensar que existe en este mundo algo más importante para mí que tú.

Tenten: Neji

La joven mujer sintió como un sutil sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas. Nunca hubiese pensado que su compañero de toda la vida, aquel frio y conservador chico podría irradiar tal calidez a través de su mirada, de esos, comúnmente gélidos ojos.

Poco a poco la fue acercando, la tenia, sabia que la tenia, a su Tenten, a su mujer. No podía contar cuantas veces había deseado secretamente estar tan cerca de ella, poder observar desde tan corta distancia y con tal calma sus bellos rasgos.

Ambos podían sentir el tibio aliento de su acompañante, ambos deseaban con ansias el roce de sus labios para que mediante estos llegaran no solo a saborear sus mayores deseos, sino que también para perderse en la dicha de ser correspondidos por quien más amaban en este mundo. Faltaban solo milímetros para el anhelado contacto, Neji ya no sostenía el mentón de Tenten sino que había dejado a su mano recorrer libre las perfectas curvas de la chica para que esta terminara dichosa sobre la cintura de la kunoichi, mientras que las manos de la chica treparon gráciles el bien formado pecho de su "amigo" hasta enredase entre si detrás de su cuello. Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos visualizando en su interior el momento final,………….

_**Bien, que tal, un poco maldito el final ¿no?, pero no me resistí el dejar un poco de suspenso. Me encantaron los rewier que me han mandado y realmente agradezco mucho los comentarios, ya que a una la motivan para seguir escribiendo. Chau. **_

_**Fin capitulo**_


	6. Todo sea por mi dulce misiòn

Aquí viene la continuación, se que a varios los deje en suspenso y lo más probable es que después de leer esto me quieran asesinar, pero estoy dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias.

PD: Alguien me pregunto si es que iba a poner un Lemon. Bueno, la respuesta es sí, pero para eso falta su buen poco, así que le pido que sea paciente, y también me gustaría saber si a alguien le desagradan los Lemos para crear dos versiones de ese capitulo, una con y otra sin lemon.

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Todo sea por mi dulce misión**_

_**Aunque eso implique la fría traición **_

Odiaba las bombas, odiaba a esa maldita sirena de alerta, odiaba que el departamento de Tenten estubiese tan cerca del cuartel Anbu e inclusive en ese momento odiaba ser un Jounin que juro servir a Konohoja.

Ella le llevaba casi tres cuerpos de ventaja, ambos saltaban de techo en techo con gran rapidez. Su objetivo, llegar lo antes posible al edificio central, el cual les invitaba a aproximarse con una nube de humo señalando el camino, en el cual un leve destello producto de llamas abrasadoras presagiando lo peor. Hasta el instante en que ambos Jounin aterrizaron entre los escombros del antiguo edificio Neji no había caído en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Sin duda él y su compañera se transformaron en testigos presenciales de lo que podían llegar a ser uno de los atentados terrorista más nefasto en la historia de la villa. Hace no mas de tres minuto estuvo a punto de cumplir el tan anhelado sueño de besar los labios más apetecibles que había visto en su vida, sueño que se desvaneció como tal al ser interrumpidos por un desgarrador estruendo, seguido de cerca por la ya conocida señal de alerta. Tenten se había separado de él en un segundo, abrió el ventanal de su balcón y ambos se asomaron desconcertados. La joven, luego de ahogar un grito se encamino cual alma que lleva al diablo hacia el lugar del incidente. Él vacilo unos instantes, al lograr reaccionar no pudo hacer más que seguirla, debía admitir que aún se encontraba algo atontado por el mar de sensaciones que aquel ínfimo roce entre sus labios había provocado en su ser, ya que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia Neji Hyuuga habría sido el primero en partir rumbo a la escena del desastre.

No solo el cuartel se encontraba reducido a una nube de polvo, trozos de concreto y madera, sino que también gran cantidad de edificios aledaños, postes, tiendas, calles, en fin, todo lo que logro ser alcanzado por la terrible explosión.

Tenten observaba anonadada la escena; niños llorando abrasados de sus madre, ninjas médicos corriendo de un sitio a otro transportando heridos y cubriendo cadáveres, Anbus intentando encontrar aunque fuese un sobreviviente al brutal ataque, todo pasaba frente a sus ojos y ella ni un solo musculo podía mover. Como se había transformado aquella noche especial en la pesadilla más horrible que hubiese tenido el desagrado de vivir.

Neji: (totalmente repuesto y firme) ¡Tenten! Este no es momento de observar, muévete y busca sobrevivientes, yo iré a averiguar bien que paso.

Tenten: (parecía haber salido de aquel trance) Si,….. si Neji.

El joven shinobi le dedico una última mirada a su acompañante antes de desaparecer en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. La chica por su parte diviso a su amigo Lee en compañía del Uchiha y la Haruno entre la muchedumbre y opto por aproximarse a ellos. Una vez reunidos se dividieron en dos grupos y comenzaron las labores de rescate. Mientras tanto Neji logro localizar al capitán del grupo anbu al que el perteneció por un tiempo.

Neji: Señor Hashimoto, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió en este lugar?

Hashimoto: Neji, que gusto me da verte aquí (el sujeto lucia choqueado pero ileso). A decir verdad no se muy bien que fue lo que ocasiono esta devastadora explosión. Yo y mi equipo nos acercábamos al edificio cuando frente a nuestras narices este estallo en mil pedazos, arrasando con todo aquello que se encontrara en las cercanías.

Neji: Un atentado. ¿Pero como es posible? la seguridad en Konohoja es la mejor, y además introducirse en el cuartel Anbu es, bueno, imposible y un suicidio.

Hashimoto: Yo también pensaba así, pero aquellos escombros en llamas son la prueba de lo contrario.

Todo los shinobis de la aldea se habían agrupado dentro del perímetro del incidente y en colaboración con los aldeanos trataban de ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas que les fuera posible.

Shino, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji y Kiba en colaboración con sus respectivas familias habían formado el grupo de búsqueda, mientras que Sakura y otros ninjas con mayor fuerza bruta se empeñaban en rescatar a los sobrevivientes que eran localizados por los insectos de los Aburame, el olfato de la tropa de los lobos o la visión de los Hyuuga. Por su parte Tenten, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi y Gai habían partido junto al equipo de Shikamaru y Temari a peinar todos los barrios que les fue posible cubrir con la finalidad de encontrar siquiera a uno de los causantes de tal masacre.

Temari aun temblaba un poco, y no era para esperar menos. Hace no más de una hora ella se encontraba en una amena plática con uno de los ninjas residentes del cuartel que acababa de ser destruido. Ella se había estado alojando en dicho edificio desde que había vuelto a la villa con la finalidad de entregar unos pergaminos en nombre de su hermano, y también para ver a cierto chico problemático, que si no fuera por él en esos momentos ella ya no formaría parte de este mundo. Como es el destino ¿no? No tenía ni una pizca de entusiasmo esa noche, y dada por concluida su charla con el muchacho se había dispuesto ir a descansar, cuando de la nada apareció el Nara para invitarla a cenar, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenia idea, según Shikamaru solo le había nacido la necesidad de verla y tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas llego al desdichado edificio con la firme intensión de que ambos pasaran un agradable momento. Por su parte él chico no se sentía menos nervioso, como le había dicho a ella, no savia la razón exacta del porque la había invitado a salir tan repentinamente, solo tenia claro que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

Las horas pasaron y el sol despertó sobre la aldea cubriendo con su manto tibio todos los rincones del desolado lugar.

A diferencia de todos los demás días que Konohoja tenia la dicha de recordar, este se presentaba triste y grisáceo. No solo habían perdido valientes guerreros aquella fatídica noche, sino que niños, mujeres, hombres, familias, amigos, hermanos, personas, vidas.

La hoja se encontraba de luto, y su gente consternada, triste e impotente, entre ellos una anciana mujer, que dejaba ver como nunca antes su avanzada edad, no en su piel ni en su cabello, sino que en sus ojos y en su aura. Tsunade, Hokage de la hoja observaba triste y melancólica, encolerizada y deseosa de venganza su maltrecha villa, sus hombres agotados y sus niños cabizbajos.

Desgraciadamente no todos compartían el pesar causado por aquella tragedia, desde las sombras y a través de una amplia ventana dos hombres observaban medianamente orgullosos la obra del menor de ellos. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el reflejo de las últimas llamas que se negaban a morir en manos de los aldeanos esforzados, y su pecho se encontraba levemente inflado producto de la dicha que le brindaba aquel panorama. Lo había logrado, después de dos meses de dedicación por fin consiguió cumplir con la primera fase de su misión, bueno, se podría decir que a medias, algo empañaba aquel triunfo, después de todo la embajadora de la arena se le había escapado de las manos, pero el impacto provocado había sido más que suficiente. Menos satisfecho detrás de él, y con una mirada imperturbable se encontraba un anciano ninja. El símbolo de la hierba podía distinguirse en su banda protectora, la cual yacía inerte en su cintura, a diferencia del joven shinobi, el cual la lucia en su frente.

Okina: Buen trabajo Zetsu, de seguro todo el caos provocado por tus sublimes explosiones y asesinatos nos harán olvidar el error cometido al dejar escapar a la embajadora de la arena.

Zetsu: (con una sonrisa forzada) Muchas gracias Okina-sensei, debo admitir que me encontraba impaciente por llevar acabo la primera fase de mi misión, quizás por eso la chica se me escapo, pero no hay problema, ese pequeño detalle no ha salido como lo planee, pero eso no me quita el deseo de continuar hasta ver este maldito lugar hecho cenizas.

Okina: Te entiendo, te entiendo, pero recuerda que no debes precipitarte joven ninja. La misión que te fue encomendada es de gran importancia para la villa y debe ser llevada a cabo a toda costa. Destruir Konohoja será un proceso.

Zetsu: No se preocupe, se muy bien que debo hacer, es más, ya tengo una carta bajo la manga porsiacaso algo llegase a salir mal _"y no tienes idea de cuanto deseo utilizarla"._

Okina: Así debe ser.

Zetsu: ¿Qué hay de las tropas? Supongo que estarán listas, no falta tanto tiempo después de todo.

Okina: Tu solo encárgate de lo que te fue encomendado, yo velare por el resto.

Zetsu: Okina-sensei, se que nuestra misión es la de erradicar Konohoja, pero me pregunto si no podremos tomar algunos prisioneros, o añadir a nuestras tropas miembros de la aldea dispuestos a colaborar con nuestra causa.

Okina: ¿por que preguntas eso?

Zetsu: Hay alguien en particular que me interesa bastante, una kunoishi fuerte, se que seria un poco difícil al principio, pero creo poder convencerla.

Okina: (el anciano se exalto) ¡Olvídalo!, no te atrevas a exponer la misión por un capricho infantil, todos y cada uno de los aldeanos de esta villa deben ser erradicados. La hierba ha perdido poco a poco su poderío, en especial desde que la alianza entre la arena y la hoja se ha hecho más fuerte, debemos acabar con nuestros enemigos ahora, aprovechando que los lasos aun no se han consolidado, y cualquier sobreviviente podría trae desgracias a nuestra gente.

Zetsu: (mordió su labio inferior e insulto mentalmente al anciano) Si Okina-sensei, será como usted diga. Ahora si me permite me retiro, si paso mucho tiempo desaparecido alguien podría sospechar, sobretodo ese Hyuuga, me ha echado el ojo encima desde que llegue.

Okina: De acuerdo, tienes razón, vete y procura seguir realizando tu labor, pero esta vez sin ninguna falla, ¿me has oído?

Zetsu: Con toda claridad _"maldito viejo"_

Nada se demoro el joven shinobi en integrarse a la faena, aunque antes de comenzar se detuvo un instante a observar meticulosamente los rostros de cada uno de las desmoralizadas personas que con el sudor de su frente daban hasta la ultima fracción de su energía tratando de socorrer a los suyos.

De entre el mar de almas el desgraciado el individuo pudo distinguir a quien deseaba encontrar.

A la bella chica del cabellera castaña se le iluminaron los ojos a ver a su compañero de equipo sano y salvo. Había tenido miedo, mucho miedo. Desde que supo que la explosión provino del edificio perteneciente a los protectores de la ciudad, la kunoishi no había podido dejar de pensar en lo peor. Zetsu, su nuevo amigo se alojaba en dicho lugar desde que la villa se había convertido en su hogar y como hasta el momento no se había topado con él los nervios la estaban matando. Sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo sobre el joven casi derribándolo y en compañía de un fuerte abraso le hiso saber verbalmente lo preocupada que estaba por él. A Zetsu se le dibujó una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro y en menos de un segundo correspondió el abrazo de la chica. Desde la distancia dos personas observaban atentas la escena, una algo nerviosa mientras que la otra furiosa y un poco triste.

Hinata: Neji-onisan, no te preocupes, Tenten tan solo esta feliz de que al joven Zetsu no le haya ocurrido nada malo.

Neji: (con un tono muerto y sin voltear a verla) Lo se Hinata-sama, no te preocupes, no me molesta.

Esta respuesta no logro convencer a la heredera del Souke. Conocía a su primo más de lo que a este le hubiese gustado admitir y sabia que sin importar lo cerio que se mostrara su rostro (aunque se notaba tención en el) por dentro debía de estar furioso, sus ojos lo delataban.

De la nada el recuerdo de lo acontecido entre ellos dos (Tenten y Neji) la noche anterior se presento fugas en la mente del Hyuuga, brindándole a este la tranquilidad que antes le había profesado a su prima. Hinata por su parte se mostro mas tranquila al ver ablandarse las facciones faciales de su primo, y mayor fue su alegría y paz al ver como la jone kunoishi soltaba a su compañero y posaba su vista en el mayor de los Hyuuga, dedicándole a este una cálida sonrisa, llena de amor y otros sentimientos. Neji respondió al gesto a su manera; basto con una mirada con dejo de ternura para que la kunoishi de las armas se sintiese satisfecha y señalándole algunas indicaciones al chico que tenía frente a si se encamino nuevamente en búsqueda de alguien a quien ayudar.

Hinata se volteo al escuchar su nombre recién salido de la garganta de su hiperactivo novio. Se excuso con su primo y partió junto con su amado con rumbo desconocido.

Neji aun mantenía su vista fija al frente. Quizás Tenten no se encontraba cerca, pero el aun así podía verla, después de todo era un Hyuuga. Tenten, el solo hecho de pensar en ella, en ellos, le hacia sentir un conglomerado de sensaciones desconocidas, fuertes y a la vez suaves dentro de si, pero no, ese no era el momento para pensar en ellos, más tarde él y la chica terminarían lo empezado, por el momento lo primordial era socorrer a quien lo necesitara, tal y como su querida kunoishi lo hacia en esos momentos.

Neji: Bien, basta de descansos, es tiempo de trabajar; ¡¡¡Byakugan!!!

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Se que la mayoría quería el beso, pero tenia que dejar en claro que Zetsu era un traidor y no se me ocurrió mejor momento, además así se le quitaba un poco lo predecible al relato **__****__**, pero no se enfaden que el beso ya vendrá, eso y mucho más. Bueno, me despido, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Cahuuuuuuuuuuu. **_


	7. Solo importas tú

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Solo importas tú**_

Cinco días habían pasado desde aquel desastroso incidente. Konohoja se recuperaba tan rápido como la fuerza de sus habitantes se lo permitía, y, aunque los avances arquitectónicos eran sorprendentes aun no se podía disipar aquel manto gris que cubría a cada uno de los hijos de la hoja.

Tsunade observaba aparentemente serena sus dominios. La actual Hokage seguía sin entender como pudo ocurrir aquel atentado bajo sus propias narices. Definitivamente encontraría al o los responsables y seria ella misma quien se encargaría de propinarle la paliza de su vida al engendro desalmado que había osado lastimar a su gente.

Tres pares de pies se acercaban a gran velocidad al despacho de la mujer. En cuanto vislumbraron la puerta de este, el mayor del grupo no dudo ni un instante para irrumpir dentro de el. La mujer rubia, la castaña y el pequeño cerdito dieron un brinco al sentir a las tres personas dentro de la habitación. La anciana esbozo una sonrisa mientras observaba atenta y minuciosamente a los tres individuos que yacían exhaustos frente a ella.

Kankuro: ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? ¿Le ocurrió algo? Responda vieja Tsunade.

Tsunade: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A quien llamas vieja mocoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi hermano Tsunade-sama, pero realmente nos urge ver a Temari.

Matsuri: Si Tsunade-sama, por favor díganos si Temari-san esta bien.

Tsunade levanto el puño de la destrozada mesa mientras su aprendiz recordaba que cada vez que Naruto la llamaba vieja los pobres escritorios sufrían el mismo destino que el montón de tablas que tenia frente a si. Ya serena les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los tres visitantes de la arena. Rápidamente los rostros de ellos se relajaron, e inclusive Gaara esbozo una minúscula sonrisa.

Tsunade: La embajadora de la arena se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y en estos momentos se aloja en la residencia del Nara. Afortunadamente Shikamaru la invito a salir una hora antes del nefasto suceso y gracias a eso Temari-san no sufrió ningún daño.

Tanto Kankuro como el actual Kazekage sintieron que les quitaban un peso de encima, se miraron el uno a el otro y sonrieron, aunque poco duro esa alegría en sus rostros, ya que ambos parecieron incomodarse y luego exaltarse enormemente por algo dicho por la propia Tsuande;

Gaara/Kakuro: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Cómo que se esta alojando en casa del Nara?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pocos minutos faltaban para las doce del día y podía verse como dos jóvenes ninja se aproximaban mediante paso lento a la mansión de la Hokage. Tanto Neji como Lee habían sido contactados por su sensei debido a ordenes dadas por la líder de la aldea, y, según las instrucciones, debían de presentarse a medio día en el despacho de Tsunade-sama. Según Gai tanto Tenten como Zetsu estaba informados y se reunirían con ellos a la hora acordada. Dicho y hecho, los dos Jounin de la hoja estaban a punto de ingresar al edificio cuando Lee sintió como dos delicadas manos se entrelazaba alrededor de su cuello y a un suave par de labios depositar un tierno y fraternal beso en su mejilla.

Tenten: Konichiwa.

Lee: ¿Tenten? ¿Cómo amaneció la flor más bella de toda la aldea?

Tenten: Muy bien, y ustedes chicos.

Tenten pudo captar como la mirada de su otro compañero no se apartaba de ella, exigiéndole algo, y claro, la chica sabia exactamente lo que el Hyuuga necesitaba. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo la kunoishi había soltado a su amigo y ahora colgaba del cuello del sonrojado ojiblanco. Beso tiernamente su mejilla y le dedico la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

Tenten: Konichiwa Neji.

Neji: Konichiwa Tenten.

Zetsu: Valla, valla, creo que me voy a poner algo celoso, a mi solo me diste los buenos días linda Tenten.

Neji miro con desprecio al mal cuarto y ni siquiera se percato de cómo su cuerpo, automáticamente atrajo a la chica un poco más cerca de lo que ya estaba. Lee comenzó a sentirse agobiado por la densidad del ambiente y encontró que seria bastante oportuno el romper aquel incomodo silencio.

Lee: Bien chicos, ya que estamos todos juntos ¿no seria mejor que entráramos de una buena vez? Si se nos hace tarde Tsunade-sama se enfadara mucho con nosotros.

Tenten: (despegándose de Neji) Si Lee, creo que tienes razón, será mejor entrar, lo más probable es que nos asignen una nueva misión.

Los cuatro shinobis ingresaron al recinto y en menos de tres minutos estaban parados frente al despacho de Tsunade. A pesar de que se encontraban bastante distanciados unos de los otros aun se sentía como las energías de Zetsu y Neji chocaban entre si, por lo que la kunoishi de las armas se apresuro a tocar la puerta, y, en cuanto obtuvo respuesta tanto ella como Lee ingresaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Detrás de su escritorio Tsunade observaba atenta a sus jóvenes ninjas. Podía percibirse la rivalidad entre el ojiazul y el ojiblanco, asunto que causo gran curiosidad en la mujer. No le costo mucho entender el porque de la disputa, sobre todo cuando Zetsu corto el enlace visual con Neji y se aproximo al lado de Tenten, provocado que el Hyuuga no solo lo mirara con desprecio, sino que a una velocidad considerable le bloqueara el camino, situándose él junto a la kunoishi. Por su parte la bestia verde y la maestra de las armas dejaron caer sus cabezas algo avergonzados por el comportamiento de sus compañeros para luego observar ansiosos a la Jounin rubia, esperando que esta hablase rápido para terminar con eso e irse antes de que esos dos se agarraran a golpes frente a la Hokage y su asistente, quienes no hacían ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por disimular lo divertidas que estaban con el comportamiento de todos los presentes.

Tsunade: Bien, bien, vamos a lo concreto; Neji, Tenten, Lee y Zetsu, he decidido enviarlos a los cuatro a una misión sumamente importante; deben hacer entrega de unos documentos confidenciales a el asistente del señor feudal Akamashi, su dirección y fotografía están en este sobre (lo entrega a Lee), les tomara aproximadamente dos días y medio el llegar a su aldea, pero les advierto, estos documentos son de vital importancia en lo que refiere a las relaciones diplomáticas entre la Hoja y la aldea de la luciérnaga, espero que cumplan esta tarea sin mayores percances, aun así estén atentos ante cualquier posible ataque ¿queda claro?

Neji/Tenten/Lee/Zetsu: ¡¡¡Sí!!!

Tsunade: Bien. En esta misión no habrá líder, todos actuaran como iguales, pero ante una emergencia extrema o complicación de importancia……………..Tenten quedaras a cargo.

Tenten: ¿Yo?

Neji/Lee: ¿Ella?

Tsunade: Sí, ¿acaso existe alguna objeción?

Tenten: Tsunade-sama, es que, yo jamás he estado a cargo de una misión en nuestro equipo, Neji es siempre el líder y funcionamos muy bien así ¿no cree que seria mejor continuar como estamos?

Tsunade: Tal vez nunca hayas liderado este equipo, pero lo has hecho con otros y revisando tu expediente todas las misiones han sido completadas exitosamente, además (fija su vista en Neji) creo que el antiguo capitán y el "nuevo integrante", ósea Zetsu parecen tener cierta rivalidad y para evitar problemas de injusticia o como quieran llamarlo prefiero que tú seas la líder en el hipotético caso de que surjan problemas serios.

Neji: Tsunade –sama, en lo personal no me opongo a que Tenten lidere "claro que tampoco me alegra mucho", pero le aseguro que mis sentimientos no afectaran mi parcialidad frente a cualquier miembro del grupo.

Tsunade: Tal vez tengas razón Neji, pero como dije antes, esta es una misión importante y no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarla, e ahí el porque de mi decisión. Saldrán mañana a las cinco AM en punto, y sin más que decir pueden retirase.

Los cuatro shinobis hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar. Una vez afuera del edifico cada uno se dispuso a caminar rumbo a su hogar con la finalidad de realizar los preparativos para la misión del día siguiente cuando;

Zetsu: Oye nueva líder, ¿te molestaría el acompañar a tu humilde subordinado a realizar unas pequeñas compras para el día de mañana?

Tenten: Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso, aunque mejor sigue como ninja, que de humorista te mueres de hambre, y no, no tengo ningún inconveniente en acompañarte.

Lee: Muy bien, entonces nosotros nos vemos mañana en la entrada principal de la aldea a las cinco en punto.

Dicho esto el hiperactivo ninja desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros.

Tenten: Bien, entonces ¿nos vamos? Adiós Neji, nos vemos mañana.

Neji: ¡¡Tenten!! ¿Te molestaría si paso por tu departamento como a las siete treinta? Necesito hablar contigo. Además no creo que vallan a tardar tanto ¿o si Zetsu?

Zetsu: (un leve bufido escapo de entre sus labios y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono carmín) Para nada, te aseguro que te la tendré en casa antes de las siete treinta, pero para eso debemos irnos ya.

Tenten: (siguió a Zetsu, pero se detuvo un instante volteando a ver a Neji) No te preocupes, nos vemos en mi casa, hasta pronto.

En las afueras de la aldea podía distinguirse a una joven castaña de unos dieciséis años aproximadamente. Lucia algo angustiada, pero a la vez serena.

Ya debía de ser más de una hora el tiempo transcurrido desde que se había despedido educadamente del joven Shikamaru y había tomado rumbo desconocido en aquella villa extraña. Si, debía admitirlo, se había extraviado. En primer lugar nunca debió separase de su sensei, pero ver discutir a Kankuro-san de una manera tan descortés con el anfitrión de su hermana le pareció demasiado incomodo y opto por desaparecer del lugar, después de todo ya suficiente se había inmiscuido en la vida de la familia real de la arena al presenciar lo acontecido ese día.

_**Flash Back**_

Él joven shinobi manipulador de sombras ni siquiera logro dar la bienvenida antes de que dos hombres de la arena literalmente irrumpieran en su casa, exigiéndole a gritos ver a su hermana. Matsuri por su parte se disculpo por la intromisión y muy avergonzada ingreso en el departamento, esto último fue solo en respuesta a las palabras tranquilizadoras del joven ninja indicándole que no se preocupara. Debido al acoso del que fue victima Shikamaru la joven kunoishi intento intervenir en su defensa, siendo completamente ignorada por ambos chicos, gracias al cielo los oídos de la princesa de la arena lograron captar los gritos y distinguir a los dueños de estos, lo que la llevo a hacer acto de presencia frente a sus dos enfurecidos hermanos.

Temari: ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? Y ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en este lugar? si mal no recuerdo mande un comunicado informándoles mi situación, además por que le están……….

Temari no logro finalizar su reprimenda ya que sus dos hermanos casi la asfixiaron en un cálido y a la vez desesperado abraso. La kunoishi no pudo articular ni una sola palabra más, sobre todo al ver como del los hermosos ojos de su familia corrían libres lagrimas no solo de alivio y alegría, sino que también de miedo y agradecimiento.

Kankuro: (un poco mas calmado y aflojando levemente su agarre) Tonta, como esperas que con una simple carta nos tranquilicemos.

Gaara: Gracias a Dios estas bien, y a salvo.

Temari: Kankuro, Gaara (mostrando una tierna sonrisa) ya no importa, estoy bien y eso es lo que cuenta. (Estrecho suavemente los cuerpos de ambos chicos) los amo par de tontos.

Kankuro/Gaara: (Mirando algo sorprendidos a su hermana) y nosotros a ti.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Si su mente no la engañaba esa era la escena mas hermosa que en su vida hubiese visto, pero Kankuro-san no tardo nada en romper el bello momento debido a las mil y una preguntar que le hiso al "ninja despreocupado" sobre el porque su hermana estaba con él. La situación no pudo más que empeorar al enterarse por medio de su propia hermanita que ella y el Nara ahora estaban saliendo juntos. Esas solas palabras causaron un impacto mayor al que mil pergaminos explosivos podrían añorar en sus mejores sueños. La situación se volvió tan tensa que ella no pudo más que escapar de ese lugar en el momento en que Kakuro gritaba algo sobre ni en tus sueños y sobre mi cadáver.

Ahora se encontraba sola, observando como lentamente el sol se recostaba sobre las verdes praderas de Konohoja y amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento. Tan ensimismada se encontraba que no pudo percibir cuando, a una velocidad envidiable, un atractivo pelirrojo se situó tras ella, depositando sus manos en su cintura y, volteándola con delicadeza le hablo;

Gaara: Matsuri, me tenias preocupado, no sentí cuando saliste.

La joven no pudo más que sonrojarse y delicadamente se aparto del muchacho.

Matsuri: Lo siento Kazekage-sama, es que considere que yo no debía estar presente en esa situación, es decir, es algo personal de Temari-san.

Gaara se mostro un poco molesto, pero no lo estaba por que ella se hubiese marchado sin avisarle (bueno, tal vez un poco), sino porque había roto el frágil contacto que con mucha determinación había logrado establecer entre ellos. Eso ya se estaba volviendo algo típico, el echo de que cada vez que él intentaba acercarse a la kunoishi esta inventase alguna escusa para alejarse. En un principio no le brindo gran importancia, pero los días fueron pasando y poco a poco se convirtieron en meses dejando en evidencia el notable distanciamiento por parte de la chica. Podía recordar con alegría como era que, antes de volverse Kazekage ella y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuese entrándola o ella hablándole. Pero todo había cambiado al recibir el tan anhelado titulo. No era que le hubiese dicho algo, pero poco a poco las visitas a su despacho se fueron reduciendo, las conversaciones acabaron y solo lograba verla cuando ocasionalmente le brindaba alguna misión a su equipo. Todo eso lo hacia sentirse solo nuevamente, y era algo que el no iba a permitir, volver a caer en ese abismo no era una opción y perderla a ella sin pelear tampoco.

Gaara: Matsuri ¿dime que te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy esquiva conmigo.

Matsuri: (con tono nervioso) yo, que cosas dice Kazekage-sama, son solo ideal suyas.

Gaara: ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así? Solo Gaara, ese es mi nombre.

Matsuri: ¡No! tal vez para su familia ese sea su nombre, pero para todos los demás usted es nuestro Kazekage.

Gaara: Exacto, para mi familia ese es mi nombre, por eso no entiendo el porque me llamas Kazekage.

Matsuri: (se sonrojo levemente) Me siento alagada, pero sabe que yo solo soy una simple chunin de la aldea, una servidora, jamás podría compararme a usted o siquiera atreverme a ponerme a su nivel. Somos muy diferentes.

Gaara la miro con algo de tristeza para luego acercársele y en un susurro casi inaudible le dijo.

Gaara: No importa lo que los demás digan, tú y yo siempre seremos iguales ya que por nuestras venas corre sangre y en nuestras cabeza y corazones habitan sueños, que nos hacen reír, llorar, sentir, como a cualquiera ¿no recuerdas acaso que tu me dijiste eso?

El recordar dichas palabras no solo hizo reflexionar a Matsuri, sino que le dieron la confianza necesaria al joven Kazekage. Gaara se acerco peligrosamente a su alumna predilecta, la tomo por una de sus muñecas y la atrajo hacia si, con la otra mano levanto suavemente su mentón y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Gaara: Todo lo que yo quiero eres tú, a mi lado siempre, regalándome a diario la calidez y paz que solo esa bella sonrisa y cuerpo son capases de brindar.

Matsuri: Gaara-sama yo…….

No logro terminar la oración ya que los fríos labios de su sensei se posaron salvajemente sobre los suyos. El ojiverde parecía querer devorarla en ese mismo sitio y poco a poco fue ejerciendo mayor presión para poder, así, ingresar en su boca, saboreándola y disfrutando de la entrega que la chica le proporcionaba. Matsuri, en un principio asustada y confundida no solo por la acción, sino que por la intensidad del gesto se rehusó inútilmente, cayendo por fin vencida en los brazos de su amado tutor. Ya transcurridos algunos minutos el joven pelirrojo fue separando lentamente sus labio, ahora tibios, de los de su chica, claro que esto no significo romper el firme abraso que en esos momentos los unía.

Matzuri: Kazekage-sama.

Gaara: Si vuelves a llamarme así tendré que besarte hasta que entiendas.

Matsuri: (con una picara sonrisa en sus labios) Haga lo que tenga que hacer Kazekage-sama.

Gaara se mostro un tanto sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica, pero el asombro no le duro mucho, y sin perder el tiempo se encargo de brindarle a su desobediente pupila el castigo que merecía, esto, frente a la atónita mirada de tres curiosos ninja, los que desde su escondite, además de estar realmente felices por la pareja pensaban desesperadamente como salir de el lugar en donde se encontraban sin que Gaara los descubriese y por ende, sepultara vivos por curiosos.

Hace solo unos segundos el sol había terminado su ritual diario y ahora descansaba plácidamente tras la montañas, que, con su magnificencia y vitalidad enmarcaban mágicamente su hermoso hogar. Pero a pesar de tener una vista privilegiada de aquel hermoso espectáculo la mente de la hermosa kunoishi no podía hacer más que enfocarse en aquella maldita preocupación. Abruptamente fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por un rápido y fuerte; toc toc toc toc. A paso lento y temeroso se aproximo a la entrada principal de su departamento sabiendo con certeza quien se encontraba del otro lado. Tomo la manija con una mano, mientras que con la otra quitaba el pequeño seguro corredizo, dio un tirón y la puerta se abrió dejando ingresar con esto al centro de sus pensamientos.

Tenten: Hola Neji, siete treinta en punto, ¡vaya!, que puntual.

Neji: Ya me conoces.

Esta respuesta fue algo fría, aunque a la chica no le disgusto. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo el joven Hyuuga había re adoptado su antigua postura frente al mundo, no completamente, pero si bastante parecida. Con ella seguía siendo amable y considerado, pero con el resto, bueno, digamos que el recreo se había terminado, a excepción de Lee claro. En lo que a su relación se refería, bueno, no tenia quejas, la comunicación oral quizás se había reducido, pero su laso sin duda se estaba fortaleciendo, principal razón por la que en esos momentos se sentía una verdadera víbora estúpida, como podía siquiera considerar que lo que le habían dicho era verdad.

Neji: ¡Tenten! Te ocurre algo, pareces un poco distraída.

Tenten: ¡A! no te preocupes, es que estoy algo cansada eso es todo... Pero bueno, ¿de que me querías hablar?

Algo le ocurría, eso era más que seguro y estaba loca si creía que lo podría engañar. Lentamente se acerco a la bella chica que tenia frente a si, esta con solo notar sus movimientos desvió su mirada fingiendo estar interesada en algo más. Cuando sitio que la distancia era ínfima opto por escapar disimuladamente, pero su compañero no se lo permitiría. Ágilmente le bloqueo el camino y en una fracción de segundo aprisiono su cintura con la de él y capturo su mentón, obligándola a observarlo fijamente.

Odiaba eso, como detestaba ser victima de aquellos nacarados ojos, la hacían sentir débil, indefensa, desnuda. Ante aquella mirada no existía salvación, solo rendirse y aguardar, pero esta vez no podía, simplemente no podía compartir su miedo y mayor preocupación con su captor, ya que él era el centro de sus incertidumbres.

Neji: Tenten, que te ocurre, y no me vengas con que no te pasa nada. Sabes muy bien que no puedes mentirme.

Tenten: Estoy bien, enserio, es solo que tengo una estúpida duda rondando en mi mente y no la puedo hacer desaparecer, pero es algo sin mayor importancia, enserio.

El Hyuuga no quedo convencido con la explicación dada por la kunoishi. En cierta manera sus ojos le decían que no mentía del todo, pero había algo más. Lo mejor era esperar a que ella misma decidiera contárselo.

Tenten: Bueno, y dime ¿de que querías hablar?

Ante la pregunta Neji cambio de un pálido invernal a un rojo del tipo "tomate maduro". Toda la tarde le había dado vueltas y más vueltas al asunto y ahora que el tiempo había llegado no recordaba ni una sola de las alternativas que tenia guardada para esta situación en particular.

Tenten reía por lo bajo, y es que ver sonrojado a Neji Hyuuga no era un placer de todos los días y debía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando.

El chico pudo darse cuenta de que la kunoishi se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su vergüenza, lo que lo hiso sentirse además de incomodo un tanto enfadado, aunque le dio la respuesta perfecta a su dilema. Si a él le apenaba tanto el decirle sus sentimientos a la chica lo más seguro es que a ella también le ocurriese lo mismo, y si recordaba bien las cosas, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse ella no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Neji decidió tomar el control total de la situación. Como buen Jounin que era estaba acostumbrado a tratar con presas difíciles y someterlas a todas, y esta no seria la excepción, Tenten no seria su excepción.

Las pequeñas risitas de la shinobi cesaron abruptamente a sentirse jalada y acorralada contra la pared. Como simple reflejo su vista ascendió, encontrándose con dos luceros vigilantes en los que ella se veía inmersa, atrapada. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensionó levemente frente al contacto entre su muslo izquierdo y la gran mano del ojiblanco. Con los nudillos libres el joven acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha de su amada niña, sin despegar ni un solo instante la mirada de aquellos deliciosos ojos chocolate. Su sonrojo se había desvanecido, o más bien había escapado de su cuerpo depositándose en las mejillas de la bella chica. Tenten intento decir algo pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un pequeño gemido, ya que sin perder el tiempo su joven amante comenzó a devorar su cuello a besos. Las manos del ninja se desplazaron hábiles por los contornos del bien formado cuerpo de la kunoishi, mientras que las de esta, algo torpes por la impresión, encontraron refugio en la sedosa cabellera del chico.

Tenten: Ne...ji.

El recién nombrado no pudo evitar sonreír debido a la autosatisfacción. Se encontraba allí, en el departamento de su chica, (porque si, Tenten era su chica y cualquiera que intentase siquiera mirar más de la cuenta se las vería con algo peor que el infierno) con la más bella de las mujeres de la aldea acorralada entre su anatomía y un firme muro, siendo correspondido y aun mejor, disfrutando de cada centímetro de la deliciosa piel de su amada. Ahora solo faltaba el premio final, esos labios, esos carnosos y apetecibles labios. Cuanto tiempo había soñado con ellos, cuantas veces no había tenido que enfocar todo su autocontrol en evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y probarla hasta el cansancio. Pero ahora eso no importaba, la tenia, simplemente suya, tan pura, tan sensual, sonrojada sutilmente, con los ojos entrecerrado y la respiración algo agitada. Ya no importaban los demás; su familia, sus amigos, el estúpido de Zetsu o todas aquellas tardes de meditación enfocada única y exclusivamente a sus problemas con la mujer que en esos momentos lo abrasaba con dulzura. Tenía su premio y lo disfrutaría al máximo ya que sin lugar a duda se lo había ganado.

No podía creerlo, ese era Neji, el frio y analítico Hyuuga era quien la estaba tapizando en besos, derritiéndola en caricias, simplemente no podía creerlo. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su compañero de equipo había soñado con ese momento, una instancia de pasión con el guerrero de los ojos blancos, pero ni en sus mejores sueños había logrado hacer representar al muchacho el papel de amante desenfrenado y deseoso que en esos instantes amenazaba con algo más que besar sus labios. Sus hombros, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos, todo había sido probado por su acompañante, y ahora que se había detenido con la respiración algo entrecortada y mirándola fijamente a los ojos sabia que por fin había llegado el momento de deleitarse con lo que nadie había saboreado antes.

Ambos jóvenes se contemplaban ya un poco más calmados, ¿el centro de su atención? Nada más que los finos labios de su pareja. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, sus tibios alientos acariciaban con sutileza sus destinos. Ya nada se interponía entre ellos, nada en absoluto. Con el primer roce ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica recorrió la totalidad de sus cuerpos, y para evitar que, al igual que la vez anterior no lograran finalizar su acto, Neji la cogió aun más fuerte por la cintura y brindando el pequeño impulso requerido, sello los labios de su kunoishi con los propios. Una marejada de sensaciones invadió a los ninja de la hoja, sensaciones que no se comparaban ni con la más riesgosa misión S que hubiesen realizado. El contacto inicio tímido y cauteloso, minucioso, más no tardaron mucho en liberar el fuego que por años llevaron dentro dando paso a un beso hambriento, desenfrenado, delicioso.

Tenten no cabía en si de la felicidad y se aferraba con todas sus fuerza al joven que tenia frente a si, pero de la nada una escena invadió su mente trayendo consiga dudas y malestar a la chica.

_**Flash Back**_

Dos bien parecidos jóvenes daban por finalizadas sus compras en esa perfecta tarde de invierno, y en esos momentos se dirigían a sus hogares, o más bien al departamento de la fémina.

Desde hace ya bastante tiempo Zetsu no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, y su semblante se mostraba serio, algo poco común en él, esto ultimo la tenia un poco preocupada, pero, antes que la bella chica pudiese preguntarle a su compañero que pasaba este se detuvo en seco y, con un rostro indescifrable la encaro.

Zetsu: Tenten, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero no se como lo iras a tomar.

Tenten: (moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo) o vamos Zetsu no hables así que me pones nerviosa, además no creo que sea tan terrible lo que me tienes que decir ¿no?

La expresión de su acompañante no vario en lo más mínimo, lo que no le dio muy buena espina a la kunoishi de las armas. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna el chico de la hierba la condujo hasta una banca solitaria en medio del parque. Una vez ahí empezó la peor conversación que ella recordaba haber tenido.

Zetsu: Bien Tenten no me iré con rodeos…lo que quiero, no, mejor dicho lo que debo comunicarte es lo siguiente; en el cuartel general ya tienen leves sospechas de quien pudo haber cometido el atentado al cuartel Anbu.

Tenten: (esbozando una gran sonrisa) Pero es una gran noticia, no entiendo el por que me preocupaste tanto.

Zetsu: Encontraron indicios de que antes de que el edificio explotara sustrajeron de el varios documentos, estudios para ser más preciso.

Tenten: Bien, pero no te entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

Zetsu: (suspirando) Tenten, los documento que sustrajeron eran acerca del clan Hyuuga, más precisamente sobre el Bouken.

Al oír esto la chica se tenso. Comenzaba a entender hacia donde iba dirigida esta conversación, pero era absurdo, estúpido.

Zetsu: Los pergaminos trataban acerca de técnicas pertenecientes al clan Hyuuga, prohibidas para los miembros del Bouken, y además, entre ellos se encontraba un estudio hecho por la propia Tsunade acerca de la maraca de maldición y posibles métodos de eliminarla. Lo que intento decir………

Tenten: ¡¡NO TE ATREBAS!!

Zetsu: Lo siento Tenten, pero todo indica que un miembro del Bouken, un experto ninja fue quien llevo a cabo dicha masacre y lo más probable es que fuese……

Zetsu no logro terminar de hablar ya que la mujer que lo acompañaba en esos momentos le había propinado la bofetada más fuerte que en su vida había tenido el desagrado de sentir.

Tenten: Te dije no te atrevieras.

Zetsu: Tenten.

Tenten: Él jamás haría algo así, no podría, ama a esta villa tanto o más que cualquier shinobi, es noble y fiel, por eso te lo repito (no pudo resistir más y unas pequeñas gotitas escaparon de sus lagrimales) no te atrevas a decir que tubo algo que ver, además, él se encontraba conmigo al momento de la explosión, no es posible.

Zetsu: Se que es difícil para ti, pero las sospechas se crecentan y las pruebas dan fuerza a la teoría. Los dispositivos explosivos causantes del desastre pudieron estar instalados hace meses y no se necesita estar presente para detonarlos. Lo único que te digo es que estés alerta y preparada para lo peor. No mentiré y diré que me agrada Neji, pero se lo mucho que te haría sufrir esto, por eso me vi en la obligación de contártelo. Todavía nada es seguro, pero el futuro no se ve muy brillante que digamos. Solo prométeme que te cuidaras ¿de acuerdo?

Tenten: Él no podría. ¿Le han dicho algo? ¿Sabe acaso que sospechan de él?

Zetsu: No, y no debes decírselo, ni siquiera yo debería saberlo, mucho menos tú. Tenten entiende que esto que acabo de hacer esta prohibido, solo lo hice por ti y si alguien se llega a enterar tendré cerios problemas. Por favor promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Tenten: Pero Neji…

Zetsu: Tenten necesito que me lo prometas.

Tenten:……….(Dudando brevemente) Esta bien, te lo prometo. ¡Pero cualquier información que tengas me la debes hacer llegar!, por favor Zetsu.

Zetsu (con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro) No te preocupes, lo que sepa te lo diré de inmediato, te lo prometo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

De la nada la chica dio por terminadas sus caricias y, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del joven, creo una leve distancia entre ellos.

Neji se encontraba confundido, hace tan solo unos segundos ella estaba correspondiendo sus besos y ahora miraba fijamente el piso, como si se encontrara avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

Avergonzada, claro que estaba avergonzada, se sentía el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra por siquiera considerar que lo que Zetsu le había dicho era verdad, pero aun así, aunque su corazón le gritaba que siguiera, que no confundiera de esa forma a su querido Hyuuga, ella no podía simplemente ignorar a su cabeza y continuar como si nada. No era justo para Neji, ni para ella.

Neji: Lo lamento si te incomode, no creí que……

Tenten: No te disculpes, no es que no quiera estar contigo, es que………bueno tengo uno que otro problema y no me perece justo involucrarte.

Neji: (un poco más aliviado) Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea mi hermosa kunoishi.

¿Por que tenia que hacer eso? ¿Por qué podía ser tan tierno con ella, tan delicado y a la vez tan fuerte? A su lado sentía que estaba protegida de todo, bueno de casi todo, ya que lo único que podía realmente significar una derrota segura para ella era su protector, el hombre que en esos momentos frotaba con ternura sus brazos tratando de traspasarle algo de su tranquilidad.

Ella lo miro con la dulzura que tanto le encantaba, aquella que derretía el hielo de su escarchado corazón y lo hacia latir a mil por hora. Por lo menos sabia con certeza que era correspondido, pero algo le preocupaba y descubriría lo que era. No le gustaba ver la chispa que caracterizaba los ojos de Tenten apagada, pero ese no era el momento indicado, estaba cansada y como todo un caballero la dejaría en paz para que pudiera despejar su mente.

Neji: No te sientas obligada a nada, si necesitas estar sola lo entiendo. Pero no dejare de preocuparme por ti, espero que eso _**tú**_ lo entiendas.

Tenten: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Si, gracias.

Neji se separo de la joven, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente y, diciéndole un ronco buenas noches se aproximo al balcón del departamento rumbo a su hogar, pero antes de que pudiese saltar fue detenido por el sutil agarre de la chica, quien con algo de miedo aferro una de sus delicadas manos a la camisa de su "amigo". Neji volteo instintivamente encontrándose con una Tenten cabizbaja. Cuando este le iba a preguntar que ocurría fue callado por los finos labios de la chica, y tras un corto y tierno beso la chica le dijo las buenas noche y se retiro al interior de su casa.

En el rostro del chico se dibujo una muy marcada sonrisa, y antes de despegar del edificio le dedico una última mirada a su chica, quien desde la penumbra lo observaba con ternura y amor.

Una vez que este se fue, la joven mujer se aproximo nueva mente al balcón con la finalidad de cerrar la ventana. Hecho esto apoyo su frente contra el cristal viendo como este se empañaba al contacto con su aliento.

Tenten: Que estúpida soy, que estúpida fui, como puedo pensar siquiera que tú harías algo así. Jamás volveré a hacerlo, nunca dudare de nuevo, ya que nadie que tenga esa mirada y transmita esa calidez puede haber cometido seméjate crueldad. Tú eres mi Neji, el mejor hombre que ha pisado Konohoja y si tengo que enfrentarme a la aldea entera para probar tu inocencia lo hare, siempre estaré junto a ti…….. (Suspiro y una leve sonrisa) Zetsu solo dice estupideces, mejo me voy a dormir.

Dicho esto la shinobi se retiro a su dormitorio, mientras que ya cerca de su hogar el joven Hyuuga pensaba en los drásticos cambios que estaba adoptando su vida, y en como estos le estaban brindando una felicidad que nuca creyó poder experimentar.

Ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en sus respectivas camas y observaban sin mucha conciencia el cielo raso de sus habitaciones. Poco a poco fueron vencidos por el cansancio, llevándose consigo la imagen del otro a sus sueños, en donde seguramente terminarían lo comenzado en el living.

_**¿Bien, que tal e? se que querían el beso así que aquí esta el beso, o los besos**__****__**. Como se habrán dado cuenta también incluí un poco de Gaara/Matsuri, y es que también me agrada esa pareja, sobre todo me gusta Gaara ¿Qué tienen los chicos fríos que los hace tan geniales? **_

_**Tratare de tener el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible, pero es que pronto tendré que dar la PSU y no tengo tanto tiempo, ya saben, con los preparativos finales y todo, además que no tengo internet en mi casa y el computador anda medio lento, pero no importa ya que intentare actualizarlo lo antes posible. **_

_**Muchos besos y cahuuuuuuuuuuu. **_


	8. Descascarando la mascara

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Descascarando la mascara**_

Puntual como siempre el joven y atlético Rock Lee se encontraba plantado en la entrada principal de konohoja a la hora previamente acordada, y junto al él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la razón personificada de todas sus dudas y alegrías.

El genio Hyuuga la veía acercarse con la mirada fija en su hiperactivo compañero. Hera impresionante como aun con traje de entrenamiento una joven podía lucir tan arrebatadoramente hermosa, casi lo suficiente como para hacerlo obviar el hecho de que no venia sola, sino que para su gusto, muy mal acompañada.

El ninja de la hierba noto al instante que, luego de dedicarle a su acompañante una mirada que bordeaba la lujuria, el Hyuuga se había tomado la molestia de tratar de enviarlo al mismo infierno con otra "manifestación ocular", hecho que lo motivo a acercarse aun más a la dulce castaña que en esos momentos caminaba a su lado. Mentalmente sonrió, después de haber hablado con la kunoishi de las armas era casi seguro que esta desconfiara del Jounin y ex Anbu, y él se encargaría de convertir unas inocentes dudas en el desprecio más cruel hacia el ojiblanco.

Lee: Mi bella flor ya llego (en menos de un segundo estaba estrujando a la joven ninja entre sus brazos)

Tenten: Lee…no…….pued……o..res.p…..

Neji: Lee ya suéltala, la asfixias

Lee: Lo siento mucho me querida princesita, es que anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla y no sabes como me alegra tenerte aquí entre mis brazos.

Lee se disponía a comenzar otro raund de cariño con la maltrecha chica, pero Neji se interpuso en su camino regañándolo con la mirada y dándole a entender que esa no era una buena idea. Automáticamente la joven "bestia verde" se detuvo, para luego tomar la mayor distancia posible de su querido amigo. Todo sea por la integridad física.

Neji no se voltea a ver de frente a su, según él, ahora novia, pero claro esta que esto no era necesario, con su superdotada visión podía apreciar la imagen de su chica sin ninguna dificultad, además de que nadie se percataría de que la estaba observado y por ende no tendrían con que fastidiarlo. Por lo menos eso pudo creer durante unos instantes, ya que transcurridos unos breves segundos pudo notar como, a pesar de que pareciese que aun estaba encarando a Lee, Tenten le sonreía de manera agradecida, mirándolo fijamente al lugar en donde, de estar frente a frente con ella se encontrarían ubicados sus ojos ¿acaso lo conocía tan bien? Claro que sí, después de todo era _**"**_**SU"** Tenten.

Zetsu: Oigan no quisiera interrumpir el heroísmo de Neji al proteger a Tenten de algo tan aterrador como una muestra de afecto, pero tenemos que marcharnos o se nos ara increíblemente tarde.

Neji lo miro furibundo y estaba apunto de elevar a groserías por primera vez a una "persona" cuando su ángel intervino.

Tenten: Que Lee te de uno de sus súper abrazos y veremos si sigues pensando que quien te saque de entre sus brazos no es un héroe. Aunque tienes razón, ya debemos irnos.

La forma de hablarle a Zestu fue algo tajante y levente pincelada con rencor, tono que no paso desapercibido para el joven ojiazu, y mucho menos para el ojiblanco quien descaradamente ilumino su rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la que envés de alegrar a alguien le provocaría mucho miedo.

Lee dio un salto que seguramente seria la envidia de cualquier canguro y luego tomo su morral y feliz se encamino hacia su destino. Tenten lo observo alegre, era impresionante como ese chico, su pequeña cajita de sonrisas podía alegrarle la vida a quien fuese con su actitud positiva y su chispa.

Tanto Neji como Zetsu se dispusieron a seguirlos, pero en un parpadeo dado por el Hyuuga, su "rival" ya se encontraba situado junto a la castaña.

Neji: "este tipo es un imbécil muy rápido"

Sin perder el tiempo y haciendo gala de su rapidez el heredero del Bouken se situó detrás de la pareja, dispuesto a corre a aquel cretino del lado de su compañera, pero la conversación que estos dos sostenían y su curiosidad por sobretodo le hicieron espera un momento antes de actuar.

Zetsu: Tenemos que hablar.

Tenten: Ahora no quiero.

Zetsu: No es justo que te enfades conmigo, no es mi culpa que el sea……..

Pero la chica no logro escuchar la continuación de la frase ya que el ojiazul se había percatado de la presencia de Neji y había optado por dejar la discusión para más tarde.

Zetsu: No te enseñaron modales Hyuuga, escuchar las conversaciones de otros es de pésima educación, por no decir una horrible falta de respeto. Luego hablamos Tenten, creo que tu pretendiente no respeta mucho tú privacidad.

Dicho esto Zetsu se marcho junto a Lee y con este comenzó lo que parecía una amena platica.

Neji: ¿y a este que le pasa? ¿Qué quería contigo?

Tenten: Tiene razón, no te deberías meter en los asuntos de otros sin siquiera consultar, tenme un poco mas de respeto quieres.

Neji no entendía nada en absoluto, como paso de estar feliz por la furia de la chica hacia el malogrado ninja de la hierba a ver como ella se alejaba junto a Lee, aparentemente muy disgustado con él.

Neji: Shikamaru tiene razón, las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

No tardo mucho en transcurrir el día y cuando el ocaso callos sobre ellos tomaron la decisión de acampar. Para ahorrar tiempo habían decidido no almorzar por lo que todos ya tenían bastante hambre acumulada. Los encargados de la comida habían sido Tenten y Lee, pero por razones de, digámoslo; instinto de supervivencia y afinidad con las papilas gustativas, todos terminaron comiendo solo la comida de la kunoishi, incluido el propio Lee. A esas alturas del día los ánimos parecían haberse normalizado un poco. Zetsu y el eterno discípulo de Maito Gai se encargarían de armar el campamento, mientras que Tenten y Neji irían por leña y agua (muy típico, lo se, pero es un clásico muy bien evaluado)

Entre ambos jóvenes existía un tenso e irritante silencio, que por estos milagros de la vida fue finalizado por el Hyuuga.

Neji: Lamento que creyeses que te espiaba (plop)

Tenten lo miro asombrada, es decir, había sido sorprendido infraganti, lo habían regañado y aun así quería salirse con la suya, es decir, orgullo y ego completamente intacto.

Una chica normal se enfadaría, una desconocida lo insultaría, una familiar lo reprendería y una novia ni hablar, ¿que hiso esta chica?

Tenten: jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Neji la miraba entre asombrado y confundido, el se había "disculpado" y ella estaba prácticamente ahogándose de la riza. Una vez que logro calmarse y limpio unas pequeñas lagrimillas que se acumularon en sus ojos se aproximo al confundido chico y beso levemente su labio inferior, cosa que logro confundir aun más al muchacho.

Neji: no creo entender que es lo que te pasa, ¿acaso te estas burlando de mi?

Tenten: No tienes remedio, el mundo se podría estas derrumbando y a ti solo te importaría conservar tu orgullo, eres increíble y nunca cambiaras. Zetsu te sorprendió en el acto y esa es la mejor disculpa que se te puede ocurrir. Sinceramente creo mi amor, que lo de genio se limita el área velica porque en lo referente a relaciones interpersonales dejas mucho que desear.

Neji no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Tenten: Primero que era un orgulloso egocéntrico, segundo que un tarado como el tal Zetsu lo había sorprendido, a él (bueno, quizás lo de orgullosos si era, solo un poco), tercero que no era un genio del todo, que solo era hábil en lo referente a las peleas, algo así como un troglodita, él era Neji Hyuuga, y el termino de genio se cernía sobre toda su persona (de acuerdo, era pretensioso) y lo cuarto y más importante: lo llamo su amor.

Repentinamente la bella castaña sintió como los fornidos bazos del Hyuuga la capturaban y como a la vez sus labios se fundían con los de ella en un apasionado beso. Solo cuando la falta de oxigeno los tenia al borde de la inconsciencia se separaron

Tenten: ¿Y eso porque fue?

Neji: Acaso tengo que pedir permiso para besar a mi chica.

Tenten: ¿y desde cuando soy tú chica? Que yo recuerde nunca he decidido eso.

Neji: Yo ya lo decidí hace mucho tiempo.

Tenten: enserio (Tenten puso un rostro bastante pícaro y empujo levemente el pecho del hombre que la tenia sujeta) baya, que bueno que me lo informaras, aun sabes algo; creo que rechazaré la oferta, me gusta demasiado pertenecerme a mi misma.

Neji sonrió con auto suficiencia confundiendo a la kunoishi. Tenten no se dio ni cuenta cuando se encontraba aprisionada nuevamente entre el ojiblanco y una superficie solida, por simple conclusión; un árbol. El Hyuuga la miraba atentamente, y esta sentía como si se estuviese introduciendo en ella mediante aquellos platinados ojos.

Neji: No recuerdo haber dicho que tenias opción, eres mía desde el momento en que te vi y para siempre, no hace falta preguntártelo ya que de sobra se tu respuesta mi pequeño peligro publico. Tú y yo no necesitamos palabras.

Tenten: Neji……. (Tenten emitió un leve bufido y se dispuso a continuar con su juego) y si yo te digiera que deseo estar con alguien más.

Neji: Bueno (ahora era él quien seguiría el juego), en respeto a tus sentimientos me encargaría de desaparecerlo de la fas de la tierra de la manera menos dolorosa posible (una leve sonrisa algo juguetona se formo en sus labios). Bueno, pero no es necesario pensar en tonterías que nunca ocurrirán.

Tenten: Baya si tú ego es grande.

Neji: No es que mi ego se grande (no en este caso), si no que sé que para ti la única persona indicada soy yo,…………, bueno……y viceversa.

Tenten: Neji (con tono de reproche)……jaja…si, creo que tienes razón.

La chica de los ojos chocolate rodeo el cuello de su ahora novio oficial y lo beso tierna, pero profundamente. Al separarse, el chico la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Neji: Ahora aclárame eso de "creo que tienes razón"

Tenten: jajajaja esta bien, tienes toooooda la razón.

Neji: Toda la razón ¿Qué?

Tenten estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que su Neji, el frio compañero de equipo pudiese ser tan dulce, celoso, y exigente a la hora de demostrar el cariño hacia él.

Tenten; Tienes-toda-la-razón-**MI-A-MOR.**

Neji: Así esta mejor (nuevamente beso los labios de la chica)

Tenten: Ahora será mejor que volvamos antes de que esos dos se deshidraten o congelen, lo que pase primero.

Neji: No se si me molestaría del todo.

Tenten: Neji

Neji: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Lee no es tan malo.

Tenten no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa, de esas que tanto le gustaban al chico.

Ya con la leña y el agua entre sus brazos ambos ninjas regresaron al campamento. Una vez ahí Neji no perdió el tiempo, y ante la atónita vista de todos beso fugazmente los labios de su novia, para luego ir a preparar la fogata.

Lee no se lo podía creer, y aun menos Zetsu, es decir, su plan no había funcionado. El chico de las grandes cejas abrazo fervientemente a su amiga y partió como un rayo tras el ojiblanco. Por su parte, el Jounin de la hierba miraba con odio la espalda del Hyuuga, pero se detuvo para acercarse a la chica que en esos momentos distribuía el agua en barias cantimploras.

Zetsu: Tenemos que hablar, **¡ya!**

Tenten: Cuida tú tono, que no tienes porque hablarme así.

Zetsu: Vamos a un sitio más privado.

Tenten: De acuerdo. Neji, Lee (ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver a su compañera) Zetsu y yo iremos a revisar el terreno, no nos tardamos.

Lee: No hay problema mi bella flor, tengan cuidado.

Neji vio con disgusto como ese sujeto se alejaba con su chica. Tenía confianza en Tenten, confiaba en ella como jamás confiaría en nadie más, pero el idiota de la hierba era cuento aparte.

Neji: Oye Lee, yo también iré a sondear el terreno, tú quédate y cuida bien el campamento.

Lee: No te preocupes, yo vigilaré el campamento, ten cuidado si.

El joven Jounin asintió y luego partió en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado sus dos acompañantes, pero cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente rodeo el sitio y se dispuso a seguir a los ninjas de la hoja. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos, fue fácil, solo tubo que escuchar atentamente y seguir sus voces. Al llegar a donde se hallaban se oculto tras unos arbustos y se dispuso a escuchar la acalorada discusión que estos dos estaban teniendo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero nunca había visto a Tenten tan furiosa con alguien y sabia muy bien que de preguntárselo esta no se lo diría. Tenía que averiguarlo, ya que si ese desgraciado le había hecho algo a su chica el mismo le haría conocer las penas del infierno.

Tenten: Ya te lo dije mil veces y si lo necesitas te lo diré mil veces más, él no es un traidor.

Zetsu: Me sorprende lo tierna e ingenuas que puedes llegar a ser. Mira Tenten, se que lo quieres mucho, pero ¿realmente confías en él?, es decir casi ni lo conoces, es un insensible que solo esta jugando contigo.

Tenten: Tú eres quien no lo conoces. Ni siquiera se porque estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo.

Zetsu: Porque sabes que tengo razón.

Tenten: Si, claro.

Zetsu: Abre los ojos de una buena vez y comprende que tu querido Neji fue quien asesino a todos esos anbus y gente inocente aquel día.

Al escuchar esto a Neji se le helo la sangre. Era eso lo que habían estado discutiendo, por eso Tenten actuó tan extraña la noche anterior y el día de hoy. Es verdad, ahora que lo recordaba la kunoishi había pasado toda la tarde con ese maldito, de seguro había aprovechado la instancia para llenarle la cabeza de estupideces. No lo podía creer. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el ojiazul cuando este continúo hablando.

Zetsu: Tenemos pruebas, un motivo, el caso no esta completamente serrado pero falta poco, los anbus lo investigan y tú no encuentras nada mejor que hacerte su novia. Acaso estas loca, quieres que te involucren con él.

Tenten bajo la cabeza y mordió con fuerza su labio inferir. Era verdad, eso ya se lo había dicho, pero todo eso no le importaba, ella confiaba en Neji, sabia que el amor de su vida no podría haber cometido tal crueldad y que mucho menos jugaría con ella de esa forma. Zetsu no conocía a Neji, no savia nada de sobre él, y ella no iba a permitir que lo desprestigiara.

Tenten: Tú no lo conoces. Ya te lo dije, Neji seria incapaz de hacer algo así y cada uno de los habitantes de konohoja deberían saberlo. Es un ninja valiente que se ha preocupado toda su vida de mejorar por sus propios medios. Es un hombre honorable y nunca se involucraría en algo tan vil y cruel. Se quien es Neji y no me importa las pruebas que me pongan al frente, yo seguiré creyendo en él, defendiéndolo y si con eso logro que me encierren que así sea, pero óyeme muy bien, yo jamás dudare de él de nuevo, no te permitiré confundirme y mucho menos te dejare culparlo de un crimen del que no fue el autor.

Zetsu: Lamento oír eso, pensé que eras más lista Tenten, no que tenia frente a mi a una niñita débil y enamoradiza, tan tonta que se deja engañar por un manipulador.

Tenten: Piensa lo que quieras, a mi no me importa, pero te recuerdo que si tratas de dañar a Neji te las veras no solo conmigo, sino que con más de uno de los Jounin más fuertes de la aldea. Neji no solo me tiene a mi, a Gai sensei y a Lee, sino que a muchos otros que saben que él moriría antes de traicionar a su aldea.

Zetsu: ¿Es eso una amenaza?

Tenten: No Zetsu, es una advertencia.

Neji estaba boquiabierto. Tenten jamás de los jamases había amenazado a alguien. Es más, nunca la había visto tan enfadada, seria y peligrosa. Lo estaba defendiendo como lucha un gato de espaldas, sin ninguna vacilación. Realmente confiaba en él y lo amaba, eso estaba más que claro. Tenía que admitirlo, era él el afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

Al ver la determinación en los ojos de la chica Zetsu se dio cuenta de que al continuar con su postura actual solo lograría complicar su misión, así que decidió que lo mejor seria amigarse nuevamente con la kunoishi, por lo menos hasta el ataque, ya que claramente Tenten no traicionaría a su villa por él. Tendría que ser ejecutada junto a los demás shinobis de la aldea.

Zetsu: esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos. Tenten lamento enfadarme contigo y haberte insultado, no tenia derecho para hacerlo, pero entiéndeme, yo solo hago mi trabajo y velo por tú bienestar. No es que odie al Hyuuga y que desee verlo mal, es todo lo contrario. Las evidencias me dicen algo y en base a ellas yo guio mi camino. En estos momentos Neji figura como culpable y me debo cernir por eso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y mientras eso pasa te agradecería que mantuvieras una distancia prudente con él.

Tenten: No lo hare.

Zetsu: Tenten….

Tenten: Tú postura es valida y entiendo que tengas dudas que aclarar, pero yo no las tengo, se la verdad y permaneceré al lado de Neji sin importar lo que ocurra.

Zetsu: Escucha Tenten……….

Neji ya no aguanto más y decidió salir de su escondite. Estaba harto de que ese "&$ tratase de poner a Tenten en su contra. Obviamente no diría que había escuchado casi toda la conversación, pero si le pondría termino a esta y se encargaría de que 1) Él tal Zetsu no se volviera a acercar a Tenten, 2) Averiguaría porque sospechaban de él 3) Limpiaría su nombre y por supuesto, haría pagar a quien estuviese tratando de incriminarlo.

Ambos ninjas se sorprendieron y asustaron al ver llegar al joven Hyuuga. De haber escuchado su conversación ambos tendrían serios problemas, o por lo menos eso creían.

Zetsu: Neji, que haces aquí.

Neji: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso no puedo caminar por el bosque?

Tenten: Nosotros dijimos que verificaríamos el área, No tenías porque venir.

Neji: se estaban tardando demasiado.

Zetsu: Somos ninjas Neji, sabemos cuidarnos solos, no somos tan estúpidos como crees.

Neji: Yo no he dicho eso, se lo lista que es mi Tenten.

Zetsu: Si te vas a poner meloso yo mejor me voy (con un par de brinco el Jounin de la hierba desapareció)

Tenten: Bien, ceo que lo mejor será marcharnos, ya sabes como es Lee, lo mas seguro es que en estos momentos este llorando y diciendo que lo abandonamos, jajaja.

Neji: Si, eso creo……oye Tenten, tengo que preguntarte algo.

Al oír esto a la chica se erizaron hasta los mas insignificantes cabellos, si Neji había escuchado algo lo más probables es que la sometiera a un interrogatorio y obtuviese toda la verdad, y, hecho una furia iría a reclamarle a la Hokague por lo ocurrido.

Neji: Por favor dime que pasa entre tu y Zetsu (por alguna parte tenia que comenzar el chico ¿no?) porque estas tan enfadada con él el día de hoy, es decir, hasta hace poco te agradaba mucho, más de lo necesario.

Tenten: Nada, no me pasa nada con él, solo …..bueno… estoy algo gruñona el día de hoy, eso es todo.

Neji: Tenten, por favor, ¿es que no confías en mí?

Eso la desarmo. ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Cómo podía derrumbar toda barrera en tan solo un segundo? ¿Qué si confiaba en él?, estaba metida en este entuerto solo por hacerlo, pero necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas antes de poder decírselo, necesitaba protegerlo aunque sonase extraño. No quería, no podía verlo sufrir, y savia que la desconfianza de los suyos dañaría gravemente el corazón de Neji, ya que más que mal, este no era de hielo como la mayoría pensaba.

Neji: Tenten yo..

Tenten: No me preguntes nada, por favor. Te lo pido Neji, tenme un poco de paciencia y confianza, necesito arreglar un par de cosas antes de poder hablar de esto contigo. Por favor, no quiero mentirte. Confió en ti más de lo que he confiado en nadie a lo largo de mi vida, es solo que..

Neji puso un dedo sobre los labios de la joven y luego deposito en ellos un tierno y muy corto beso.

Neji: Tranquila, se que cuando estés lista me lo dirás, hasta entonces esperare.

Tenten: Neji….. gracias Neji.

Tenten lo abrazo cálidamente. Luego de unos instantes se separaron.

Tenten: Por cierto, no hay nada seguro aun, pero tienes razón en lo referente a Zetsu, si he actuado algo cortante con él. Es que últimamente no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos (vamos, no se creyeron que después de esa pelea nuestra Tenten seguiría confiando completamente en él ¿no?) Creo que deberíamos tener un poco de cuidado con él.

Neji: Eso lo se, recuerda que yo nunca he confiado en ese tipo.

Tenten: (con una leve risita) Si, lo se, pero eso lo hacías por celoso (cambiando drásticamente su semblante) Yo hablo de algo más, creo que seria bueno investigar sobre sus intenciones en la aldea.

Neji se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de la kunoishi. Si bien le encontraba toda la razón, y se alegraba de que por fin le hiciera caso con respecto a ese sujeto, era extraño ver a Tenten actuar tan seria y retraída.

Neji: No te preocupes, si algo malo trama lo descubriremos. Por ahora lo mejor será ir a descansar, recuerda que nos encontramos en una misión y debemos completarla.

Tenten: Si, vamos.

Ambos shinobis se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el campamento. En sus mentes miles de inquietudes, diferentes para cada quien, afloraba a cada segundo transcurrido. Pero algo tenían en común esas mentes atormentadas; sabían que pasase lo que pasase, sin importar el riesgo, dolor o consecuencias, se tendrían incondicionalmente el uno al otro, hecho que confirmaron con una sonrisa, y el roce de sus manos al encontrarse en una fracción de segundo sus sinceras miradas.

_**¿Qué tal he? Espero que me disculpen por haberme demorado tanto, es que he tenido que hacer mil y una cosas. Tratare de que el siguiente capitulo salga más rápido, pero no prometo mucho ya que tengo mil cosa que hacer. Cahu y muchos besos.**_

_**PD: Profa manden reb para saber si le esta gustando el fic ok, pa mi es re importante saberlo.**_


	9. Porque más que amigos, somos hermanos

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Porque más que amigos, somos hermanos**_

¿Cómo había pasado eso? Es decir, cuando se dio por finalizada la misión y decidió que tomarían un pequeño descanso en las aguas termales camino a Konohoja, no pensó que el sistema inmunológico de su hiperquinetico compañero lo tomaría también. En resumidas cuentas, al poner un pie en la habitación que compartirían, a Lee le dio una fiebre que pondría en vergüenza a un volcán en erupción. El chico enérgico había escogido justo ese día para caer enfermo. Jamás en la vida lo había visto enfermarse, y debía admitir que si en un principio se había enfadado (el chico se resfrió por correr obstinadamente bajo la lluvia por cerca de 25 km) ahora estaba muy, muy preocupada. Adoraba a Lee, no podía negarlo, y aunque tratase de disimularlo le dolía mucho verlo tan débil e indefenso, sobre todo le enterneció de sobremanera la cara de cachorro reprimido que puso cuando Neji y Zetsu lo reprendían de manera muy severa y lo amenazaban con dejarlo botado en la posada porque ellos debían volver a Konohoja.

Neji: Eres un Baka Lee, te advertimos que no hicieras eso, ahora en lugar de ahorrar tiempo nos retrasaremos.

A Lee se le cristalizaron los ojos al escuchar a Neji, lo que hiso que el ojiblanco retrocediera un par de pasos.

Lee: Entonces ¿no me van a dejar votado aquí?.

Neji lo miro algo indeciso, pero antes de que pudiese contestar Zetsu intervino.

Zetsu: ¿Debes estar bromeando? Si se resfrió fue por baka, nosotros debemos completar la misión y eso solo estará listo cuando entreguemos el informe.

Neji: Lo siento Lee, pero el idiota tiene razón, Tenemos que entregar el informe antes de mañana por la tarde, si no estás recuperado para entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí.

A Lee le caían dos grandes cascadas de los brillantes ojos negros. Miro a Neji y luego a Zetsu, el primero lo miraba serio, pero con un dejo de culpabilidad en sus ojos, y el segundo, bueno, Zestu se mostraba frio y algo molesto. Entonces la joven bestia verde hiso lo único que pudo.

Lee: Tenteeeeennnn, ¿tú también me vas a dejar?

Tenten lo miro de manera reprochante y se cruzo de brazos.

Tenten: ¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer eh?

Lee bajo la mirada, no solo estaba triste, sino que se sentía terriblemente mal.

Tenten: hmn, contigo no se puede, baka, como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar solo aquí y en ese estado

Lee casi se desnuca por lo fuerte que giro la cabeza (al igual que otros dos shinobis) e intento abrasar a la kunoichi, pero se cayó por un fuerte mareo siendo atrapado por la chica.

Tenten: Mira, si ni siquiera puedes dar dos pasos, vamos Lee, será mejor que te acuestes y descanses, pero mejor date una ducha antes para que te quites el frio por lluvia.

Lee: Si Tenten, me acompañas para no caerme.

Obviamente el chico con corte de tazón dijo esto con toda la inocencia de un niño de 3 años, pero sus dos compañeros no lo tomaron así y, cada uno arrastrándolo de un brazo con la delicadeza de un troglodita literalmente lo lanzaron al baño y serraron de un portazo.

Tenten solo pudo sonreír y esperar que su querido amigo saliera en una sola pieza.

Ni siquiera 5 minutos tardaron en tener listo a Lee, 5 minutos en los que Tenten a la velocidad de un rayo ya había hecho todos los preparativos para atender a su compañero, hecho que no pudo poner más contento a su amigo y más celoso a los otros dos.

Neji: pensando "claro, este idiota nos retrasa y para colmo lo premian atendiéndolo"

Tenten ayudó a la joven bestia verde como si ella fuese su madre, mientras el pobre y desvalido Lee lloraba amares, incrementando con esto su fiebre.

Tenten: Lee, por favor deja de llorar, que si sigues solo lograras que tu fiebre aumente.

Lee: de acuerdo mi bella flor, si tu lo dices lo hare, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Tenten: Claro, que necesitas.

Lee abrió sus brillantes ojos a más no poder y tapándose desde la nariz hacia abajo con la sabana se dirigió a la kuno¡chi con carita de cordero degollado.

Lee: Mi bellísima flor, podrías dormir conmigo hoy, es que no me quiero quedar solito.

Zetsu se puso blanco como papel y mentalmente anoto a Lee como la primera víctima de la invasión, pero Neji, bueno él fue un caso aparte, con decir que casi se infarta y que en un lapsus inferior al segundo y medio masacro a su "querido" compañero de unas 50 maneras diferentes, bueno, ustedes entenderán.

En un principio la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, pero luego entendió, el chico del taijustu no era más que un niño en cuerpo de adulto y eso nunca iba a cambiar, eso esperaba ella. Lee siempre había necesitado sentirse apreciado, especialmente por su equipo, y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, ¿cómo podría negarse a cuidarlo y acompañarlo solo una noche?

Tenten lo miro con una ternura y calidez tan propia de ella.

Tenten: Por supuesto que me quedare contigo si me necesitas tonto, como crees que te dejaría solito ahora.

Lee se abraso de la cintura de la joven que en esos momentos se encontraba arrodillada junto a él, y luego deposito su cabeza sobre los muslos de esta, como un gato que aguarda a que su amo le rasque la espalda.

Tenten estaba conmovida con el tierno intento de adulto, claro que no pudo disfrutar el momento ya que en menos de un minuto el ambiente se volvió extremadamente tenso y no fue necesario que alzara la cabeza para saber que sus dos compañeros se acercaban peligrosamente a la joven bestia verde, y darle las buenas noches claramente no era su intención.

Tenten: Chicos porque mejor no bajan a cenar y luego descansan, yo no tengo hambre y prefiero quedarme con este tonto.

Neji: Tienes que comer algo, (un poco más tranquilo) Yo me quedare con el esta noche, por eso no te preocupes.

La bella chica sonrió amablemente y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro dando a entender su negativa.

Tenten: Te lo agradezco Neji, pero le prometí a Lee que me quedaría con él y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no te preocupes por mí, te juro que estaré bien.

Zetsu: ¿Segura? Si quieres te hago compañía, dudo que el "bello durmiente" valla a hablar mucho.

De rejo el ojiblanco le dedico una mirada furibunda a su "ex rival"

Neji: No es necesario, tú puedes ir a dormir Zestu, después de todo Lee es nuestro amigo y nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Tú no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

Tenten: Buenas noches a los dos.

El joven Hyuuga no se lo creía. Con la mejor de las sonrisas y un gesto con la mano derecha su flamante novia lo había mandado a acostar junto a su rival.

Neji: Pero…

Tenten: Pero nada, si Lee amanece igual o peor mañana ustedes serán los encargados de llevarle el informe a la Quinta, y yo me quedare con Lee. En tal caso ustedes deben de estar descansados y listos. Les agradezco su preocupación, pero será mejor que ambos se vallan a reposar. Buenas noches.

Ambos querían rebatir la decisión, pero cierta castaña no les dio lugar para hacerlo, ya que sin siquiera percatarse habían sido expulsados del cuarto y a sus espaldas ya solo se encontraba una puerta cerrada.

--

Dos de la madrugada y él sin siquiera cerrar un ojo. Ahora entendía porque un shinobi no se debía enamorar. Después de todo quedar sin sistema nervioso no era ninguna gracia.

Ya no aguanto más tiempo en esa desesperante espera y decidió ir a ver como seguían Lee y Tenten. Sigilosamente el ojiblanco se deslizó a través de la habitación que en esos momentos compartía con su "querido" compañero nuevo, no sin que en el proceso una que otra broma pesada se mostrara tentadora por su cabeza, pero descarto los maquiavélicos planes, al menos por el momento. Su prioridad en esos instantes se encontraba tras el muro, actuando como la enfermera del "ser" más, como decirlo, exasperante que hubiese tenido el agrado de conocer. Si, el también debía admitirlo, apreciaba a Lee, claro que el chico de las grandes cejas lo sabría sobre su cadáver. Con que el mismo se diese por enterado bastaba.

Cuando se encontraba próximo a la entrada de la habitación que compartían los otros tres integrantes de su equipo, Neji se detuvo. Escuchaba algo, algo realmente bello y relajante. Una mujer estaba cantando, y no cualquier mujer, si la voz salía del cuarto quería decir que….

Con la destreza propia de un Ninja de su nivel el joven Hyuuga deslizo la puerta corrediza sin que nadie se percatase, entro en el cuarto y desde el umbral se dedico a observar anonadado como su chica arrullaba dulcemente a su mejor amigo. En cualquier otra circunstancia Neji habría sentido muchos celos, y el hombre en las piernas de "su mujer" habría sentido mucho dolor, pero era imposible enfadarse a escuchar la hermosa melodía entonada por su Tenten.

_**Tras mil y un susurros**_

_**Tú nombre siempre he de escuchar**_

_**Tras mil y una dudas**_

_**En ti siempre he de confiar**_

_**Más que amigos, tú, mi hermano**_

_**Nunca yo te dejare**_

_**Pues mi alma y mi esperanza**_

_**Contigo, ¡tonta!, entrelacé.**_

_**No llores más te lo suplico**_

_**Carcomes hoy mi corazón**_

_**Tu tristeza es mi desgracia**_

_**Me sofoca tu dolor**_

_**Mejor ríe como siempre**_

_**Salta y canta como ayer**_

_**Dame vida y esperanza**_

_**Como yo te la daré**_

_**El sol brota amenazante**_

_**La briza impulsa siempre a más**_

_**No neguemos nuestras fuerzas **_

_**Y empecemos a avanzar.**_

_**Yo te quiero, tú me amas**_

_**Que más yo podría desear**_

_**Solo verte cada día**_

_**Disfrutando esta amistad.**_

(porsiaca,la letra la inventé yo, es para darle cierto toque a fic). Lentamente se aproximó a la chica, que en esos instantes se encontraba con los ojos serrados mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba maternalmente a cabeza del bebe del grupo. Tan ensimismada se encontraba que solo sintió a su amado novio cuando este depósito el lado izquierdo de su cabeza sobre su muslo libre y silenciosamente, solo con un movimiento casi imperceptible, exigió lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Tenten dejo de cantar y comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos muy suavemente el rostro de su Neji.

Neji: No pares.

Tenten: no lo haré.

Neji: Me refiero a la canción, no pares de de cantar.

Tenten lo miro un tanto confundida.

Tenten: Pese que odiabas que la gente cantase.

Neji: Cuando no lo hacen perfecto si, entonces lo odio.

La joven kunoishi sonrió y se dispuso a continuar, pero antes fue levemente interrumpida por el shinobi.

Neji: Nunca vuelvas a pensar que yo odio algo que tú haces. Yo te amo, y siempre lo hare.

La chica lo miro emocionada y volvió a sonreír. El tenia ese efecto en ella, hacerla sonreír, o para ser más especifica: hacerla feliz.

Tenten: Hai Neji.

Bajo el manto de la noche y al son de la suave melodía ambos shinobis disfrutaron de la calidez de su kunoishi. Uno como amante, otro como hermano, ambos como amigos y eternos protectores. La voz se fue apagando a medida que el cansancio derrotaba a la muchacha, pero cuando la magia se detuvo ya no importaba; los tres estaban juntos, los tres descansaban tranquilos, los tres eran felices.

_**Mil disculpas por la eterna demora, pero he estado demasiado ocupada. Hace dos meses que partí la U y he tenido poco tiempo para respirar. Este capítulo quizás lo hayan encontrado algo cursi, pero además de amar la pareja Neji/Tenten adoro el equipo de Gai sensei en general, y al pobrecito de Lee lo había dejado muy aparte.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me esforzaré por tener listo el siguiente en menos tiempo, pero ojo que no prometo nada.**_


	10. No estás solo

_**Capitulo X**_

_**No estás solo**_

Como por arte de magia la joven bestia verde de Kohnoja se encontraba saltando y gritando feliz a través del bosque, mientras lucia dos grandes chichones en su cabeza, ¿Qué más se podría esperar? junto a él iban dos chicos intolerantes, serios y a esas alturas muy hastiados. Tenten por su parte se reía por lo bajo mientras observaba la escena, aunque mientras más se aproximaban a su hogar un amargo recuerdo punzaba en su cabeza. Al poner el informe sobre el escritorio de la Hokage comenzaría inmediatamente con su pequeña investigación. Tenía que probar por cualquier medio que Neji era inocente de todo lo que se le acusaba y por cómo veía ella la situación, debería hacerlo sola.

Lee: ¡¡.¡¡Ya llegamos!!

Neji/Zetsu: ¡¡PORFIN!!

Tenten: Vamos, si tampoco es tan terrible.

Zetsu: ¿Bromeas verdad?

Neji: No, no bromea, no me preguntes porque.

Zetsu: Bueno, la linda Tenten tiene un carácter muy especial, ni hablar de su paciencia. De seguro serás una gran esposa y madre, no me importaría que me hiciese los honores.

Tenten se había ruborizado levemente por los comentarios, pero no dijo nada. Si daba las gracias en esos momentos tenía que dar por seguro que el ojiblanco se la comía viva.

Zetsu: No te preocupes preciosa, sé que no dices nada por tu noviecito aquí presente, pero no tranquila, yo te entiendo.

Neji: Óyeme bien tú pedazo de ….

Tenten se situó entre ambos shinobis antes de que Neji desatara la tercera guerra mundial justo cuando aterrizaron frente a la gran entrada de Konohoja. Ella se disponía a mediar un largo intercambio de insulto y miradas asesina cuando algo, o más bien dicho alguien inesperado la saco de la escena jalándola fuertemente del brazo. Ambos shinobis dejaron su enfrentamiento para golpear al desgraciado ¿Anbu?

Tal como a Tenten segundos atrás, otro oficial del anbu jalo a Zetsu lejos del Hyuuga, mientras que cinco ninjas más rodeaban al ojiblanco realizando sellos extraños e inmovilizando al shinobi.

Tenten logro zafarse de su captor y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Neji, pero otro anbu le corto el paso.

Tenten: ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Por qué arrestan a Neji?

Lee: ¿Qué sucede aquí? Déjenlo a menos que quieran pelea, no importa si son Anbus, me enfrentare a todos ustedes.

Zetsu: Lee, Tenten, deténganse.

Ambos lo miraron extrañados, para luego observarlo con enfado y eventualmente ignorarlo. Había cosas más importantes que atender ahora que a Zetsu.

Neji: Se puede saber bajo que cargos me detienen.

Anbu: El detenido no tiene derecho a preguntas.

Tenten: Pero notros sí.

Lee: Que la señorita no se los tenga que repetir.

Dicho esto tanto Lee como Tenten adoptaron posición de ataque.

Zetsu: (Se acerco a Tenten y en voz baja le dijo) Tú ya lo sabes, no armes un escándalo.

Tenten: Suéltame o si no…

Anbu: Si desean saber algo y pueden hacerlo, les recomiendo que vallan con Tsunade-sama, de ser posible ella les explicará la situación.

Lee: pero, ¡Oigan!

Ya era tarde pues los 8 ninjas habían desaparecido frente a ellos llevándose a Neji.

Lee: Como que tu sabes Tenten, cuéntame, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Tenten: Te lo diré en el camino, ahora acompáñame, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Zetsu: Sabes muy bien que nada de lo que está a su alcance lograra sacar al Hyuuga de esta, el es un traidor y será enjuiciado como tal. Su destino esta sellado; la muerte, y si tú te le acercas sabes que podrías caer en el mismo abismo.

Tenten: Eso es lo que tu………..

La chica no pudo terminar ya que Lee de un solo golpe había levantado cerca de 15 metros a su compañero. Este no toco el piso al caer ya que una furibunda bestia verde lo tomo por el cuello y mirándolo con un odio inimaginable par aquellos comúnmente tiernos ojos lo encaro.

Lee: Si se que tú tienes algo que ver en esto ten por seguro que desearás no haber nacido.

Dicho esto el shinobi de las cejas pobladas dejo caer a su compañero, tomo a su amiga de un brazo e indicándole que la seguiría comenzaron con su marcha.

Neji Hyuuga comprendía lo que ocurría, sabia el porqué lo habían tomado detenido y también lograba percatarse de la incomodidad de la Hokage ante tal dilema.

Tsunade: Capitán, usted y su equipo pueden retirarse, yo me encargare de esto.

Anbu: Si Tsunade-sama, con su permiso.

Dejando una nube de humo tras de si, los ocho ninjas desaparecieron dejando solos en la habitación a la Hokage, su ayudante y al joven ojiblanco.

Tsunade: Neji, esto es difícil de explicar, y a decir verdad no sé muy bien por donde comenzar.

Neji: Tsunade-sama, tranquilícese, me encuentro ligeramente informado sobre los cargos bajo los que me acusan.

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune se sorprendieron. El caso "D" como lo denominaban era de alta confidencialidad y nadie excepto el grupo & debía de saber lo que ocurría.

Neji: Se que me acusan de ser el responsable del ataque al cuartel Anbu y de haber robado ciertos pergaminos. También me entere de que existe una supuesta evidencia que me incrimina, la que porciento debe ser muy contundente, sino dudo mucho que la hubiesen disuadido de hacerme arrestar, cuando notoriamente no se encuentra de acuerdo con esta medida.

Tsunade sonrió débilmente ante lo ultimo dicho por el Hyuuga. Por lo menos el chico sabia que ella si confiaba en su inocencia.

Tsunade: Yo si confió en ti Neji, pero como sabrás a pesar de ser la Hokage yo no mando sola a la aldea y miembros del alto mando no te conocen como yo y quieren la cabeza del responsable, o la de alguien que llene bien ese lugar, te seré franca; tú situación es muy, muy delicada, tanto así que han pensado en la pena de muerte.

Neji se sorprendió y a la ves atemorizó un poco. Ni siquiera lo habían llevado a un juicio y ya lo estaba ahorcando. Por lo demás, justo esto le tenía que ocurrir ahora, primera vez en su desdichada vida que podía declararse feliz.

Neji trato de mantener la calma y hablar con coherencia.

Neji: Cuanto tiempo me queda.

Tsunade: Para serte franca, nada. Ya deberías estar frente al consejo, esta desviada fue un truco mío para…..

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente y tres ancianos seguidos por unos oficiales anbus entraron en el despacho de la rubia serrando fuertemente las puertas tras de si.

I anciano: Así que por esto el Hyuuga no llego frente a nosotros.

III anciano: Ya hablamos esto Tsunade, el Jounin conocido como Hyuuga Neji será ejecutado hoy mismo por el crimen de alta traición y asesinato masivo. No hay pie atrás.

Tsunade se puso roja y antes de que uno de los oficiales tocara a Neji destrozó su escritorio con el puño, dio un salto y se puso entre el chico y el atemorizado ninja.

II anciano: Esto es inaudito,

Tsunade: Inaudito es que condenen a muerte a un joven que solo ha sabido servir a su patria desde que nació solo porque se ven superados por una investigación. La razón por la que harán esto es para quitarse este horrendo error de encima.

I anciano: Como te atreves, muy bien sabes que existen pruebas en su contra.

Tsunade: Pruebas insuficientes para mi gusto.

II anciano: Lastima que tu voto solo represente 1/3 de la decisión final, ahora o te quitas del medio por las buenas o me temo que ocurrirá algo muy desagradable.

Shizune, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, se situó frente a su sensei en posición de batalla y empuño sus agujas.

Neji que hasta el momento también había permanecido como un mero espectador poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la mujer de cabellera rubia y la miro con agradecimiento.

Neji: No Tsunade-sama, usted no debe hacer esto, es una gran líder y la aldea la necesita ahora, no vale la pena.

Tsunade: Neji………….no.

Neji: solo le pido un favor.

El joven Hyuuga se acercó a la anciana y le susurro algo al oído. Tras esto la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió, más su mirada mostraba una inmensa tristeza.

Tsunade: Valla momento para darse cuenta ¿e muchacho?

Neji: Ni me lo diga.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras el ojiblanco retomo su común postura fría y orgullosa. La postura típica de los Hyuuga, dispuesto a afrontar lo que venía con honor, pues sabía que tarde o temprano su inocencia seria probada, solo lamentaba no estar con Tenten en esos momento, el saber que no podría volver a probar esos labios, compartir la tibieza de su cuerpo, no ver esos hermoso ojos chocolate irradiando un puro e inocente amor solo para él.

Se acerco a los ancianos quienes lo miraron con desprecio y cierta arrogancia.

II anciano: Por lo menos afrontas el hecho traidor.

I anciano: ya basta de retrasos, es hora de acabar con esto.

Tsunade hervía en rabia; sabía que debía detenerlos, pero no podía, la única manera seria matar a esos viejos desgraciados, pero Neji tenía razón, hacer eso era cárcel segura para ella y la destitución de su cargo. No le importaba lo que pasase consigo misma, pero era más que seguro que no lograría acabar con los tres viejos antes de ser detenida por lo Anbus y Naruto aun no estaba completamente listo para relevarla, lo que dejaría el puesto de Hokage en manos de uno de esos infelices. No podía dejar a la aldea en manos equivocadas, simplemente no podía. Una lágrima corrió por la pálida mejilla llegando a los enrojecidos labios.

Tsunade: Lo siento Neji, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

El grupo de hombres se disponían a salir del despacho cuando nuevamente la entrada fue brutalmente abierta, solo que esta vez no quedo puerta para una siguiente. Una desafiante mirada platinada se vislumbro entre las sombras y a cada paso que daba su dueño dentro de la habitación, la sangre de los ancianos se helaba más y más. La situación empeoro al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no venia solo, y que junto a él se encontraba el destructor de la puerta y original vestía verde de Konohoja. Tras ambos, cinco jóvenes que trataba de recobrar el aliento mientras que un grupo no menor de Hyuugas esperaban muy enfadados, bloqueando la salida de dicho lugar.

Neji miro sorprendido a los recién llegado. Tanto Lee como Tenten parecían haber corrido por su vida más de mil kilómetros, y debía admitir que jamás había visto esa mirada llena de odio en los rostros de sus primas, de Naruto, ni en Lee o su Tenten, y mucho menos en su sensei. Pero lo que realmente lo dejo en shock fue el clan Hyuuga, ver a todo el clan Hyuuga ahí y para qué hablar de….

Hiashi: Ustedes no se llevaran a mi sobrino a ninguna parte, no sin pasar por sobre todos los cadáveres del clan Hyuuga.

_**Y bien, ¿Qué tal? Espero que les este gustando, sin más que decir me despido y le ruego paciencia, que con la U y los bloqueos mentales el Fic no sale muy rápido, ya que de vez en cuando me cae la inspiración y lo que escribo sale en media hora de cómo tres semanas **__****__** jaja.**_

_**Porfa manden sus opiniones sean buenas o malas, todo es bien recibido. Chau **_


	11. Todo por ti

**_Todo por ti_**

Una gota de sudor frío resbalo por su nuca, su mano estrujo con fuerza los papeles que sostenía y con destreza empuñó el kunai. Había resultado, tenia lo que quería, pero lo que podía salir mal ocurrió, ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y con la figura de él inserta en su pupila. Mientras recordaba lo ocurrido y repasaba cada paso, una hermosa katana se acerco peligrosamente a su frágil figura.

Tenten: "El juego termino"

_**Flash Back**_

Una bella castaña y un extrañamente serio chico de grandes cejas caminaban a paso lento rumbo a la cárcel de konhoja. Visitarían a su amigo, el cual llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas en dicho lugar. Tenten llevaba su vista fija en un punto neutro viendo la nada y Lee la observaba como esperando que esta le hablase, pero como se aproximaban a su destino y nada ocurría decidió actuar.

Lee: Tenten ¿estas segura?, preferiría……

Tenten: No Lee, no cambiaremos roles y ya no insistas.

Lee: Pero Tenten, soy pésimo mintiendo y estaré mucho más tranquilo si tú estas distrayéndolo.

La joven kunoichi se detuvo a solo metros de la puerta del establecimiento que pronto visitaría, adopto una postura firme y miro decidida a su amigo de siempre. Lee por su parte se puso terriblemente nervioso, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y trato de desviar la mirada, todo esto lo tenia terriblemente nervioso y preocupado, su amiga estaba decidida a hacer algo terriblemente peligroso, la causa era algo completamente valido y él lo entendía, lo que no lograba comprender era el porque no lo deja a él hacer la parte más arriesgada, bien sabia que si algo le ocurría la joven bestia verde no se lo perdonaría, ni hablar de Neji.

Lentamente la ninja fue suavizando su mirada al comprender por lo que pasaba el chico. Se acerco, lo abraso tiernamente, y sin soltar su suave agarre le hablo.

Tenten: Esta es mi idea, es por mi novio, es mi responsabilidad. Sabes que nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriese, mucho menos si fuese a causa mía.

Lee: ¿Y tu crees que yo si? Además te recuerdo que Neji no solo es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, uno frío y antisocial, pero un hermano al fin y al cabo. Y tú mi bella flor, eres el corazón de nuestro equipo, nuestra chispa, si algo malo te ocurre yo me muero, ni hablar de Gai sensei y sobre todo Neji.

Los ojos del shinobi se cristalizaron, no como siempre solían hacerlo con los comunes lloriqueos del chico, sino que por verdadero miedo, tristeza y ternura. La chica deslizó sus brazos desde su cuello al pecho cubierto por aquella fea tela verde. Lo miro fijamente y sonrío como solo ella podía hacerlo. Lee la miro asombrado, como podía sonreír así bajó aquellas circunstancias.

Lee: Tenten…

Ella poso uno de sus finos dedos sobre sus labios con una dulzura casi maternal.

Tenten: Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, pero necesito tu apoyo, y sobre todo te necesito firme. No fallaremos, lo estamos haciendo por Neji, y tal vez esto trascienda nuestros problemas.

Lee: lo se, lo se, pero aun así no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe. Sabe que siempre estaré pendiente de ti.

Tenten sonrío enternecida, ese era su Lee, tan tierno, tan amable, tan sincero.¿Como podría siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de arriesgarlo?

Tenten: Aja, pero te recuerdo que ambos somos shinobis capaces, no me subestimes ¿no estarás comenzando a menospreciarme e?

Lee: No cambies el tema, aun no me convence del todo esto.

Tenten: Solo confía en mi ¿si?

El joven Ninja suspiro cansado en son de rendición, no tenía caso, si la chica decidió algo ya no había vuelta atrás, era tan testaruda.

Lee: no te convenceré ¿cierto?

La chica le guiño un ojo y saco la lengua de forma infantil.

Tenten: No ¿realmente tenias alguna esperanza?

Lee: Realmente no.

El rostro del chico abandonó su expresión de resignación y la cambió por una de preocupación, lo que no paso desapercibida por la castaña. Rápidamente comprendió el problema.

Tenten: No te preocupes por él, solo debemos actuar con normalidad y estará bien. Recuerda que de nada servirá que se entere, solo lo preocuparíamos.

Lee: si Tenten, eso lo se, pero como ya te lo dije, soy pésimo mintiendo, y a un Hyuuga.

Tenten: no tienes que mentir, solo desvía el tema si te lo pregunta.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, tenia que admitirlo, ni ella misma estaba convencida, el Hyuuga parecía tener un sexto sentido, siempre que ella y Lee a habían querido ocultar algo en el pasado los descubría casi por arte de magia.

Rompieron el contacto visual que los unía y posaron sus pupilas en la gran puerta metálica que se erguía firme ante ellos. Ya era la hora, veinte minutos estarían ahí para luego dar inicio a su misión, y si kami-sama quería nunca más tendrían que visitar a su amigo en aquel espantoso lugar.

Tenten: ¿Listo Lee?

Lee: No.

Tenten: Jajaja, yo tampoco.

Ingresaron en el recinto, y luego de pasar por el tedioso procedimiento de registro un guardia los encamino a la celda de su amigo.

Tenten: Estoy segura de que ese idiota toco más de lo que debería cuando nos registraba.

Lee: No te preocupes mi bellísima flor, ya hable con Tsunade-sama al respecto.

Tenten: ¿y que te dijo? ¿Es normal?

Lee: Dijo que tal vez se estaba pasando un poco, pero me autorizo a que, saliendo Neji de aquí, le de una pequeña lección a guardia de segunda jiji.

Una pequeña gotita rodó desde la frente de la chica. Hasta sentía algo de pena por el pobre pervertido, y eso que odiaba a ese tipo de sujetos, pero una paliza de Lee, eso no se lo deseaba a casi nadie.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraban separados solo por unos grises barrotes del tercer miembro del equipo de Gai. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y mil sentimientos afloraron en un solo instante. No supieron como fue que la reja se abrió y ellos ingresaron, ni cuando el guardia les dicto su tiempo y se marcho. Nada había importado, lo único que contaba es que en esos momentos podían saborear sus labios, juntar sus cuerpos y perderse en el aroma de su compañero, solo kami sabia como esta separación los estaba matando.

Lee: ejem

Reaccionado ante el carraspeo de su amigo, ambos separaron sus labios, pero no rompieron su abraso. Lee los observaba de reojo y con un leve sonrojo, no importaba cuantas veces los hubiese visto, seguía siendo extraño. Ante esta reacción por parte de su amigo ambos se ruborizaron. La chica más que el ojiblanco.

Lee: jajaja, Neji, nunca te había visto así de sonrojado jajajajaj, y Tenten, a ti no te veía así desde..e.e.e.e….eeee.

Tenten: ¡Lee! (cállate, cállate, por favor cállate)

Neji: ¿Desde cuando, Lee?

Lee: Desde, desde…….ninguna vez en particular jajaja, tú mejor sabes que nuestra florecita se ruboriza con cosas simples, debe serr ..

Neji: ¿Nuestra florecita? A, y no creas que me olvide de lo del sonrojo, ¿desde cuando Lee?

Lee sentía como le temblaban las piernas y lo peor es que la mirada acecina de su ahora dudoso amigo lo estaba ahogando. Como demonios se salvaba de esa, estaba más que claro que el Hyuuga lo había atrapado y no tenia vía de escape. Tenten no podría protegerlo, la pobre ya se veía lo bastante aproblemada con el fuerte agarre del jounin.

Sip, definitivamente hasta aquí había llegado.

Lee: mira Neji fue un accidente…yy

Gran error, Tenten puso cara de me están matando aquí.

Lee: Es decir, solo teníamos 15 y com te dig…

Otro gran error, la mirada de Neji no podía expresar más odio.

Lee: "me van a matar, la pregunta es ¿Cómo?"

Neji: Una vez, un accidente a los 15, de que demonios estas hablando.

Lee: yo, yo, yo

Bueno, habiendo tantos Lee en este mundo, uno más uno menos.

Tenten: lo que ocurrió fue que por accidente Lee me vio semidesnuda en una ocasión en que pernocto en mi casa, fue un accidente y fue mi culpa, de acuerdo, no te pongas así.

Lee no podía creer lo que Tenten había hecho (con lo del casi desnuda quizás le había salvado el cuello, o evitado que se lo arrancasen), y por la expresión de Neji él tampoco, con decir que su mandíbula se dislocaría si se abría un milímetro más.

Neji pareció reaccionar a lo dicho por su novia, y si, la cara de un hombre puede pasar del blanco, al rojo y hasta el morado, o en el caso de Lee en viceversa.

Neji se arrojo sobre Lee, Lee se oculto tras Tenten y Tenten actuaba como un muro humano, tal cual como cuando eran pequeños y el chico corte tazón corría tras haber cabreado a al genio. La eterna mediadora, los eternos rivales, los inseparables amigos.

Si, todo saldría bien. Ella no permitiría que les quitaran eso, nadie le quitarais a su familia, nadie les arrebataría su felicidad. No lo permitiría.

Lee: Neji, solo nos quedan como 5 minutos, no los gastemos en esto si.

Neji: no te preocupes, me demorare menos de medio segundo en darte tu merecido.

Tenten: ¡¡YA BASTA!!

Ambos shinobis cayeron sobre sus respectivos traseros y miraron con miedo a la castaña. Esta por su parte poso sus manos sobre sus caderas y se turno para mirarlos con reproche, luego una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y en menos de un segundo estallo en carcajadas, las risas eran tantas que tubo que hincarse y en poco tiempo esta fue contagiada a los otros dos.

Todo parecía marchar bien, omitiendo claro el hecho de que se encontraban en la cárcel, y el que Lee observara con cierta melancolía a su castaña. Las sonrisas del Hyuuga cesaron

Neji: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tanto la kunoichi como el joven shinobi de los ojos oscuros entrecruzaron miradas nuevamente, los habían descubierto.

Guardia: El tiempo término, es hora de salir, y no insistas Rock Lee.

Lee/Tenten: Si (salvados por la campana)

Estaba saliendo de la celda, cuando Neji la cogió del brazo y la detuvo firmemente.

Neji: Tenten ¿Qué pasa?

Tenten: Nada, no ocurre nada, no te preocupes.

Neji: Que tú me mientas nunca a sido buen presagio, dime que…

La joven fue jalada del lado del ojiblanco y la fría reja volvió a interponerse entre ellos, solo que en esta ocasión la castaña dio la espalda. Solo pudo ver la mirada preocupada del Hyuuga de reojo mientras era conducida a la salida.

Neji: Espere un segundo, ¡Lee!

El joven no se atrevió a mirarlo, a encararlo, si lo hacia se desmonoraria, ni hablar de a kunoichi.

Neji: ¡¡Tenten!!Lee!!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tenten: "por favor que ese grito no sea lo ultimo que oiré de él"

No era momento de pensar en eso, si no quería que eso sucediera debía pensar rápido.

De una manera impresionante y haciendo gala de su habilidad shinobi logro mitigar el impacto del golpe, desviándolo lo suficiente como para que su delgada figura fuera capas de escabullirse y situarse una distancia considerable de su contrincante.

Zetsu: Diría que me sorprende, pero mentiría.

Tenten: ¿y eso seria nuevo? Los papeles en mi mano dicen que es una costumbre, por lo menos desde que pisaste nuestra tierra.

Zetsu: ja, la vida de un shinobi, tú deberías entenderlo bien, eres una kunoichi ¿o no?

Tenten: Traidor.

Zetsu: Traidor seria si me volviera contra los míos. Ni siquiera debería estarte dando estas explicaciones, siempre ha sido una tontería hablarle a los muertos.

A Tenten se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca al oír ese tono tintado de sadismo. Lo sabia bien, Zetsu era más fuerte que ella, en un enfrentamiento cara a cara llevaba las de perder, pero no podía huir, no aún.

El shinobi empuño su katana y se posiciono para el ataque, miro a la chica de una manera indescifrable y se detuvo un momento. Tenten lo miraba de la misma manera y esto lo intrigo, decidió aguardar un instante.

Zetsu: A menos de que quieras unírteme, lo que por desgracia dudo.

Tenten: Tan imbécil no eres ¿e?.

Zetsu: ¿Imbécil? ja, olvidaba que soy yo quien se encuentra en la cárcel y a punto de morir.

Tenten: "Bingo" eso ya lo veremos.

Zetsu: Mi preciosa niña, a excepción de ti nadie siquiera sospecha de mí, todos los ojos están sobre el Hyuuga, y eso se arregla. De hecho, lo are.

Tenten: ¿porque culpar a Neji?

Zetsu: Necesitaba un pequeño sacrificio y en una de mis investigaciones surgió lo del sello de los Hyuugas y el estudio para hacerlo desaparecer, eso sumado a lo mal que me caía el señor genio, el conocido odio de este por dicha marca y listo, que más perfecto.

Tenten: Eres un maldito, y estas muy equivocado, quizás de esta maldita invasión nadie sospeche.

Tenten arrojo los papeles a los pies del chico mientras lo miraba con odio. Este pareció ni inmutarse.

Tenten: pero de la inocencia de Neji muchos están más que seguros, te descubrirán.

Zetsu: ¿Lo que no han hecho en meses lo harán en seis días? Sus ninjas son tan entupidos que tan solo una pequeña kunoichi fue capas de percatarse que un ninja hijo de la hierva era un sospechoso de lo ocurrido, y solo porque trataba de salvar a su noviecito. Ninguno fue capaz de procesar que no al mucho tiempo que un extranjero experto en explosivos llego a su "casita" el cuartel anbu, su gran orgullo fue hecho añicos.

Tenten: Sigo sin entender el porque de todo esto. Se suponía que esta era una esperanza para encontrar paz entre nuestras naciones.

Zetu: Jaja, ¿paz? ¿Bromeas? Desde ase mucho que nosotros no buscamos la paz con los tuyos, sacar a konohoja de las grandes ligas es nuestro único fin ¿porque crees que hice volar el dichoso cuartel?

Tenten: ¿Cómo voy a saber yo el….? Temari….maldito, querías acabar con ella.

Zetsu: La embajadora de la arena muere en extrañas circunstancias mientras hacía un viaje de rutina a la aldea amiga de la arena. Sospechoso ¿no?

Tenten: Eres un maldito bastardo, pero me sorprende tú ingenuidad, de veras crees que solo con eso podrían destruir una potencia militar como lo es Konohoja.

Zetsu: A mi me sorprende la tuya, en algunas ocasiones eres muy lista, pero en otras dejas mucho que desear. Eso era simplemente para que en el momento del ataque, la otra potencia conocida como la arena no brindara ayuda alguna, pero como ya no podrás verlo con tus propios te daré un pequeño resumen. Primero; más de mil explosivos han sido precisamente ubicados en las murallas que poseen la aldea, segundo; cien hombres ya se han infiltrado en la aldea dispuestos a mi señal, y lo mejor de todo es que las grandes fuerzas de este sitio están divididas, los que juran a ojos cerrados que el "gran Neji Hyuuga" es culpable y los que lo defienden a brazos partir. Todo sale a mi favor, algo más que agregar Tenten.

La expresión del rostro de la kunoichi cambio drásticamente de furia y ligero temor a una gran y arrogante sonrisa. Levanto con lentitud su brazo, poso su mano sobre el cuello de su blusa china, y ante la expectación de un paralizado hombre mostró con burla un pequeño micrófono negro.

Tenten: Nada más que agregar, dijiste más que suficiente "querido compañero", y estoy segura que la hokage y el consejo opinan lo mismo.

Del pequeño micrófono se hoyo un leve zumbido y luego la voz complaciente de una mujer.

Tsunade: Como tu dijiste querida, fue más que suficiente.

Zestu estaba pálido a más no poder y sintió como la katana resbalaba de entre sus dedos hasta choca contra el frío suelo. Lo habían engañado y el cayo como un completo idiota.

Zetsu: ¿pero como? Tú no sabias que vendría, enviaste al imbécil a distraerme y el idiota se quedo hablando con mi clon, es imposible.

Tenten: El idiota parece ser otro, Lee solo fue una distracción, a decir verdad la idea era que él te sugiriera que tramábamos algo y que tú me "descubrieras", fue algo predeterminado. ¿Ahora quien es el tonto?

Hecho una furia y con una velocidad increíble el shinobi arremetió contra la chica. Esta por su parte empuño su propia katana y dio por sentado que la batalla había comenzado, lamentablemente su movimiento no fue lo suficientemente rápido y ahogo un grito mientras sentía el frío metal incrustarse en su hombro. Logro patearlo y con eso lograr crear una distancia prudente entre ambos, pero el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y en menos de un segundo su enemigo se reincorporo, envistiendo nuevamente contra la joven.

Tenten lo miro con cierto temor, pero no vacilo, reincorporadoce al igual que su rival.

De repente todo cambio, una nube de polvo los cegó momentáneamente y el ojiazul salio disparado estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el muro. Al disiparse, la explicación fue más que clara y la sonrisa de la castaña más que evidente. Las bestias verdes habían llegado, la partida finalizo y Zetsu perdido.

Gai sensei: Manchaste el buen nombre de mi alumno, insultaste a mi protegido y heriste a mi bella flor, voy a partirte en mil cedazos mocoso.

Lee se junto con Tenten y se tranquilizo al ver que esta, a pesar de todo estaba bien, se sonrieron, se afirmaron y encararon al su excompañero con una mueca de completa satisfacción.

Tenten/Lee: El juego acabo.

_**Bien, mucho que decir:**_

_**Primero, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estudiar arquitortura y escribir no son dos cosas que vallan de la mano, por lo menos no de buenas primeras (especialmente si eres mechona).Segundo, se que el capitulo es largo, pero créanme que no pude reducirlo, y en lo personal me gustan los fic largos **__****__**, y por ultimo y más importante, espero que les guste el fic, a mi, hasta la fecha me tiene bastante conforme.**_

_**Bueno, quizás no era tanto que decir pero que más da, como ya lo dije, espero que me sigan leyendo y que en lo posible dejen rewiers. Sin más que comentar me despido, chauuuuuuu**__****_


	12. Y así, nuestra historia continuara ……

_Capitulo XII_

_**Y así, nuestra historia continuara …**_

_**Por ser tan confiada, por ser tan lenta, por ser tan ciega.**_

_La persecución había dado inicio hace ya bastante, y para su desgracia el no haber capturado al invasor a tiempo estaba costando caro. Bulliciosas explosiones les daban a entender a los tres shinobis que, mientras su maltrecho ex compañero huía de ellos, había activado los dichosos explosivos, y que, a diferencia de lo dicho anteriormente, estos no estaban ubicados solo en los muros protectores de la ciudad, sino que también dentro del área urbana, pues mas de alguna de las ruidosas detonaciones parecían provenir de la aldea misma._

_Tenten no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo. Otro punto importante para ella era que la herida en su hombro no era para estarse con juegos, menos con semejante persecución entre las copas de los árboles y esquivando armas y explosivos. Había perdido ya bastante sangre, ni hablar de la que perdería si seguían así, pero se negaba a dejarlo escapar, había hecho demasiado daño como irse impune y la ira y rencor acumulado en su interior le brindaban la energía necesaria para continuar. Le entristecía y se odiaba a si misma por eso, pero no podía expulsar todo ese maligno malestar de su anatomía. Se sabía a si misma una persona amable, gentil, pero por ahora esas antiguas cualidades de nada le servían. Sentía pena por haber sido traicionada por quien creyó su amigo, y, por los estragos que ella le había permitido causar en su vida. Gente a quien apreciaba estaba sufriendo porque no fue lo suficientemente lista y perspicaz como para percatarse de lo que en esos momentos le parecía obvio. Dejo escapar un suspiro y fijo la mirada almendrada en su actual problema._

_Repentinamente Zetsu hiso ademan de detenerse, lo que los puso en alerta inmediatamente, lo más probable es que se estuviese rindiendo, pero ni con eso se libraría del castigo. Tal como había parado, de improviso el joven fugitivo salto desde lo alto del árbol en línea recta hacia el suelo. Sintió flaquear sus piernas al tomar el último impulso y resonar en un eco lejano la voz de su sensei al ordenarles que bajaran de los arboles. No podían perderle el rastro. Pero estaba cansada y sus parpados caían junto con sus fuerzas._

_Ni bien tocaron el suelo una enceguecedora luz los cubrió. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo la situación había cambiado radicalmente y no para favor suyo._

_Gai: ¡Tenten cuidado!_

_La joven kunoishsi no supo bien el cómo ni cuándo el castaño había soltado aquella bomba de luz, pero el hecho era que rendirse no eran las intenciones del traidor. El joven prófugo, en un giro extraño y quizás desesperado arremetió contra las dos bestias verdes, las cuales debido a la velocidad con que iban solo atinaron a esquivar, dejándole el paso libre para que este alcanzara su verdadero objetivo._

_Aturdida y debilitada como estaba, Tenten solo atino a bloquear la catana que caía sobre ella siendo arrojada a barios metros de su contrincante por una fuerte patada en su abdomen. Después de eso todo se desarrollo en cámara lenta_

_Tenía la certeza de haber llegado al final de sus días, y contrario a lo que siempre pensó que ese momento sería, se encontraba tranquila. Un dejo de tristeza la invadió, pero no fue por ella misma, si no por dejar a quienes la apreciaban sinceramente, por dejarlo a él. Él, como podía arrepentirse si gracias a su sacrificio él estaría bien._

_Mientras caía de rodillas pudo distinguir fragmentos de imágenes; la cara de enfado de su sensei, como Zetsu sacaba otra kodashi del cinto, el inútil intento de Lee por alcanzarlos y un leve destello de sol que impacto en sus ojos, lo que termino por nublarle la vista._

_Sintió la sangre caer cálida desde su cuello hacia su costado, lenta, casi sensual. Pudo percatarse de cómo su respiración, al igual que los latidos de su corazón disminuían gradualmente y como sus extremidades se agarrotaban indicándole que no se moverían, lo único que no pudo sopesar fue el dolor físico de la estocada. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que esa sangre no provenía de su cuerpo. Lenta, pero decididamente separo sus parpados para dar paso a sus orbes almendrados. Inicialmente no pudo vislumbrar más que un manchón blanco enmarcado por otras manchas verdes y café, pero a medida que sus ojos se adecuaban a la luz pudo apreciar mejor, no solo la expresión de espanto de quien creía seria su verdugo, sino que la lacia cabellera oscura que se ondeaba impotente frente a si como en tantas otras ocasiones. Poco después reparo en la mano ensangrentada de su "mancha blanca" y de cómo esta detenía sin mayos esfuerzo la corta espada._

_En esos momentos era más que obvio que no podía ver la cara del ojiblanco, pero estaba más que segura que las cosas estaba mejor así. Prefería encara al diablo que a Neji enfadado, y por cómo se tensaban los músculos de su brazo, estaba más que segura que sabiéndola a ella a salvo su amado Hyuuga transformaría al intruso de la hierba en un montón de porquería. _

_Neji no prestaba mayor atención a la gente, quizás era por eso que no odiaba a nadie, o más bien a casi nadie, pero su faceta celosa no había creado una buena base entre él y el ojiazul, y si a eso sumamos el daño a su reputación y a sus amigos, bueno no le auguraba un buen futuro a al castaño, ni siquiera se atrevía a augurarle un verdadero futuro. _

_Zetsu soltó su arma y en menos de un segundo retrocedió todo lo que su sensei y Lee le permitieron. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido, claro que no era para menos. Era el blanco de tres de los shinobis mas fuertes de la mayor potencia ninja del mundo, no le quedaban más que tres o cuatro kunais y peor para él, la había golpeado frente a dichos hombres. Hasta sentía un poco de lastima por el shinobi, pero que va, ya se le pasaría la pena más tarde, ahora a disfrutar de la masacre._

_En el instante en que sus tres protectores se abalanzaron sobre el futuro cadáver muchas ideas surcaron la mente de la chica, el cómo había iniciado todo esto, la parte de responsabilidad que caía sobre ella por haber confiado tan ciegamente en el chico, lo feliz que se sentía por ver a Neji ahí sabiendo que pronto todo acabaría, el no tener claro que les depararía el futuro y otro asunto muy importante, ¿Cuánto se entretendrían machacando al oji azul? Si no se daban prisa no solo se desangraría por la hemorragia causada por la herida y el golpe, sino que moriría de hambre, sabía que haber salido sin desayuno había sido mala idea. _

_Habían transcurrido ya tres horas desde que se encontraba en esa desesperantemente blanca y pulcra habitación. Sakura escribía algo en un especie de formulario y de vez en cuando la miraba de soslayo, regalándole una sonrisa y un "falta poco Tenten, no te enerves"_

_Tenten estaba un tanto hastiada, luego de la paliza (porque de pela ni sus luces, si el pobre con suerte y supo lo que le paso) que su equipo le propino al enemigo, no supo cómo ni cuándo Neji la cargo como si fuese una chiquilla indefensa. Sin siquiera consultarle que quería la trajo en menos de un segundo al hospital, en donde casi le parte la cara a uno de los doctores cuando este le dijo que por la gran cantidad de heridos que estaban ingresando recientemente a raíz del ataque de esa tarde, ella tendría que esperar para ser atendida. Afortunadamente para el doctor Sakura hiso acto de presencia de manera casi milagrosa y en lo que uno tarda en dar las gracias ya la tenía semidesnuda en su inmaculada consulta y haciéndole no que se qué diablos en el brazo, lo que le dolía a rabiar. Lamentaba no saber bien la situación de la aldea, ni que había ocurrido finalmente con Zetsu, pero debía admitir que el escuchar a Neji refunfuñando fuera de la consulta por que no le habían permitido el paso era casi un completo consuelo, casi porque con un leve tirón Sakura le acababa de recordar que tenia perforado el hombro, lo que sin su blusa chinesca cubriendo la herida se veía bastante mal._

_Sakura se había tomado su tiempo en curarla, según ella para que no le quedara marca alguna, promesa que cumplió. Luego le realizo una especie de revisión general y un examen toxicológico para detectar venenos. A Tenten casi le da ataque de risa cuando la pelirosa abrió la puerta de su despacho para pedirle a un enfermero que llevara lo más rápido posible esa muestra al laboratorio y que le trajese los resultados cuanto antes. Mientras ella hacia eso Neji trato de escabullirse por el espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de la chica, claro que esta ni tonta ni perezosa dio una vuelta algo extraña acorralando al joven Hyuuga de manera comprometedora, lo que dejo a Neji mas rojo que un tomate. Mientras el chico se recuperaba Sakura le saco la lengua y le cerró la puerta en la cara._

_Después de eso su amiga la puso medianamente al tanto de la situación general; de manera simultánea siete explosivos habían detonado dentro de la ciudad dejando varios heridos, pero milagrosamente ni una sola víctima fatal, luego unos ninjas infiltrados intentaron un ataque, pero fueron rápidamente reducidos por shinobis de la aldea y uno que otro ambu. Además de daños a la propiedad, dos muros protectores hecho añicos y un pequeño ataque de pánico colectivo las cosas iban bastante bien._

_No logro salvarse del regaño de la ojiverde por lo arriesgado de su hazaña, pero esta finalmente termino por felicitarla a su manera por la misión cumplida._

_Sakura: Listo chica kamikaze, te puedes marchar con tu príncipe azul, pero más te vale no seguirte haciendo la heroína, porque para la otra a lo que es hilo y aguja te zurzo la herida._

_Tenten trago saliva de manera algo dificultosa y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte._

_Sakura: Neji estaba muy preocupado._

_Un silencio incomodo se creó entre las dos. La castaña humillo un poco la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada bajo el flequillo._

_Tenten: Lo sé… pero júrame que tú no habrías hecho lo mismo por Sasuke._

_Sakura rio por lo bajo y la miro cual cómplice._

_Sakura: Yo solo dije que tu cubito de hielo estaba preocupándose por ti. No sé como lo vas a enfrentar ahora, pero tratare de ayudarte un poco. _

_Tenten: Gracias_

_Lentamente la pelirosa abrió la puerta, y tras ella, casi oculta la castaña la siguió al exterior._

_Lo primero que vio fue un par de orbes platinados observándola con preocupación._

_Su estomago se contrajo._

_Antes de poder decir nada sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y unos fuertes brazos le brindaban un sofocante pero a la vez gratificante abrazo._

_Gai/Lee: ¡MI BELLA FLOR!_

_Tenten: no….puedo….resp._

_Sakura: Suéltenla o los clavo al piso. Como se les ocurre, le acabo de curar una herida grave y ustedes…._

_Con eso se fijo en que no solo su novio la esperaba en la sala, sino que su sensei, Lee, Hinata y Naruto también se encontraban ahí. De repente toda esa tristeza producida por los últimos acontecimientos se desvaneció como si nada, y una gran paz y felicidad la lleno. Todos a quienes quería estaban ahí, preocupándose por ella, debía admitirlo, tenía mucha suerte después de todo, no valía la pena seguirse mortificando por los errores del pasado. Mientras todos la bombardeaban con preguntas referentes a como se sentía (a lo que ella contestaba mecánicamente) volvió a fijar su vista en el único que permanecía callado y distante._

_Neji: (susurro) Grave _

_Neji parecía una estatua de mármol observándola de manera indescifrable. La veía y no lo podía creer. Sabía que se encontraba débil, pero aun así ahí la tenia, a su niña,. Mirándolo con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación en sus ojos. Ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, después de un par de puñetazos propinados al pobre Lee (de los que posteriormente se tuvo que disculpar) le saco cada insignificante detalle da la historia. La chica estaba loca, como demonios pudo siquiera pensar en arriesgarse así por él, sencillamente no lo entendía, bueno, si lo entendía, el habría hecho lo mismo por ella, pero no había forma de que lo aprobara. Su precioso ángel había sido gravemente herido y casi asesinado para salvarlo a él. Estaba enfadado, más que enfadado, si tanto lo amaba y lo conocía como no pudo detenerse a pensar un solo instante en que si algo le ocurriese a ella su vida ya no tenía sentido, necesitaba aclarar todo pues se estaba ahogando con todo eso._

_Neji: Vamos Tenten, te llevaré a tu casa, debes descansar_

_Tenten: Si_

_Neji: Además….tenemos que hablar._

_A casi todos los presentes se les helo la sangre con el tono empleado por el Hyuuga, pero la castaña viendo ineludible lo que se le venía encima decidió que lo más sano era asentir y retirarse junto a su novio a un lugar más privado._

_Antes de retirarse Sakura les advirtió que la castaña no debía exaltarse mucho, ni hacer esfuerzo fisco por unos días, esto más que nada lo dijo para que el ojiblanco tuviese mas consideración a la hora de regañar a la chica pues bien le había dicho a Tenten que su herida estaba completamente curada._

_Llevaban cerca de quince minutos caminando y la castaña sabía perfectamente que se dirigían hacia su departamento, pero no había dicho nada aún, quería que Neji le hablase primero y sobre todo no hacer nada que pudiese incrementar su ira. En esos momentos podía verse completamente tranquilo a los ojos del mundo, pero ella sabía muy bien que se le vendría una larga noche de tranquilizar a su compañero, no le quedaba duda después de la mirada que le dedico Lee antes de separarse en el hospital y mucho menos con el aura que irradiaba su aparente guía._

_Una vez que estuvieron frente al umbral de la puerta Neji le dio paso a la kunoishi para que esta abriese, pero sin despegar ni un instante la vista de ella._

_Tras cerrarse la puerta tras de si a la pobre chica le bajo un terrible calosfrió por la columna, y al rotarse lo único que vio fue un par de luceros plateados brillando entre las sombras de su apartamento. Involuntariamente trago saliva y separo ligeramente sus labios haciendo ademan de hablar pero fue rápidamente cortada por un gesto del shinobi. Debía ser sincera, un abrazo de tal magnitud no era precisamente lo que esperaba, mucho menos las pequeñas gotitas salinas que poco a poco fueron mojando su hombro. Neji sollozaba calladamente sobre ella y la apretaba junto a si como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Tras recuperarse del choc inicial la pobre chica correspondió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo y comprendiendo lo que este significaba, con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo;_

_Tenten: Lo siento mucho, por favor entiende, y perdóname ¿sí?_

_Neji: Eres una tonta ¿lo sabías?_

_Tenten: A veces lo olvido _

_Neji: (ya más calmado) si vuelves a arriesgarte de esa manera te juro que te las veras conmigo._

_Tenten no supo si reír o asentir, parecía que estuviese bromeando con ella, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Solo atino a agachar la mirada, pero la mano firme del Hyuga la hiso volver a caer en esos orbes blanquecinos. _

_Neji: No bromeo, no te permitiré volver a hacer algo así._

_No supo bien el porqué, pero esa advertencia la enfureció de sobremanera._

_Tenten: Y que quería que hiciera, que te dejara en prisión hasta que decidieran ejecutarte a escondidas, dices que me amas, entonces responde a esto ¿tú me habrías dejado ahí?_

_La cara de Neji adopto un leve tono carmín y separándose algo brusco de la muchacha la encaro._

_Neji: Que estupideces dices, ¿Qué si te amo? ¿Cómo puedes dudar eso? Claro que no te habría abandonado pero eso es distinto, casi te matan y lo peor es que ya estabas en conocimiento de que eso podía pasar._

_Tenten: Me tienes poca fe._

_Neji: No me vengas con tus juegos, estuve a un punto de perderte así que metete en la cabeza el que no estoy de ánimos para tus juegos metales Tenten, solo quiero que te quede claro que si te vuelvo a ver arriesgarte así por mi soy capaz de quitarme la vida antes de la posibilidad de perderte._

_El chico dijo esto tan cerio que a la muchacha se le crisparon los cabellos y se le formo una triste sonrisa en el rostro._

_Tenten: ¿Y soy yo la que dice estupideces? a estas alturas me crees capaz de seguir aquí sin ti. Si tú te quitas la vida mataras dos pájaros de un tiro, eso ya deberías saberlo._

_El joven shinobi estaba sulfurado por la ira y zamarreó a la castaña por los hombros, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño._

_Neji: Deja de decir tonterías, no entiendes que tu vida es lo más valioso en este mundo._

_Tenten: Tú eres el que no entiende, mi vida solo vale si existe alguien que le dé un valor. Neji si tú no estás ese valor se pierde, y yo no permaneceré vacía, yo no estaré sin ti, así como tú te niegas a estar sin mí. Yo te amo, creo que eso me hace actuar de manera estúpida, solo tengo el consuelo de que al parecer tú no te salvas de eso, ¿verdad?_

_El ojiperla deslizó lentamente sus manos por los brazos de su mujer para luego dejarlos caer su lado. La miro por lo que le parecieron horas, esta solo permanecía inmóvil escondiendo su mirada tras el flequillo. ¿Cómo no amarla si era tan malditamente hermosa?_

_Rápidamente aprisionó la cintura de la joven entre sus brazos, e impulsando la frente de esta con la suya la hiso mirarlo para luego dar lugar a un profundo y desesperado beso, en donde sin lugar a duda le transmitió todo el dolor, la ira, el amor, deseó, miedo, soledad y alegría que en ese momento chocaban inclementes dentro de él. Como reaccionando ante tal sinceramiento, silenciosos los ojos de la kunoishi se llenaron rápidamente de gruesas lagrimas, mientras se aferraba con desesperación al cuello de su amado tormento. _

_No supo cómo ni cuándo llegaron a su alcoba, pero el hecho de desplomarse semidesnudos sobre su cama le hiso entender su posición. Neji parecía fuera de si, completamente necesitado de ella. Con fiereza le fue arrancando cada prenda que podía, y a la vez que se despojaba de las propias. Estando ya solo con su ropa interior puesta pudo sentir como el shinobi buscaba juntar sus pieles, como sus desenfrenados besos parecían intentar absorberla y como el agarre se le hacía imposible de quebrantar. _

_El ojiblanco sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que ella se encontraba débil y que en esos momentos se encontraba cegado por el miedo, la lujuria, la ira y el amor, pero no podía detenerse, aquel roce había sido la chispa necesaria para encenderlo y no sabía que podía apagarlo. Tenten parecía nerviosa, más no daba pie atrás, se aferraba a él, y era ese simple acto lo que más rabia generaba, sabía que si ella no estuviese aferrada a él se desmoronaría, sin su ángel ya no podría seguir. Se sentía débil y eso le hacía intentar absorberla, se sentía solo y por eso se aferraba con fuerza, necesitaba sentirla, por eso soñaba fusionar sus cuerpos, su piel._

_Tenten libero un gemido, más de dolor que de placer, esto en cierta medida hiso reaccionar al Hyuuga y observarla con atención. Miro con detenimiento aquellos sonrosados labios víctimas de los suyos, las doradas mejillas ruborizadas y aquellos ojos destellando amor y un dejo de temor. Lentamente acaricio su mejilla, con detenimiento cruzo sus miradas y con fuerza de voluntad de origen desconocido separo levemente su anatomía del escultural cuerpo de la joven._

_Tenten lo miro asombrada, sinceramente no pensó, que bajo ese estado de notable necesidad y excitación el ojiblanco fuese a detenerse. No es que le molestara que le brindase cierto aire, pero ella también se sabía necesitada de él. No solo lo amaba, sino que comprendía la marejada se sentimientos que en esos momentos azotaban a su acompañante, a su amigo, a su amor._

_Tenten: Neji ¿Qué te…?_

_Neji: shhhhh, soy un inconsciente, tu herida podría abrirse, se nota que aun te duele y yo como un bruto me abalanzo sobre ti sin darte oportunidad alguna. ¿Cómo mierda te enamoraste de alguien como yo?_

_La chica no pudo más que sonreír y delinear el perfecto rostro del joven con sus finos dedos._

_Tenten: Me enamore de ti porque, mmmmmmm, veamos, porque eres fuerte, inteligente, guapo, amable, en fin, porque eres tú, mi Neji._

_Neji: Eso me temía._

_Tenten: Creo que me arrepentiré de esto, pero…., lo que dijo Sakura fue mentira._

_Neji: A que te refieres._

_Tenten dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras que Neji una expresión de incógnita en el suyo._

_Tenten: A que mi herida no se abrirá si me sobresalto, ella la curo por completo, es decir si me dolió un poco denante, pero no me pidas tanto después de este día._

_Primero el chico la miro con reproche para luego adoptar una expresión arrogante y algo intranquilizadora para la chica. Con un rápido movimiento la encerró entre sus brazos y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro le dijo;_

_Neji: Me alegra oírlo, mejor para mí. Ya que mi chica es una ninja tan intrépida de seguro soportara un ejercicio más antes de irse a dormir. ¿No?_

_Tente no pudo más que tragar saliva con algo de dificultad, y claro, sonreír, parecía que su pequeña confesión había mejorado notablemente el humor de Neji, y siendo ella tan juguetona como no iba a colgarse de su cuello y seguirle el juego. _

_El juego previo fue intenso, interesante, todo lo que había imaginado y mucho más. Ambos eran tiernos y dedicados, pero apasionados y ansiosos. Poco a poco los besos fueron pronunciándose y las caricia abarcaron lugares que solo serian conocidos por ellos, entre si, no habrían limites._

_La pación del chico no hiso esperar, la poca ropa que quedaba fue despedazada, y automáticamente los colores subieron al rostro de Tenten. Como acto reflejo sus brazos cubrieron su pecho y sus piernas se juntaron tratando de cubrir aunque fuese un poco de su anatomía. Neji creó un espacio entre si para poder observar mejor a su chica. Una sonrisa tierna surco su rostro mientras contemplaba embelesado el cuerpo de su compañera._

_Tenten se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, todo el valor que le había dado la descarga de adrenalina parecía haberse esfumado tal cual había llegado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y trato de tranquilizarse, pero al primer roce de Neji sobre sus brazos, su piel se crispo._

_Con ternura y calma el joven ojiperla fue frotando sus manos sobre los brazos y las piernas de la castaña. Poco a poco esta fue soltando su autoagarre, permitiéndole al chico acercarse nuevamente._

_Una vez juntos sus cuerpos, Neji entreabrió las piernas de la trigueña, con el permiso de esta. Se observaron fijamente, no necesitaban decir nada más. Las envestidas comenzaron lentas, pero a medida que la pasión volvía a desbordarse, estas se tornaban más fuertes y salvajes. El shinobi se topo con la barrera de la chica, aquella que le aseguraba que esta era y seria solo suya. Una mueca de autosuficiencia y orgullo ilumino su rosto, y un intenso beso sello sus labios. Sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, el hyuuga se introdujo en ella, La uñas de la chica se incrustaron en su espalda y una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos._

_Neji: ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Tenten: Si… no te preocupes, es solo… jaja duele más de lo que imaginaba_

_El chico la abrazó protector y luego beso su frente con cariño. Ella asintió con la cabeza y el prosiguió con el placentero vaivén. A medida que aumentaba la intensidad de las envestidas los gemidos inundaban la habitación. Sus cuerpos se encorvaban buscando el otro y sus sexos rozaban a más no poder. En un momento se sintieron extasiados, y al juntar por última vez sus labios explotaron juntos, desbordándose él en ella, aferrando ella a él. _

_Los rallo de sol ya se vislumbraban entre las cortinas y la joven castaña reposaba inconsciente sobre su pecho. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, el ojiblanco acariciaba delicadamente la cabellera de ella. Mirando el cielo raso, sin poder creer del todo, repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Su niña, su mujer, su Tenten. Tenía que admitirlo, se había vuelto un idiota, pero por alguna extraña razón, esto no le molestaba, tenía todo lo que pudiese desear, la tenía a ella. No podía saber que les depararía el futuro, pero fuese lo que fuese, estarían juntos, él se aseguraría de eso._

_Con cuidado tomo una de las pequeñas manos que se posaban sobre su pecho y a la vez que mordía ligeramente el labio inferior de su acompañante se prometía a si mismo protegerla, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separase. ¿Habría matrimonio? No lo sabía ¿habrían hijos? Ojala. La verdad era, que asegurar algo seria una mentira pues no podía ver el futuro, lo único que podía decir con certeza, es que ambos se tendrían el uno al otro, sin importar nada y que con eso, él era más q feliz._

_Dos cuerpos exhaustos yacían bajo el viejo roble, ese que los había visto entrenar, crecer, reír, llorar, darse por vencidos y re apuntar el vuelo. Como tantas otras veces Tenten sintió la brisa acariciar su rostro y a las frágiles hojas caídas rosar su cuerpo, pero esta vez, y a diferencia de mese atrás, no se encontraba sola, frustrada ni pensativa. Neji estaba con ella, apoyada en ella, durmiendo cansado, reposando la cabeza sobre sus muslos y dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de su refugio. Ya ha pasado casi un año desde el día en que decidió que no lloraría más por él, que seguiría adelante y que lo olivaría a como diera lugar. Nada más lejos de la realidad, y no saben cómo se alegraba de eso. También recordaba con cierta gracia como observa a ese viejo árbol, testigo de sus desdichas, y agradecía al cielo que este no pudiera contar las historias tristes que habían surgido bajo sus ramas, las mismas que hoy los había visto entrenar, las mismas que siempre los protegía al descansar, las que ahora eran testigo de besos, sueños, pasiones y deseos, de amor. Tenten solía preguntarse qué diría ese árbol si supiese hablar, ahora lo sabia; contaría su historia, la del orgulloso Hyuuga que descansaba en su regazo y del como, sin importar nada, uno puede perseverar con esfuerzo y convicción. Contaría sus historias con una sonrisa en el alma, contaría el inicio de lo que serán muchas más. _

_¡Por fin! después de años he terminado esta historia. Mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos que la leyeron desde que la publique por primera vez y espero de todo corazón que la hayan disfrutado._

_Sobra decir que Neji y Tenten son mi pareja favorita y espero que en los años venideros sean escritos muchos fics más acerca de ellos. Con mucho cariño me despido por el momento, y les deseó, a quienes hayan disfrutado de este trabajo, la mejor de las suertes _


End file.
